Après la tempête
by Mistycal
Summary: Harry passe un été atroce chez les Dursley. Il en ressort traumatisé. Dumbledore dit que seul le temps pourra l'aider à surmonter ça. Sirius, lui, va tout faire pour aider Harry à redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Rating T pour scènes violentes
1. Un été à Privet Drive

**Résumé :** Harry passe un été atroce chez les Dursley. Il en ressort traumatisé. Dumbledore dit que seul le temps pourra l'aider à surmonter ça. Sirius, lui, va tout faire pour aider Harry à redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

**Disclaimer : **Bah, exactement le même que dans toutes les autres fics, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Auteur :** Ben, moi, quoi ! Mistycal, auteur de la fic « quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu » pour Harry Potter, et de « un combat contre la mort » pour Full Métal Alchemist.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry rentra dans la maison des Dursley en traînant sa grosse valise derrière lui. Il allait encore une fois devoir passer deux longs mois chez son oncle et sa tante avant d'enfin pouvoir revenir à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. En effet, depuis qu'ils savaient que s'il utilisait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, la magie en dehors de l'école, il serait renvoyé immédiatement, ils savaient qu'ils avaient le champ libre pour lui faire subir ce qu'ils voulaient. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, son oncle lui dit :

-Tu vas me donner ta valise, je vais l'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier. Et tu auras affaire à moi si tu essayes de la sortir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Son oncle s'approcha de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces, faisant voler ses lunettes par terre. Il retint un cri de douleur pendant qu'il plaquait une main sur sa joue devenue écarlate.

-JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et donna sa valise à son oncle. Il la mit dans le placard où Harry avait lui-même été enfermé pendant 11 ans, puis son oncle se retourna vers lui :

-Maintenant tu montes te coucher !

Le Gryffondor monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier, rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regrettait déjà les tours de Poudlard, les éclats de rire avec Ron et Hermione, les sorties nocturnes sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Tout en gardant les souvenirs de l'année passée en tête, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

----------------------------------------------

-Réveille-toi ! vociféra une voix à coté de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers son oncle, debout à coté de lui. Celui-ci ordonna :

-Allez, dépêche-toi ! La maison est dans un état épouvantable, je veux que tu ai le temps de passer le balai partout avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Le survivant tourna les yeux vers son réveil, qui affichait cinq heures du matin. Il murmura :

-T'as vu l'heure ? Laisse-moi dormir…

…Avant d'avoir un sursaut de douleur. Son oncle venait de lui donner un coup de ceinture sur le dos. Il lui donna encore deux autres coups, tout aussi violent, avant d'ordonner :

-Dépêche-toi ! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Il se leva et descendit l'escalier pendant que son oncle retournait dans sa chambre. Quatre heures plus tard, Harry entendit les Dursley descendre l'escalier. Il était dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre la table entre les couverts posés. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa alors que son cousin rentrait dans la cuisine.

-Apporte-moi le bacon !

-Tu es plus prêt de la poêle que moi, répondit-il machinalement.

-POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!

Apparemment, son oncle et sa tante l'avaient entendu répondre à son cousin. Sans attendre qu'ils entrent dans la cuisine, Harry se leva de sa chaise, et apporta la poêle de bacon à son cousin. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans incidents notables, Harry s'efforçant de rester silencieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, en un an, ils étaient passés des moldus apeurés d'être transformés en crapaud, aux moldus intraitables qu'il avait connu pendant 11 ans. Même l'idée qu'il puisse demander à Sirius, son parrain, de venir l'aider ne les effrayaient pas. Pourtant, l'année dernière, c'était la seule évocation de son nom qui avait convaincu les Dursley de le laisser aller assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, il y avait à peine deux semaines, rien n'était plus comme avant… Mais il ne se doutait pas que le changement irait jusqu'à une modification du comportement des Dursley, en supposant qu'ils soient au courant de son retour. Ce qui était fort improbable. Il ne comprenait absolument rien, et les coups de ceinture qu'il avait reçu dans le dos l'avaient largement dissuadé de poser une question à son oncle et sa tante. Lorsque son oncle eut fini de manger, celui-ci se leva et déclara :

-Harry, suis-moi !

Il se leva et suivit l'oncle Vernon dans sa chambre. Là haut, ce dernier se retourna vers lui, et sans signe avant coureur, lui asséna un violent coup de poing. La tête de Harry partit sur le coté pendant que d'autres coups tombaient. Harry essaya de reculer pour se mettre hors de portée de ses mains, mais son oncle l'agrippa par le cou, et continua à frapper son neveu, qui n'essayait même plus de se débattre. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les coups cessèrent de tomber. Vernon lâcha la gorge de Harry, qui tomba à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Il ferma les yeux juste avant de recevoir un autre coup.

-Tu t'es entendu parler à Dudley ce matin ? vociféra-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'entendre répondre comme ça à mon fils ! Et une dernière chose…

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu écrives à ton parrain avant que j'ai jeté un œil sur ta lettre, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et son oncle reprit :

-Maintenant vas tondre la pelouse, et t'occuper des fleurs !

Harry passa ainsi la totalité de la journée dehors, à répandre de l'engrais sur les rosiers. Le soleil brûlant lui tapait contre la nuque, et il était en sueur. Il n'avait rien mangé, ni rien but depuis le matin. A 22 heures, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, sa tante le rappela et lui ordonna de monter directement se coucher, en lui rappelant qu'il devra être debout à 5 heures le lendemain.

----------------------------------------

Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré chez les Dursley. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le début des vacances, et passait ses journées dans le jardin à tailler les massifs de rosiers. Il tressaillit en sentant son dos le brûler. La veille, il s'était évanoui, et, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, son oncle l'avait battu à coups de ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos ensanglanté. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était que la première semaine, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de déjà être à la fin du mois d'août. Il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, il entendit des pas venir vers sa chambre. Instinctivement, il se replia en chien de fusil, quand la porte de sa chambre claqua. Son oncle rentra, et le regarda avec une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, mais ça n'empêcha pas un coup de ceinture de tomber sur son dos. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, pendant qu'il sentait d'autres coups tomber. Il savait pourquoi son oncle faisait ça : il avait passé sa journée à s'occuper des fleurs de sa tante, et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de ranger le sous-sol, comme son oncle le lui avait dit. Peut-être que celui-ci était en train de lui hurler dessus… De toute façon, il n'entendait presque plus rien. Il sentait juste les coups répétés tomber sur son dos déjà douloureux. Lorsque enfin, son oncle s'arrêta, il reçut un dernier coup de poing dans la tête avant de voir son oncle ressortir. Il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Son dos lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, et était au bord de l'épuisement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Silencieusement, il se releva, descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, et tira une épingle à cheveux de sa poche. En évitant de penser à la correction qu'il recevrait si l'oncle Vernon apprenait ce qu'il faisait, il glissa l'épingle dans la serrure du placard sous l'escalier, ouvrit la porte, et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Il referma soigneusement la porte avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il existait un article dans le code du secret, disant qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie si sa vie était menacée. Et il savait que s'il n'y recourrait pas, son oncle et sa tante finiraient par le tuer. Gardant sa baguette dans sa poche, serrée contre lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans le sommeil. La journée du lendemain se déroula comme les autres, à la différence que son oncle ne le frappa pas. Cependant, les insultes continuaient de pleuvoir. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de sortir sa baguette, jugeant qu'il préférait attendre le moment idéal pour lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Par contre, le soir, alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre, il tira sa baguette, et donna un léger coup sur le cadenas qui fermait la cage d'Hedwige. D'habitude, son oncle gardait la seule clé, et il ne laissait sa chouette sortir qu'après avoir lu la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Cette fois, il tira de son bureau un parchemin et une plume, et écrivit tout. Comment son oncle le traitait depuis le début des vacances, comment il avait été obligé de dire que tout allait bien dans ses lettres, comment il était battu et insulté à longueur de journée. Après avoir relu et cacheté le rouleau de parchemin, il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et lui chuchota :

-Vas porter ça à Sirius, ma belle. Et fais vite, s'il te plait.

La chouette hulula doucement pour le rassurer, puis s'envola dans la nuit noire.

--------------------------------------------

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri venait de la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci, qui était dans la cuisine, monta immédiatement dans sa chambre.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi, ordonna son oncle.

Il s'exécuta, et, peu après, entendit son oncle demander :

-Je peux savoir où est ta chouette ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, demanda Harry, tu dis bien qu'elle n'arrête pas de t'embêter avec ces hululements ?

-Réponds-moi ! Où est ta chouette ?

-Elle est partie envoyer une lettre.

-A qui ?

-A mon parrain.

Son oncle se retourna vers lui, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, il lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine tête. Harry hurla de douleur, et sentit son oncle le prendre par la gorge et le maintenir allongé sur son lit pendant qu'il le frappait aussi violemment que possible dans les côtes, dans le visage, dans les jambes. Puis son oncle sembla se lasser des coups de poings. Mais il continua à le frapper, cette fois à coups de ceinture. Il s'arrêta au bout de trois coups, avant de le forcer à enlever son tee-shirt pour que les coups frappe directement son dos. A chaque coup qu'il donnait, le dos de Harry devenait rouge. Et, en seulement trois coups au même endroit, du sang coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il continua à le frapper pendant une éternité, chaque coup se faisant plus violent que le précédent. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit que Harry, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, n'avait plus aucune réaction. Il ne l'entendait plus gémir de douleur, il ne sursautait plus lorsque la ceinture entrait violemment en contact avec son dos. Il le prit par l'épaule, le retourna sur le dos, et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il s'était évanoui de douleur. Son oncle plongea une main dans la poche du sorcier, en tira sa baguette, qu'il jeta par terre. Il prit Harry par la gorge et le traîna jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier, dans lequel il le jeta sans s'inquiéter du craquement produit lorsqu'il tomba sur ses malles.

----------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla dans l'obscurité du placard. Il était étendu, le dos sur une malle, la tête et les jambes sans aucun support. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'assis contre le mur, et essaya de masser son bras gauche douloureux, mais il retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'il le toucha : apparemment, il avait le bras cassé. Il entendit la porte de son placard s'ouvrir violemment sur son oncle, qui hurla :

-Viens là !

Il se leva en titubant, et son oncle le fit monter dans sa chambre. Harry remarqua que son oncle avait le visage rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait but. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur. Il plaqua son neveu contre le mur et ordonna :

-Mets tes mains sur le mur !

Harry s'efforça de plaquer son bras cassé contre la tapisserie de sa chambre, et, à peine trois secondes plus tard, il sentit son oncle lui donner un coup de ceinture dans le dos. Il retint un hurlement de douleur, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-TU EXISTES, VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Nouveau coup de ceinture.

-TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE VERMINE INDIGNE DE VIVRE !

Encore un coup, plus violent, plus douloureux que les précédents.

-JAMAIS TU N'AURAIS DUT ETRE LA ! TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ALLER TOUT DE SUITE REJOINDRE TES BONS A RIEN DE PARENTS ! TU NE PEUX QUE REPENDRE LE MAL TOUT AUTOUR DE TOI !

Et, pendant que les coups de ceinture tombaient sur son dos, Harry pensa qu'il avait raison. C'était lui que Voldemort voulait tuer. Ses parents étaient morts à cause de lui. Il y a deux semaines, Cédric était mort à cause de lui. Voldemort était revenu à cause de lui. _Tout_ était de sa faute. Il le savait très bien, il méritait d'être battu. Il méritait de mourir.

-----------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! ;-) Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Prises de bec

Réponses aux reviews :

Nanou01 : L'injustice ne durera pas longtemps, voilà la suite !

Shadowdeyso : Tu verras dans ce chapitre, quand est-ce que quelqu'un va arriver ! Merci beaucoup et je vais essayer de continuer comme ça !

Lia Sail : Je sais, d'habitude c'est toujours ce de Rogue qui vient le chercher, ou alors ça finit en slash avec Sirius… RAS LE BOL ! Fini les clichés, j'arrive avec ma nistoire à moi, avec Sirius qui vient le sauver et une vraie relation parrain/filleul, na ! Pour les amateurs de slash, je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous en verrez sur mes fics !

Loulou2a : Tu vas bien voir comment va se dérouler la suite !

Sasablack : Voici la suite !

Melhope : Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, les persos des livres peuvent être manipulés comme-on-veux ! D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas le cas, je pense qu'on ne trouverait pas autant de slash Voldemort/Harry… Je suis super contente que tu attendes un truc grandiose, et j'espère pouvoir satisfaire des espérances !

Gryffondor : Eh bien oui, tout le monde sait que Vernon ne se permettrait jamais de frapper son propre fils ! Mais Harry n'est pas son propre fils (heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs) ! Pétunia, oui, elle est sûrement au courant, mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'a pas autre chose à faire ? Comme si un gamin de 15 ans battu pouvait figurer en tête de ses priorités… Pour Dumbledore, tu vas bien voir dans ce chapitre comment il va réagir ! Merci beaucoup !

Demeraude : La suite est là, merci beaucoup !

ChoupiMoony : Meeeuuuh oui Sirius va arriver à la rescousse de son filleul, ne t'inquiète pas !

Grispoils : Merci beaucoup !

Gwladys Evans : Ben j'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour la rapidité, mais je pense ne pas être aussi rapide après (pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié comme moi, la rentrée est dans 15 jours… )

Onarluca : Non, ce n'est pas une réédition, si quelqu'un a déjà publié une fic comme celle-là, je m'excuse auprès de lui/elle, j'ai tout inventé et rien copié.

Touraz : La suite juste en dessous, merci beaucoup !

Marie missélia black : Contente que tu aimes mes fics, moi aussi j'adore Harry et Sirius ! Voilà le prochain chapitre !

Mo : Eh bien, tu vas voir juste en dessous comment vont réagir Sirius et Dumbledore !

Note de l'auteur : Bon, eh bien, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews ou qui ont ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. (je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre de se réveiller 8 heures après la publication de la fic et de voir « vous avez 18 nouveaux messages dans votre boite de réception !). J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et merci à tous de suivre ma fic !

-----------------------------------------------

Harry trembla. Il ne savait pas depuis combien d'heures, combien de jours, combien de semaines il était là, allongé sur son lit, menotté aux barreaux de fer, sans eau ni nourriture, et avec, pour seuls visites, son oncle et son cousin qui venaient se défouler sur lui en le frappant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse pour recommencer à le frapper dès qu'il se réveillait. Même s'il faisait froid dans sa chambre, il transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait très chaud, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas reçu quoi que ce soit à boire depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans mourir de soif. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait envoyé Hedwige porter sa lettre à Sirius, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse, ni même le moindre signe prouvant que son parrain avait reçu la lettre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. A peine trois secondes plus tard, un coup de poing vint le cueillir sous le menton. Il ne cria pas, ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, et laissa son oncle le frapper. Il était habitué à la douleur continuelle, qui s'accentuait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'inconscience le libère de le souffrance dans laquelle il était plongé. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur son dos, sur son bras déjà cassé. Puis la douleur devint trop forte. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il replongea dans l'inconscience, qui arrivait toujours à temps pour le libérer de la douleur. Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Il grimaça de douleur. Les menottes qui le retenaient aux barreaux du lit étaient tellement serrées autour de ses poignets que ceux-ci étaient totalement écorchés et ensanglantés. La douleur était inqualifiable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le rassurait : c'était que Voldemort était revenu, et qu'il était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir pour l'achever. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité mourir. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma sur son oncle et son cousin, au moment même où quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Comme d'habitude depuis maintenant deux semaines, ils le frappèrent sans aucune retenue. Il allait s'évanouir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un éclair de lumière illumina la chambre. Harry plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Lorsqu'il releva péniblement la tête, il vit que son oncle et son cousin avaient été propulsés à l'autre bout de la chambre. Deux hommes se tenaient debout, mais il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer nettement. Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon hurler :

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? Sortez immédiatement de ma maison !

L'un des hommes tira un bout de bois de sa poche et la pointa sur Vernon.

-Entendons-nous bien, Dursley, grogna-t-il. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de quitter cette maison, si je suis ici, c'est justement pour prendre Harry et repartir.

-Ce garçon est sous ma responsabilité ! protesta-t-il. Je suis son oncle !

-Et je suis son parrain ! répondit l'homme qui hurlait presque.

-Du calme, Sirius, murmura le deuxième homme.

Harry vit son parrain s'approcher de lui, et, d'un coup de baguette, détacher les menottes qui le retenaient. Il fit apparaître des bandages qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets tailladés, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son parrain, mais il avait la gorge trop sèche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il a vraiment pas l'air bien, murmura le deuxième homme.

-Evidemment, répondit Sirius. Il meurt de soif !

Sirius le prit par l'épaule et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis il fit apparaître un gobelet en plastique qu'il remplit d'eau d'un coup de baguette. Il s'assis à coté de Harry, le tenant toujours par une épaule, et l'aida à boire. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Il continuait à boire, sans s'arrêter, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il buvait. Il comprit que Sirius avait jeté un sort au gobelet pour qu'il se remplisse indéfiniment. Ce fut seulement au bout de cinq minutes qu'il détacha ses lèvres du verre et murmura :

-Merci…

-De rien, répondit Sirius. Où sont tes affaires ?

-Dans le placard sous l'escalier…

-Remus, tu peux y aller, s'il te plait ? demanda Sirius.

-Pas de problèmes. Rentrez directement, je vous rejoins tout de suite ! répondit le deuxième homme.

-OK. A tout à l'heure !

Lupin sortit de la chambre, pendant que Sirius se tournait vers son filleul. Mais Vernon ne semblait pas décidé comme ça :

-Vous n'irez nul part avec lui, il n'est pas question qu'il parte d'ici !

Sirius fit volte-face et tira sa baguette qu'il pointa sur lui :

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas un moldu dans votre genre qui va m'impressionner ! Harry vient avec moi, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêchez, c'est clair ?

Puis il jeta un sortilège à Vernon. Celui-ci fit un nouveau vol plané et heurta violemment le mur. Ensuite, il aida Harry à se relever, et vit qu'il tremblait sur ses jambes. Sirius le serra contre lui, et murmura :

-Accroche-toi à moi, je te faire transplaner jusque chez moi.

Harry passa son bras intact autour de la taille de son parrain, qui le prit par les épaules. Trois secondes plus tard, il eut l'impression d'être compressé dans un tuyau invisible qui le serrait de toutes parts. Il essaya de se débattre contre cette emprise, mais ne parvint qu'à s'affaiblir davantage. Puis soudain la pression disparût. Il réapparut avec Sirius dans l'entrée d'une maison qui semblait très grande. Il se détacha légèrement de son parrain, et jeta un regard flou autour de lui. Il y avait un grand escalier menant à des étages supérieurs, et, à sa gauche, un immense tableau recouvert par des rideaux. Quelqu'un – sûrement Sirius – avait attaché les rideaux entre eux à l'aide d'au moins trois rouleaux de scotch pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être ouverts.

-S… Sirius ? On est où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Chez moi, répondit Sirius. Je te ferais faire le tour demain, pour l'instant, tu dois dormir.

Le Gryffondor pâlit. Il n'avait pas dormi souvent depuis deux semaines, la douleur l'empêchant de s'endormir, mais, à chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il revoyait toujours Cédric mourir.

-Non… S'il te plait… Je suis pas fatigué…

Sirius observa les immenses cernes autour de ses yeux, et demanda :

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

-Oui…

-Ecoute, Harry, murmura Sirius, il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci…

-Allez, suis-moi !

Sirius l'emmena vers le premier étage, et le fit rentrer dans une chambre qui faisait le double de celle de Privet Drive. Une immense armoire était posée contre le mur du fond, ainsi qu'un bureau avec une chaise. De l'autre coté de la chambre, Harry vit un grand lit en bois. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui, et vit Lupin apparaître avec ses affaires.

-Merci…

-De rien, Harry. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je pense…

-Parfait. Sirius, Dumbledore veut me voir, je dois y aller.

-OK, à demain !

-A plus.

Lupin ressortit, et Sirius se retourna vers Harry.

-Harry, mets ton pyjama, je reviens tout de suite, je vais te chercher une potion de sommeil.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mis son pyjama, et s'assit au bord du lit. Sirius, revint quelques secondes après. Il tenait un gobelet en plastique rempli d'un liquide rouge, ainsi qu'un pot de crème. Il posa le gobelet sur la table de chevet, ouvrit le pot, et dit :

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait, je vais te soigner tes blessures.

Il prit un peu de crème dans sa main, l'étala doucement sur la joue de Harry, la où son oncle l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne, puis donna un léger coup de baguette. La plaie qu'il avait sur le visage se referma aussitôt. Sirius continua à soigner ses blessures pendant un moment, puis il lui banda son bras cassé. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que quelques ecchymoses quasi invisibles, Harry murmura avec un sourire :

-Merci, Sirius.

-De rien. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va…

Sirius lui caressa affectueusement l'épaule et dit :

-Allez, tu as besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry se glissa dans son lit, et prit le gobelet que son parrain lui tendait. Il but la potion, et sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

---------------------------------------

Sirius regarda son filleul retomber sur son oreiller. Il reprit le gobelet qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, lui enleva ses lunettes et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Il ressortit de la chambre, et alla dans la seule pièce de la maison où il se sentait bien : le salon. Il s'étala sur le canapé, jeta un sortilège d'attraction qui lui amena une bièreaubeurre et, pendant qu'il la buvait, ses pensées revinrent vers Harry. Les Dursley avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, même. Car, si Remus n'avait pas été là, il aurait été incapable de dire si, à l'heure qu'il est, ils auraient encore été en vie. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils ne lui avaient rien donné à boire ou à manger pendant une semaine. Mais il y avait une autre personne qui était tout aussi responsable que les Dursley de l'état dans lequel était Harry. Il sentit la rage monter en lui en y pensant. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété que _Harry est protégé de Voldemort tant qu'il est chez ces moldus_, qu'il _fallait prendre le temps de vérifier que la lettre n'était un piège de Voldemort_… Protégé de Voldemort, oui, mais le mage noir l'aurait très certainement tué plus vite que les Dursley, et en le faisant moins souffrir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva, et, du haut de l'escalier, regarda qui était arrivé. Ses poings se serrèrent en regardant l'homme rentrer. C'était parfait.

------------------------------------------------

-TROIS SEMAINES ! ILS LE TRAITAIENT COMME UN ELFE DE MAISON, ET ENCORE, MOI-MEME, J'AI PLUS DE RESPECT POUR KREATTUR QUE CES MOLDUS N'EN AVAIT POUR LUI ! A DEUX JOUS PRES, ON L'AURAIT RETROUVE MORT !

Sirius ne put retenir sa rage plus longtemps et laissa partir un coup de poing qui fit voler les lunettes de l'homme en face de lui.

_-Everte Statim !_

Le sortilège jaillit de la baguette de Sirius et frappa l'homme qui fut propulsé dans les airs avant de percuter violemment le mur. Il continua de le frapper pendant une bonne minute, lorsqu'il entendit :

_-Rictusempra !_

Sirius fut à son tour jeté de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à retourner le frapper, mais deux hommes le plaquèrent solidement contre le mur.

-Foutez-moi la paix ! grogna Sirius.

-Pas avant que tu te calmes, Black ! répondit une personne qui avait pointé sa baguette sur son cou pour le dissuader d'avancer.

-Sirius, laisse-le s'expliquer ! supplia la deuxième personne, qui retenait le parrain de Harry de toutes ses forces.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL A A EXPLIQUER ? hurla Sirius.

Puis, s'adressant à l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce, il continua :

-LA SEULE CHOSE DONT VOUS VOUS SOUCIEZ, C'EST VOTRE PROPRE SECURITE ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ RIEN A FOUTRE QUE DES PERSONNES SOUFFRENT OU MEURENT A CAUSE DE VOUS, DU MOMENT QUE TOUT SE PASSE COMME VOUS L'AVIEZ PREVU ! VOUS ELABOREZ TOUJOURS DES PLANS GENIAUX CONTRE VOLDEMORT, MAIS CES PLANS SONT BOURRES DE FAILLES ! HARRY AURAIT PUT EN MOURIR !

-Sirius, calme-toi, bon sang !

A l'autre bout de la pièce, l'homme se leva, récupéra ses lunettes qu'il répara d'un coup de baguette, puis déclara :

-Sirius… Vous croyez vraiment, que si j'avais sut ce que ces moldus lui faisaient, j'aurais déposé Harry devant leur porte quand il avait un an ?

-Vous auriez put me le confier, répondit Sirius d'une voix sèche.

-Tu aurais eu du mal à t'occuper de lui quand tu étais à Askaban, Black, fit remarquer l'une des personnes qui le retenait.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Remus et Rogue.

-Lâchez-moi.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, mais Remus ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Sirius se dégagea, et s'approcha de Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, j'aurais eu du mal à m'occuper de lui à Askaban. Mais je sais que j'y suis allé à cause de vous.

-Sirius ! réprimanda Remus.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Sirius ? demanda Dumbledore qui semblait connaître la réponse.

-Voilà ce que je veux dire par là ! répondit-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

C'était une lettre. Remus murmura :

-Je suis pas sûr… Mais on dirait l'écriture de James.

-Exactement ! répondit Sirius.

Il regarda la lettre, et lut silencieusement :

_Sirius,_

_C'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion de t'écrire, alors je ne veux pas laisser filer cette occasion. Au début, j'avais des doutes. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Peter est un agent double, je sais qu'il nous a déjà trahis, et que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Voldemort ne nous tue tous les trois. Sa machination est également très bien organisée, puisque, comme nous avons agi dans le secret, tout le monde pensera que c'est toi qui nous aura vendus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je laisserai mon meilleur ami être accusé pour un crime que tu n'auras pas commis. J'ai déjà prévenu Dumbledore, il sait que Peter est notre gardien du secret et que tu n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire. Si tu as des ennuis avec le ministère, il pourra leur faire entendre la vérité, et te laisser en liberté. Je voulais également te demander une dernière faveur. Si jamais, par un miracle quasi impossible, Lily et moi étions tués, et que Harry survivait, s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui. En fait, nous le voudrions tous les deux, Lily et moi, car, à part toi, la seule famille qui lui restera serait la sœur de Lily, une moldue qui l'écarterait à jamais du monde magique. Harry doit savoir qui il est, un sorcier qui deviendra sûrement le dernier descendant des maraudeurs. Je t'en supplie, Sirius, prends le avec toi et considère le comme ton propre fils car je sais qu'il n'aura jamais la moindre chance de vivre avec son père. C'est probablement la dernière chose que j'aurais l'occasion de te demander._

_Adieu,_

_Cornedrue._

Sirius montra la lettre à Dumbledore, puis admit :

-Ecoutez-moi, Sirius. Je le savais, c'est vrai. Mais entre savoir quelque chose, et être capable d'en apporter la preuve, il y a une différence ! Remus n'était pas au courant, je n'avais aucun témoin, et aucune preuve à apporter au ministère !

-Si vous vous étiez vraiment donné la peine de chercher, vous en auriez trouvé, des preuves ! N'allez pas me dire que vous ne pouviez pas utiliser une pensine pour montrer au ministère ce que James vous avait dit !

-Les souvenirs peuvent être falsifiés ! répliqua Dumbledore. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais laissé Harry devant la porte des Dursley si j'avais put obtenir votre libération ?

-Je pense que désormais, plus rien ne m'étonne de votre part…

-Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, Sirius, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il n'empêche que, peu importe ce que vous pourrez dire, Harry sera toujours protégé de Voldemort chez les Dursley.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêchera de mourir. Voldemort le tuerais plus vite et avec moins de souffrance qu'eux.

-Sirius, écoutez. Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, les risques ne sont plus à prendre à la légère ! Il ne reculera devant rien pour avoir Harry, et sa maison est le seul endroit où il dispose d'une protection efficace !

Sirius se rapprocha de Dumbledore, et demanda d'une voix sèche :

-Vous êtes en train de dire, que si la maison est attaquée par des mangemorts, ou même par Voldemort lui-même, je ne serais pas capable de le défendre ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Finalement, Dumbledore rompit le silence :

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Vous l'avez insinué, grogna Sirius. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment que James m'aurait demandé de m'occuper de lui s'il avait cru que je ne pourrais pas le protéger ?

Ce ne fut pas Dumbledore, mais Rogue qui répondit :

-D'un autre coté, il est vrai que Potter a toujours eu tendance à… négliger les risques. Quand tu étais à Poudlard avec lui, dans le pire des cas, vous vous retrouviez avec une retenue, mais quand il s'est retrouvé parachuté dans le monde réel, il n'a pas changé d'attitude pour autant. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il se rendait compte que ses conneries pouvaient le tuer. Black, je sais bien que tu tiens particulièrement à respecter les dernières volontés de ce cher Cornedrue, mais tu dois quand même admettre qu'il avait plutôt tendance à agir d'abord et réfléchir après.

-Et alors ? demanda Sirius. Même si James agissait avant de réfléchir, tu ne crois pas qu'il se serait quand même offert ce luxe de réfléchir avant de me demander de m'occuper de Harry ? Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi avant de me confier son fils ?

-Sirius, murmura Remus, James avait une confiance absolue envers toi, une confiance que tu méritait, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Mais les choses ont changé depuis le jour où il a écrit cette lettre. 14 ans se sont écoulés depuis, et les circonstances ne sont plus du tout les mêmes. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais tant que Queudver n'aura pas été retrouvé, tu seras avant tout considéré comme un criminel. Même si, à mes yeux, tu es la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'occuper de Harry, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour lui de vivre caché.

-Excusez-moi, mais…

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rogue.

-A ce que je sache, Potter va avoir 15 ans dans moins d'une semaine. Et à moins qu'il n'ait hérité de la maturité de son père, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour choisir lui-même avec qui il veut vivre.

Sirius et Remus en eurent le souffle coupé. Rogue défendait Harry et Sirius ? Dumbledore reprit :

-A part l'idée de la protection, quelle différence y aurait-il entre ici et Privet Drive ?

-La différence, répondit Remus, c'est que ça m'étonnerait que Sirius le batte et le prive d'eau et de nourriture.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, répondirent Sirius et Remus en chœur.

-Professeur, continua Sirius, quand nous sommes arrivés, son oncle et son cousin étaient en train de le battre. La température dans sa chambre était glaciale, mais lui, il transpirait tellement il avait soif. Il n'avait rien bu depuis une semaine, à deux jours près, nous ne l'aurions pas retrouvé vivant !

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, puis admit :

-Je crois que Severus a raison. Il est le seul à pouvoir décider. Où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre du premier étage. Je lui ai fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

-Il fait toujours des cauchemars ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, il était terrorisé à l'idée de s'endormir.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler quand il se réveillera ?

-Oui, mais ne lui mettez pas dans la tête qu'il est obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, prévint Sirius.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il a le choix.

-OK. Au fait, vous pourriez demander à Mme Pomfresh de passer, quand elle pourra ? Harry a un bras et plusieurs côtes cassées.

-Je lui dirais. Je repasserais quand… Eh bien, quand il fera jour !

Sirius regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures du matin.

-D'accord. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, de toute façon.

Rogue transplana, ainsi que Dumbledore. Remus monta se coucher, et Sirius, avant de faire comme lui, monta dans la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Il remarqua qu'il transpirait, et qu'il avait la peau brûlante. Il lui enleva sa couverture, ne lui laissant que ses draps, puis fit apparaître sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau qu'il ensorcela pour qu'il se remplisse indéfiniment, et que l'eau reste fraîche en permanence. Malgré toute l'eau qu'il avait but tout à l'heure, il était encore déshydraté. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas trop chaud, Sirius monta se coucher à son tour en se promettant que, quoi qu'il arriverait, il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore ramener Harry chez les Dursley.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre fini ! Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster la suite, mais en attendant, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs fics préférées !


	3. Traumatisé

**REPONSE QUI CONCERNE TOUT LE MONDE : **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Tout comme pour le premier chapitre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir autant, même si c'est toujours agréable d'entendre le bruit que fait msn lorsqu'on reçoit un nouveau message (et donc, une nouvelle reviews).

Ensuite, vous avez été nombreux à me faire trois remarques, qui revenaient plus d'une fois sur deux. Ma fainéantise faisant que j'ai la flemme d'écrire la même chose pour tout le monde, voici les réponses à ces trois remarques :

1-Sirius a été trop gentil avec les Dursley : Eh ouais ! Tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose de bien sanglant, etc, mais non, rien ! Eh bien, Sirius avait, au départ, l'intention de les massacrer. Cependant, lorsqu'il est arrivé chez eux, il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose qui l'a dissuadé de les attaquer. De quoi s'est-il rendu compte ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

2-Il ne faut pas faire boire abondamment quelqu'un qui a été privé d'eau pendant longtemps : Pour vous dire la vérité, je le savais. Cependant, étant donné que, à ma naissance, mes parents ont certainement dut commander l'option « endormissement de neurones pendant les vacances », je l'ai tout simplement oublié. C'est vrai, je l'ai totalement zappé, à un tel point que lorsque j'ai lu ça dans les reviews, je me suis dit « comment j'ai put oublié un truc pareil » ? Donc voilà, désolée pour cette faute d'étourderie qui m'aurait valu un 0/20 si j'avais été au lycée !

3-Harry n'aurait pas put mettre son pyjama avec un bras cassé : Là encore, faute d'étourderie. Pour vous faire comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je pense que je vais devoir commencer par vous raconter ma vie (non, rangez vos oreillers, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !). Le passage où Sirius arrive chez lui avec Harry, je l'avais écrit un soir, très tard (ou plutôt un matin, très tôt, vu l'heure qu'il était). Au moment où ils rentrent dans la chambre de Harry, je suis allée me coucher après avoir enregistré, bien sûr. Comme il devait être huit heures du matin quand j'ai rallumé mon ordi (eh ouais, j'aime pas dormir longtemps, c'est une perte de temps, je trouve !), j'avais encore la tête dans le brouillard et, là encore, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais censée lui avoir cassé le bras. Si j'avais écrit ce passage au beau milieu de la journée, je n'aurais sûrement pas fait une gaffe pareille, mais comme je fonctionne au rythme « doucement le matin, pas trop vite l'après-midi », et que j'étais à peine réveillée quand j'ai écrit ça, donc voilà, toutes mes excuses !

REPONSES INDIVIDUELLES : 

Touraz : Eh bien, tu vas voir ce qui va se passer pour les Dursley, et pourquoi, justement, ils s'en sont « tirés comme ça » ! (plus de détails dans les réponses générales au-dessus).

AlMevera : Et ouais ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à remettre Dumby à sa place ! Et bah Sirius s'en est chargé ! Pour savoir si Harry va apprendre, pour le coup du gardien du secret, je t'avoue franchement que je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je verrais ça plus tard…

Nanou01 : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! Pour les fics Harry/Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu la connais déjà, il y a une one-shot qui s'appelle I'll be there (perso1 : Sirius ; perso2 : Harry ; rating K  T ; 4e page, numéro 57).

Paradise of Readers : Bon, ben je crois avoir donné toutes les réponses dans les réponses générales ! Merci beaucoup !

Gryffondor : Waouh ! Ca c'est les reviews que j'aime ! Ne serait-ce que parce que je suis habituée à écrire trois paragraphes de reviews, je suis contente de voir que j'ai de la concurrence lol ! Je te remercie de suivre ma fic, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Lia Sail : ARG ! Promis, promis, promis, promis, je l'abandonne pas ! (face à de telles menaces, je pourrais pas dire autre chose, remarque…) lol. Enfin bon… Oui, bien sûr, Harry va avoir des séquelles psychologiques, et Sirius va faire son possible pour l'aider (je pense que la fin de ce chapitre te le prouvera !).

Melhope : Eh ouais ! Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis le seul maître à bord, et Sirius et Harry ont intérêt à m'obéir niark niark ! Pour la première partie de ta review, la réponse est en haut, et pour le reste, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à remettre Dumby à sa place !

Grispoils : Ben, rien à dire à part réponse en haut !

ChoupiMoony : Idem, réponse en haut ! Merci beaucoup, et ouais, c'est vrai que Dumby a abusé sur le coup du gardien du secret !

Marie Missélia Black : Oui, Harry va avoir des dommages psychologiques ! La preuve dans ce chapitre !

Roi rouge : Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que l'idée de Sirius apprenant à Harry à se défendre est pas mal… Je vais méditer ça, merci pour cette suggestion !

K-Melwin : Réponse en haut !

Loulou2a : Réponses en haut, et oui, bien sûr, si Dumbledore l'avait voulu, il aurait put faire libérer Sirius. Mais le ministère aurait été en colère, à un tel point qu'il aurait risqué de perdre sa carte des chocogrenouilles ! Tu imagines ? Un telle perte ! Il vaut mieux laisser un innocent aller en prison, c'est moins horrible !

Mo : Eh bien, la suite est là !

Demeraude : Eh oui, c'est pas dans toutes les fics qu'on voit Sirius décrocher une bonne droite/gauche à Dumby !

Wen1 : Lol parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Vas-y Sirius !

Lord Clovis Slytherin : Merci beaucoup, je connaissais déjà la fin des malheurs, je vais essayer de trouver les autres ! Pour t'inscrire, tu cliques sur « login » en haut, tu rentres ton adresse e-mail, tu choisis ton mot de passe, tu acceptes les conditions d'utilisation, et c'est bon. Mais tu ne pourras publier des fics que deux jours après ton inscription, donc ne fais pas comme moi, ne passe pas trois heures à chercher comment on fait pour publier !

Hinata55 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

--------------------------------------------

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Il avait mal. Peur. Et surtout, chaud. Pourtant, il devrait bien ouvrir les yeux quand même. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, mais dans une chambre beaucoup plus grande. Puis il se souvint. Sirius qui venait le chercher chez les Dursley, qui lui donnait à boire, puis lui soignait ses blessures. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son oncle ne pourrait plus rien lui faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de chevet, et il vit un verre d'eau, probablement laissé par Sirius. Depuis le temps qu'il était posé là, l'eau devait sûrement être chaude, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trop soif. Il prit le verre, et but trois longues gorgées d'eau étonnement fraîche. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Salut Harry !

Il répondit par un grand sourire à son parrain, qui lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Merci de m'avoir tiré de là-bas.

Sirius le serra contre lui, et, pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, répondit en souriant :

-Tu crois vraiment que je les aurais laissés te tuer ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son parrain. Il aurait put passer des heures entières blotti contre lui, à respirer son odeur mélangée d'alcool et d'eau de cologne.

-Tu viens manger ? demanda Sirius.

Le Gryffondor se redressa et murmura :

-J'ai pas faim…

-Harry, tu n'as rien avalé depuis une semaine, il faut que tu manges !

Il baissa la tête, et laissa Sirius l'emmener dans la cuisine, où il lui servit quelques toasts à la marmelade.

-Mange doucement, tu dois te réhabituer progressivement à manger.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais Sirius remarqua très vite qu'il ne mangeait rien. Il s'approcha de lui, et, en posant une main sur son épaule, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je mérite pas de manger, murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je mérite pas de manger, répéta-t-il, les yeux baissés. Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, Cédric est mort à cause de moi, c'est mon sang qui a fait revenir Voldemort ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je peux que continuer à tuer d'autres personnes, il vaudrait mieux que je meure tout de suite !

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-C'est ton oncle qui t'a dit ça ?

-Oui, mais il a raison ! Tant que je vivrais, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que tuer d'autres personnes qu'ont rien demandé !

-Ecoute-moi, dit Sirius d'une voix grave. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé dans ce cimetière, et c'est normal. Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu dois comprendre que ce _n'était pas de ta faute_. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour Cédric, tu te reproches d'avoir été un simple spectateur.

-Si… Si j'avais pas été là, murmura-t-il… Mes parents seraient encore vivants !

-Harry, tu dois savoir, que tes parents étaient ouvertement du coté de Dumbledore. Voldemort le savait très bien, et même avant ta naissance, ils figuraient déjà sur la liste des personnes qu'il voulait tuer en priorité. Tes parents se sont toujours opposés à lui, et, lorsqu'il les a tués, il en était à sa quatrième tentative. Ils lui avaient déjà échappés trois fois chacun, et Voldemort n'est pas du genre à rester sur un échec. Il les aurait tué de toute façon, tu n'y est pour rien, tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincu. Sirius continua :

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce que ton oncle t'a dit, OK ? Je ne veux pas que tu te laisse mourir de faim à cause de lui.

Harry sourit faiblement et commença à manger doucement. Il prenait un troisième toast lorsque Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce avec Mme Pomfresh.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci.

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore avait un bleu sur la tempe, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas qui se serait permis de frapper Dumbledore. Peut-être revenait-il d'un combat contre des mangemorts ?

-Harry, je dois te parler.

Dumbledore s'assit à coté de Sirius et dit :

-Ecoute. Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, tu sais que tu es plus en danger que jamais. Il ne reculera devant rien pour te tuer, et nous avons pensé que tu serais plus en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante.

-Harry, continua Sirius, je veux que tu comprennes qu'on ne t'obligera pas à y retourner si tu ne le veux pas. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, ou retourner chez les Dursley, c'est comme tu veux.

-Je… Je veux pas retourner chez les Dursley mais je veux pas te déranger…

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout Harry, assura Sirius. Tu peux considérer cette maison comme la tienne aussi longtemps que tu le voudras !

-Donc tu veux rester ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui.

-Harry, dit Mme Pomfresh, tu veux bien me suivre dans ta chambre pour que je te soigne ton bras ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se leva et suivit l'infirmière vers le premier étage. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Dumbledore demanda :

-Vous êtes sûr de vous, Sirius ?

-Si je ne l'était pas, j'aurais déjà tué ces moldus. J'étais sur le point de leur faire passer l'envie de le battre quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Leurs yeux étaient totalement vides.

-Ca pourrait correspondre, affirma Dumbledore. Je suis passé au ministère pour arranger l'histoire de l'utilisation de sa baguette pour libérer sa chouette, et ils m'ont dit que, un peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ils avaient détectés trois sortilèges de l'imperium dans la même zone. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Voldemort leur ait ordonné de le tuer. Le connaissant, il préfèrerait le tuer lui-même.

-Dumbledore…

-Oui ?

-Vous ne croyez pas, commença lentement Sirius, que Voldemort a compris qui était Harry ? Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, et avec le problème du priori incantatem, peut-être que son but était tout simplement de le briser ? De le faire tellement souffrir que, le jour où il aurait envoyé ses mangemorts le chercher, Harry n'aurait rien fait justement parce qu'il… parce qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rester là-bas ?

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de Voldemort, affirma Dumbledore. Enfin bref, le ministère a accepté l'idée qu'il était en danger de mort et qu'il a utilisé la magie pour se sauver. Il n'y aura aucune continuation juridique.

-Ils ont accepté l'idée qu'il était en danger de mort ? demanda Sirius. Parce qu'il était avec des moldus qui le battaient ? Connaissant le ministère, j'aurais pensé que même s'il était en face de Voldemort, ils n'auraient pas acceptés le fait qu'il était en danger !

-Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a un peu étonnés. Je crois qu'ils ont fait le lien entre ce qui s'est passé, et le sortilège de l'imperium. Enfin bref, pour une fois qu'ils ne nous mettent pas de bâtons dans les roues, on ne vas pas s'en plaindre !

La porte se rouvrit sur Harry et Mme Pomfresh. Visiblement, elle avait totalement guéri le bras du Gryffondor. Elle demanda :

-Sirius ? Je pourrais vous parler ?

Celui-ci se leva et suivit l'infirmière dans le hall, puis ils montèrent dans le salon, où Sirius demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Harry. Je ne sais pas comment ces moldus s'y sont pris, mais il a le corps couvert de blessures. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans le coma. Le problème, c'est que… Il n'y a pas que son corps qui a des blessures.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Il a passé trois semaines à être battu par la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Il est traumatisé ! Même s'il sait qu'il est en sécurité, j'ai eu un mal fou à soigner ses blessures, parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il va se faire frapper d'un instant à l'autre.

-En même temps, ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'il est là. Il n'a pas encore assimilé le fait qu'il ne retournera pas chez ces moldus, répondit Sirius. Mais en même temps, ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas ce que son oncle lui a fait, mais ce qu'il lui a dit. Il lui a mis dans la tête que ses parents et Diggory étaient morts à cause de lui, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Ca devrait lui passer au bout d'un moment, déclara l'infirmière. Au fait…

Elle tira de sa poche un pot de crème qu'elle donna à Sirius.

-Apparemment son oncle lui a surtout donné des coups de ceinture dans le dos. Il avait tellement peur que je lui fasse mal que j'ai juste réussi à lui désinfecter ses blessures, mais si son dos lui fait trop mal, mettez-lui cette crème, ça devrait endormir la douleur pendant un bon moment.

-D'accord. Merci d'être passée.

-De rien. Rappelez-moi s'il y a un problème.

-OK.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius leva les yeux de son livre. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus Harry. Il monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant de rentrer. Harry était assit contre son oreiller, tournant machinalement les pages d'un album rouge. Il leva la tête vers Sirius, qui s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Il lui montra l'album.

-Hagrid me l'a donné à la fin de ma première année. Toutes les photos de mes parents qu'il a put retrouver.

Sirius regarda les photos en souriant, même s'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler une tristesse évidente en voyant les yeux noisettes pétillants d'amusement et les cheveux noirs de son meilleur ami. James… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il lui manque. Pas un jour sans qu'il se souvienne des plus belles années de sa vie, lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard. Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose.

-Attends-moi une seconde, moi aussi j'en ai une à te donner !

Il sortit et revint quelques secondes après en tenant une photo. Il la tendit à Harry qui put voir son père, Sirius, Remus et sa mère, en septième année, dans le parc de Poudlard. Il remarqua que le lac derrière eux était gelé, et la parc entièrement recouverts de neige. Lily était blottie dans les bras de James, et Sirius et Remus avaient pris des gants, capes et écharpes.

-Quand ton père et ta mère ont commencé à sortir ensemble, expliqua Sirius.

-Queudver n'était pas avec vous ? demanda Harry.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne la photo ! répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son filleul. Il tressaillit légèrement, et une étincelle de terreur traversa ses yeux, mais il se calma aussitôt. Mme Pomfresh avait raison, pensa Sirius, il reste persuadé qu'il peut être frappé à n'importe quel moment.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ton père me manque, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement l'épaule pour le rassurer. C'était vraiment un type bien. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas accepté le fait qu'il est mort. La nuit où ils ont été tués, je me suis juré de les venger, et de retrouver Queudver.

-Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Je pensais… A propos de mon père… Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il avait fait à Rogue une farce qui aurait put le tuer… Et qu'il l'a sauvé uniquement pour ne pas être renvoyé ?

Sirius resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

-En fait… La farce, c'était moi qui lui avait faite. J'avais pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences que ça aurait put avoir si ton père n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Il ne l'a pas fait pour ne pas être viré, il l'a surtout fait parce que, même quand il s'agissait de Rogue, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire.

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter devant les photos des parents de Harry, puis ils descendirent manger. Exactement comme le matin et le midi, Harry ne mangea presque rien. Il n'avait pas faim, et, après avoir mangé deux bouchées de bacon, il était calé comme s'il venait d'avaler trois pizzas entières. Sirius l'obligea à manger un peu, mais, au bout d'un moment, il ne put plus rien avaler. Harry étouffa un bâillement, et Sirius déclara :

-Allez, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir !

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et monta dans sa chambre avec Sirius.

-S'il y a un problème, je serais dans le salon. Bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front, et Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Il mit rapidement son pyjama et se glissa sous sa couverture. Il ferma les yeux mais, trois secondes plus tard, entendit un craquement dans l'escalier. Il frissonna. D'habitude, chaque fois qu'il entendait un tel craquement, c'était lorsque son oncle montait les escaliers pour venir dans sa chambre et le battre. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en tentant de retenir un gémissement de terreur. Il le savait, qu'il était à des centaines de kilomètres de son oncle, et pourtant… Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait rentrer et le battre à n'importe quel moment. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, pendant que, petit à petit, il cédait à la panique. Il ne supportait pas de garder les yeux fermés, et avait l'impression que, plus il restait immobile dans son lit, plus son oncle se rapprochait pour le frapper. Il sentit qu'il avait chaud, et qu'il transpirait. Il repoussa sa couverture, mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas chaud à cause de ça. Il sentait qu'il était totalement paralysé par la peur, qui s'accentuait pour, petit à petit, se transformer en une véritable terreur. Il sentit malgré lui des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne supportait plus de rester immobile. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre, mais même en marchant, il était saisit de tremblements incontrôlables. Il alla jusqu'au salon, où Sirius l'aperçut. Il se leva du canapé et, voyant qu'il tremblait et transpirait, le prit par les épaules et demanda :

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je sais pas, je… Chaque fois que j'arrête de bouger, je sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûr que je vais me faire frapper…

Sirius remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Il murmura :

-Là, ça va aller. Viens.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Sirius, et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait Sirius le serrer contre lui, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le labyrinthe, à la fin de sa quatrième année, il ressentit un sentiment qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir connaître. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué, comme de la douleur, de la peur, de l'angoisse. C'était un sentiment de sécurité, un sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression que ni Voldemort, ni les Dursley, ni personne, ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, à part de cette odeur agréable d'alcool et d'eau de Cologne qui émanait de son parrain, qui lui caressait doucement les épaules. Il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps comme ça, blotti contre Sirius, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-----------------------------------------

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à lâchez vos reviews !


	4. Papa

Marie Missélia Black : Alors, pour Ron et Hermione, je compte les faire apparaître, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'encore après, mais bientôt en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, ils arriveront. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je vais faire, et Rogue, et bien il fera quelques apparitions dans les prochains chapitres… Tu verras bien son comportement !

Wen1 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue lol !

Nanou01 : Voilà la suite !

Touraz : Eh oui, la question est là ! Comment Voldemort a-t-il sut où habitait Harry ? Eh bien, réponse dans les chapitres à venir !

Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, mais qui as dit que Voldemort n'était pas machiavélique ?

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup !

Grispoils : Eh bah… Peut-être que Dumbledore pense que Harry sera mieux traité chez les Dursley une fois le sort de l'imperium levé ! Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il est en sécurité, là-bas !

Lilem : Sirius a très certainement un album photo, mais qui n'est pas apparu dans la fic pour l'instant, voilà !

Demeraude : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Moi! : _Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi! Lisait cette réponse, je précise que nous nous connaissons personnellement. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de toutes les conneries que je vais sortir par la suite, elles ne sont généralement compréhensibles que de nous seules. Merci de votre compréhension !_

Bon, voilà, ça c'est fait, maintenant, à nous deux, ma p'tite moi ! Comme je te l'ai promis sur msn, à une reviews déjantée, je répondrais par une réponse déjantée, donc, allons-y ! Tout d'abord, eh ouais, je tiens à ma réputation de sadique et glauque, alors autant le prouver dans cette fic ! Bon quoi, on ne se refait pas ! Ensuite, comment ça, un passage de CHICHE ? Ca insinue quoi, un yaoi entre Vernon et Harry ????????? Et un yaoi VOLONTAIRE pendant qu'on y est ????????????? Non mais tu déconnes ! J'écris pas de trucs comme ça, moi (je sais, tu vas me dire « tu les écris pas, mais tu en lis un paquet »). Non, je ne suis pas pervers !Ben écoute, si tu ne veux pas laisser ton couz de 6 ans lire ça (ah bon ? T'as un couz de 6 ans ? Ravie de l'apprendre !), libre à toi, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai un ratingT. Mais t'inquiète pas, le pauvre Ryry va s'en sortir, euh !

Encore moi : _Même remarque que celle qui est en italique sur la réponse juste au-dessus._

Comment ça, t'aurais put tout imaginer de ma part ? Qu'est-ce que ça insinue ? Et puis, si tu passais plus de temps sur les fics de HP, tu saurais que Rogue gentil, y a ça dans pleins de fics ! Renseigne-toi un peu avant de reviewer (eh ouais, tu as promis d'écrire correctement, eh ben pas moi !) ! Moi aussi jtd ma p'tite rillettes (je t'aurais bien appelée par ton autre surnom, celui dut à tes mèches dans le vent, mais quelque chose me dis que tu me tuerais si je te foutais une honte pareille…)

Re-encore moi : _Même remarque que celle qui est en italique, deux réponses au-dessus._

Tu me demandes comment je peux en savoir autant sur les traumatismes sans friser les 120 de moyenne ? Eh ben c'est très simple : ça t'es déjà arrivé, que l'un de tes profs te demande « pouvez-vous me réciter les conséquences que peuvent engendrer un traumatisme ? » ? Toi, je sais pas, mais moi, non ! Voilà pourquoi je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin des 120 moyenne, parce que les profs ne sont pas capables de nous interroger sur des trucs qu'on connaît, non, faut toujours qu'ils nous sortent des questions impossibles ! Sadisme glauque, sadisme glauque… C'est pas du tout glauque, mon truc, et juste un tout petit poil sadique ! Si tu veux, je te ferais une fic bien sadique et bien glauque, tu verras la différence avec ma fic avant tout basée sur une relation entre un parrain et son filleul ! Et, tu vas bien voir ce que vas faire Harry après, je vais pas te le dire (à moins que tu ne me dises le vrai prénom de Yumi, là je pourrais peut-être te laisser entendre deux ou trois trucs !) Je sais, vive le chantage ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi, et fais de beaux rêves dans lesquels tu te maries avec ton porc-épic androgyne chéri (les fans de Tokio Hôtel reconnaîtront de qui je parle).

Mo : Bien sûr, qu'il est traumatisé, c'est avant tout le thème principal de la fic lol !Voilà la suite !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius resta sur le canapé avec Harry pendant environ une demie-heure. Puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était endormi, il le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et lui enleva ses lunettes. Il prit un pot de crème posé sur la table de chevet, et précautionneusement, lui enleva le bandage qui recouvrait son poignet gauche. Aussitôt, un flot de sang s'écoula sur son bras. Sirius jeta un sort pour faire disparaître le sang qui coulait, puis il lui mit une dose importante de crème sur l'entaille qu'il avait au poignet. Il cessa aussitôt de saigner, et Sirius lui remis d'autres bandages propres. Il recommença avec son autre poignet, et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son cou et ressortit après lui avoir laissé un verre d'eau fraîche. Il monta dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ni lui, ni Mme Pomfresh, n'avait sut comment lui dire à quel point les menottes qui le retenait l'avait blessé. En fait, les menottes avaient été tellement serrées que le fer avait fini par lui taillader les veines, et cette crème qu'il lui mettait tous les soirs était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se vider de son sang. Lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, c'était les menottes elles-mêmes qui, enfoncées dans ses poignets, ne laissait pas le sang couler. Lorsqu'il l'avait détaché, il avait ensorcelé les bandages pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais ce sortilège était dangereux s'il était utilisé trop souvent. Et, s'il pouvait refermer des plaies d'un simple coup de baguette, refermer ses veines était autre chose. Il savait que Rogue et Mme Pomfresh étaient en train d'essayer de trouver une potion, mais en attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire à part lui mettre cette crème. Pour l'instant, Harry le laissait le soigner sans poser de questions, mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait lui dire ce que ces menottes lui avait réellement fait. Il plongea la main dans un tiroir et en ressortit une photo. Quatre personnes étaient présentes dessus. Sirius se reconnut, avec quatorze ans de moins. Merlin, il avait changé depuis ! Deux adultes étaient à coté de lui. La première était une femme rousse, avec de grands yeux verts pétillants de bonheur et un grand sourire. L'autre était un homme, aux yeux noisettes brillants de fierté, avec des cheveux d'un noir de geais en bataille. La quatrième personne était un bébé de trois mois que Sirius tenait dans ses bras. Déjà, à trois mois, on voyait déjà qu'il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et des cheveux indomptables de son père. La photo avait été prise le jour du baptême d'Harry. Le jour où il avait promis à James de s'occuper de lui s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Sirius pensa que, si James pouvait voir l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait actuellement, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé Dumbledore l'emmener chez les Dursley. Et il aurait raison. Il savait que, plus que jamais, Harry avait besoin de ses parents. Il avait passé toute son enfance dans une maison où ses parents étaient détestés, et où il avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Puis Hagrid lui avait dit la vérité, mais il était allé à Poudlard, où Rogue lui avait alors raconté que son père n'était qu'un petit crétin qui se pavanait à longueur de journées. Enfin, en troisième année, il les avaient rencontrés, Remus et lui, qui lui avaient assuré que James était un type bien. De toute sa vie, personne ne lui a jamais donné la même version, et il sentait qu'au fond de lui, Harry avait besoin de connaître la vérité. De savoir qui était réellement son père. Et cette vérité qu'il avait besoin de connaître, personne ne pourrait la lui apporter, car personne ne pourrait lui prouver que sa version était la bonne. Même avec une pensine, un bon sorcier peut très facilement falsifier des souvenirs. Mais, de toute façon, Sirius était sûr que, peu importe les questions que Harry se posait, il n'oserait jamais les formuler à voix haute. Il avait vite compris que, si les Dursley lui avait imposé quelque chose plus qu'une autre, c'était cette interdiction de poser la moindre question, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Et, même lorsqu'il n'était plus chez eux, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette habitude de toujours se taire. Sirius reposa la photo dans le tiroir, et s'apprêtait à s'endormir, lorsqu'un cri brisa le silence de la maison.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'endormit doucement dans les bras de Sirius, en sentant celui-ci lui frictionner doucement le dos. Mais soudain, un vent glacé le saisit. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'était plus dans le salon. Il n'était même plus au square Grimmauld. Il était allongé par terre, à plat ventre dans de l'herbe. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière. Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était Le cimetière. Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Bonsoir, Harry.

Il se retourna et vit Voldemort, devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il essaya de se redresser, mais le mage noir lui jeta un sortilège _doloris_ qui le cloua par terre. Il réussit tout de même à attraper sa baguette, et jeta un _expelliarmus_ au moment où Voldemort envoyait un _avada kedavra._ Les deux rayons se percutèrent, puis fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'un unique fil doré. Harry revoyait les ombres de toutes les victimes de Voldemort revenir. D'abord Cédric. Puis un vieux moldu. Puis Bertha Jorkins. Puis sa mère. Et enfin, son père. Harry lutait pour maintenir le fil, mais il disparaissait de lui-même. En fait, tout le décor autour de lui disparaissait. Il ne restait plus que les ombres apparues lors du priori incantatem. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le cimetière, mais dans sa chambre, à Privet Drive. Voldemort avait disparu en même temps que le décor. A sa place, il y avait son oncle. Celui-ci hurla en désignant les ombres des victimes de Voldemort :

-TU VOIS ? TOUS CEUX LA, ILS SONT TOUS MORTS A CAUSE DE TOI ! TU LES AS TOUS TUES ! TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ALLER LES REJOINDRE TOUT DE SUITE !

Harry leva les yeux vers les ombres, qui commençaient à disparaître. Il regarda la silhouette de Cédric devenir de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement. Puis le vieux moldu, Franck Bryce, se volatilisa à son tour, suivi par Bertha Jorkins. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère lui adressa un léger sourire avant de disparaître. Il ne restait plus que son père. Son oncle recommençait à hurler :

-C'EST ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE S'ILS NE SONT PLUS QUE DES OMBRES ! ILS SERAIENT ENCORE LA SI TU NE LES AVAIENT PAS TUES !

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête. L'ombre de son père devenait de plus en plus transparente, mais Harry sentait qu'il luttait pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec son oncle. Il ne voulait pas que son père disparaisse, comme tous les autres. Il hurla :

-Papa !

James semblait lutter pour rester. Il l'appela :

-Harry !

Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus pâle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparût totalement, tous comme les autres. Harry cria :

-NON ! Papa ! PAPA !

Son père avait disparu, mais il entendait toujours sa voix :

-HARRY !

-PAPA !

-HARRY ! Harry, réveille-toi !

Il sentait quelqu'un le secouer par l'épaule. Il était allongé sur une surface molle et confortable.

-Harry !

Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux, et distingua Sirius accroupit à coté de lui. Même sans ses lunettes, il remarqua l'expression effrayée de son parrain.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais Sirius vit qu'il pleurait. Il s'assit à coté de lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

En voyant son regard rempli de peur, Sirius devina assez facilement que son oncle le battait lorsqu'il le réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu m'as fait peur, à hurler…

-Désolé.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius murmura :

-Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher un chocolat chaud. Ca devrais te faire du bien.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius descendit dans la cuisine et prépara un chocolat qu'il fit chauffer d'un coup de baguette. Il s'immobilisa, hésitant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit une étagère et prit une fiole remplie d'une potion ambrée. Il en versa deux ou trois gouttes dans le chocolat, puis reboucha la fiole, et la rangea. Il apporta la boisson à Harry, qui tremblait de plus en plus violemment.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Harry but deux longues gorgées de chocolat, et aussitôt, la potion que Sirius avait versée dedans fit son effet. Ses tremblements s'estompèrent, et il respira plus calmement. Il continua à boire, puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius demanda :

-Tu as encore revu ce cimetière ?

-Oui… Mais y avait pas que ça. Les ombres des personnes que Voldemort avait tuées sont apparues. Après le décor a changé. Je me suis retrouvé à Privet Drive, et mon oncle disait que… Que c'était de ma faute si ce n'était plus que des ombres. Il disait que c'était moi qui les avait tués. Après, toutes les ombres sont parties. Il restait que celle… celle de mon père. Il commençait à disparaître aussi. Je l'ai appelé en hurlant, et… Je me suis réveillé.

Il parlait d'une voix très calme, comme s'il racontait quelque chose qui n'avait rien de terrifiant. Sirius devait reconnaître que, pour une fois, Rogue avait rendu service à Harry en lui donnant cette potion. Sirius lui passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables, et dit :

-Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, t'as besoin de sommeil.

Harry se rallongea sans protester, et, tout en sentant Sirius lui caresser les cheveux, il se rendormit tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il était rendormi, Sirius remonta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, leva les yeux vers le plafond, songea, avec un peu de mécontentement, qu'il devrait remercier Rogue. C'était lui qui lui avait donné la potion calmante qu'il avait versé dans le chocolat de Harry. Lui, et Dumbledore, car, tous les deux, ils avaient réussi à renforcer la dose de calmants, de telle sorte que le directeur lui avait dit de ne jamais lui en faire boire plus de trois gouttes diluées dans une boisson. Il devait reconnaître que c'était assez efficace. Un hibou frappa légèrement à sa fenêtre, le tirant de ses pensées. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, remercia le hibou et prit la lettre. Il déplia le parchemin et le lut. Il crut que son cœur allait manquer un battement.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry se leva en bâillant, mis sa robe de chambre, et descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Dumbledore s'y trouvaient déjà alors qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin. Le directeur lui dit :

-Assieds-toi, Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il remarqua que Remus et Rogue avaient l'air sceptique, comme si ce que Dumbledore allait dire ne leur plaisait pas. Sirius, lui, semblait aussi être au courant de ce qu'il allait dire, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il s'assit, et le directeur reprit :

-Comme tu le sais, tu as échappé quatre fois à Voldemort depuis que tu es né, et je pense que tu es au courant qu'il n'est pas du genre à rester sur un échec. De plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse surprendre une deuxième fois par le priori incantatem. Ca ne me surprendrait pas du tout qu'il ait déjà trouvé une autre baguette. Lorsque tu t'es retrouvé dans ce cimetière, tu n'avais avec toi que quatre années de cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal pour te défendre. Le priori incantatem t'as probablement sauvé la vie, mais si jamais Voldemort tentait à nouveau quelque chose, je tiens à ce que tu possèdes plus que des connaissances d'école en matière de sortilèges. C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant, je voudrais que tu prennes des cours de défense avancée, pour que tu apprennes des sortilèges plus puissants qui te permettront de lui faire face.

-Et… Qui me donnera ces cours ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

-Moi.

Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait parlé. C'était Sirius. Harry se tourna vers son parrain, qui lui expliqua :

-S'il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas chez mes parents, c'est qu'ils détestaient le ministère, et qu'ils faisaient tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années, ils ont aménagé dans la maison une salle qu'ils ont ensorcelé pour que le ministère ne puisse pas détecter l'usage de la magie à l'intérieur. Tu pourras jeter autant de sortilèges que tu voudras, ils ne le remarqueront jamais. Et donc, si tu es d'accord, je peux t'apprendre des sortilèges plus avancés qui te permettront de te défendre si jamais Voldemort te retrouve.

-Mais… T'es sûr que le sort fonctionne encore ? Que le ministère ne risque pas de retrouver la trace de ta baguette ou de la mienne ?

-Absolument sûr, répondit Remus. Tonks et moi, on a vérifié hier, j'ai jeté un sort dans cette pièce, et elle m'a garantie qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce sort dans les archives du ministère.

-Je ne t'apprendrais pas seulement à te battre en duel, reprit Sirius, mais aussi à te défendre contre certaines créatures qui ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Alors, tu serais d'accord pour que je t'apprenne quelques sorts utiles ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Si Voldemort commence à réunir des partisans ou des créatures, je veux être capable de me battre !

-C'est bien le fils de son père… murmura Rogue.

-Cet après-midi, ça te vas ? demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Dumbledore déclara :

-Bon, eh bien alors tout est réglé.

------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il commença à feuilleter un livre sur le quidditch, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix provenir du hall. Il n'y fit pas attention, mais la conversation l'intéressa beaucoup plus lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

-Il va avoir 15 ans dans cinq jours ! Harry n'est qu'un enfant ! Laissez-le vivre son adolescence tranquillement, au lieu de lui rappeler à longueur de journées qu'il est « Le Survivant » !

-Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort va attendre qu'il soit majeur pour essayer de le tuer ? demanda la voix de Dumbledore.

-LA MAISON EST INCARTABLE ! répondit Lupin avec une colère que Harry n'aurait jamais attendue de lui. VOUS EN ETES LE GARDIEN DU SECRET, PERSONNE NE PEUT LA TROUVER SI VOUS NE LUI AVEZ PAS DIT OU ELLE SE TROUVE ! A LA FIN DES VACANCES, IL VA RETOURNER A POUDLARD, OU IL AURA AUTANT DE PROTECTION QU'ICI ! ARRETEZ UN PEU DE LUI METTRE DANS LA TETE QUE VOLDEMORT VA L'ATTAQUER A N'IMPORTE QUEL MOMENT !

-Il était aussi censé être en sécurité dans le labyrinthe des trois sorciers.

-VOUS M'AVEZ DIT VOUS-MEMES QUE LES PORTOLOINS ONT ETE RENDUS INUTILISABLES DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ! LE SEUL MOYEN DE LE FAIRE PARTIR SERAIT D'UTILISER UNE CHEMINEE, ET DANS CE CAS LA, LE MINISTERE POURRAIT AUSSITOT NOUS DIRE OU IL EST ALLE !

-Il était d'accord ! répliqua Dumbledore qui commençait à s'impatienter. Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il a accepté que Sirius lui apprenne à se défendre.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Lupin reprit plus calmement :

-Vu la façon dont vous lui avez présenté la situation, vous pensez vraiment que vous lui avez laissé le choix ?

-De toute façon, discuter ne servira à rien, coupa Sirius. Il a accepté, un point c'est tout. Et Remus, tu crois vraiment que je vais le tuer lors d'un duel ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste qu'on ferait mieux de lui foutre la paix tant qu'il a encore l'occasion de s'amuser. Enfin, puisque j'ai la très étrange impression d'être en infériorité…

Harry ne les entendit plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce que Lupin venait de dire : est-ce que vraiment, Dumbledore ne le considérait comme rien d'autre que « le Survivant » ? Est-ce que vraiment, il ne voyait chez lui que « le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort » ? Est-ce que vraiment, son but n'était pas de lui apprendre à se défendre, mais de lui apprendre à attaquer, pour qu'un jour, il puisse le tuer ?

------------------------------------------------

Sirius tapota la poignée de la porte avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la salle la plus étrange qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. Les murs et le sol semblaient être recouverts de carrelage, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit que ce qu'il pensait être du carrelage avait en fait la consistance d'un immense tapis moelleux. Les murs étaient exactement les mêmes, et seul la couleur noire du plafond lui rappelait qu'il se situait dans les sous-sols de la maison. Sirius expliqua :

-Déjà, du temps de mes parents, cette salle servait de salle d'entraînement pour les duels. Le sol et les murs ont été élaborés spécialement pour que l'on ne puisse pas se faire mal en recevant un sort trop puissant. Au début, mes parents n'en avaient un peu rien à foutre, mais le jour où j'ai cassé le bras de Bellatrix en l'envoyant valser contre un mur, ils se sont dit qu'il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour qu'on ne se fasse pas trop mal, donc voilà.

-Mais Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Pendant le duel, ce n'est pas trop dur de garder son équilibre sur un sol comme ça ?

-Si. Mais viens par là, tu vas voir.

Il s'approcha du centre de la salle, et se rendit compte que le sol devenait plus dur. Pourtant, la consistance autour de lui était toujours la même.

-Je t'explique. Le sol sous tes pieds sera toujours du carrelage. Tant que tu seras debout, le sol sera tout à fait normal. Par contre, si tu tombes à genoux ou allongé, la surface redeviendra moelleuse. Ca te permet d'amortir les chocs, tout en n'ayant aucun mal à te déplacer pendant le duel. Tu me suis ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Sirius reprit :

-Pour l'instant, je voudrais juste voir ce que tu sais faire. On va se battre en duel, tu peux tenter tout ce que tu veux pour attaquer ou te défendre. Tous les sortilèges sont autorisés, à part les trois impardonnables, bien sûr. Aucune interdiction d'attaquer si l'adversaire est par terre. Le perdant est celui qui reste désarmé, ou par terre pendant plus d'une minute, ça te vas ?

-D'accord.

Harry et Sirius se mirent face à face, s'inclinèrent, puis levèrent leurs baguettes. Sirius compta :

-Un… Deux… Trois…

_-Everte Statim !_

Le sortilège jaillit de la baguette d'Harry. Sirius para le sort d'un coup de baguette, et Harry enchaîna aussitôt un autre sort. Mais son parrain les esquivait ou les paraît à chaque fois, mais n'essayait pas d'attaquer, ne faisant que se défendre. Cela dura environ cinq minutes. Harry commençait à avoir chaud. Il n'avait pas pensé que jeter autant de sortilèges en aussi peu de temps pouvait être aussi fatiguant, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter d'attaquer. Il ne voulait pas céder au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Il transpirait de plus en plus, et sentait que ses jambes commençait à ne plus réussir à le porter. Il entendit Sirius s'exclamer :

_-Rictusempra !_

_-Protego !_

Harry n'avait plus de forces pour jeter un sortilège du bouclier parfait. Le sortilège se fracassa sur son bouclier, qui ne parvint cependant pas à le renvoyer vers Sirius. Celui-ci relança un nouveau sortilège. Harry leva sa baguette, mais pas assez rapidement. Le sortilège de Sirius le frappa en plein cœur et il fut propulsé en arrière. Il se prépara à retomber violemment sur le carrelage, mais il se sentit s'enfoncer dans une surface moelleuse. Il essaya de se relever, mais l'épuisement le cloua au sol. Il entendit au-dessus de lui :

_-Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains, et il l'entendit retomber dans la main de Sirius. Il savait qu'il devait se relever, recommencer à se battre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre geste. Il resta allongé sur le sol moelleux pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Soudain, il sentit deux mains le prendre par les épaules et l'asseoir contre l'un des murs, tout aussi mou. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui était accroupi devant lui.

-Ca va, Harry ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais il se sentait trop faible pour se relever. Sirius tira une fiole remplie d'une potion violette de sa poche, la déboucha, et murmura :

-Bois ça.

Harry avala docilement la potion, et sentit aussitôt ses forces revenir. Sirius lui remit ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le nez, et commenta avec un sourire :

-Tu te bats exactement de la même façon que ton père.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas s'il devait y voir un compliment ou un reproche. Sirius continua :

-Tu as le même point faible que lui.

-Lequel ?

-Tu as trop envie de gagner.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, et Sirius continua :

-Tu attaques trop souvent, trop vite, et trop longtemps. Tu donnes tout ce que tu as dès le début du duel, mais comme tu as dut le remarquer, jeter beaucoup de sortilèges d'affilé est particulièrement épuisant. La preuve, c'est que quand j'ai arrêté de me défendre pour t'attaquer, tu es tout de suite tombé. Les sorts que tu lançais étaient parfaits, mais il y a une différence entre savoir jeter un sort, et savoir le jeter au bon moment, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Allez, déclara Sirius pendant qu'il aidait Harry à se relever. On laisse tomber les duels pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant viens là.

Il l'emmena dans le coin opposé de la salle et Sirius agita sa baguette. Une immense armoire apparut devant eux.

-Elle était invisible ? demanda Harry.

-Non, elle était à l'autre bout de la maison. C'est un peu comme si je l'avais faite transplaner, enfin, je me comprends. Elle renferme un épouvantard. Je veux juste que tu essayes de le repousser, et on en aura fini pour cet après-midi.

-D'accord.

Sirius s'approcha de l'armoire, et dit :

-Prends ton temps pour te concentrer sur ton sortilège. J'ouvrirais l'armoire quand tu seras prêt.

Il acquiesça, et ferma les yeux, cherchant à trouver ce qui pourrait rendre un détraqueur moins sinistre, plus drôle. Puis soudain, il trouva. Il se concentra sur cette idée, et murmura :

-C'est bon…

-OK. C'est parti !

Sirius donna un léger coup de baguette, et la porte s'ouvrit. Un détraqueur surgit de l'armoire et tendit une main putréfiée, totalement desséchée, vers lui. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur l'idée qu'il avait eu, mais à ce moment-même, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-LILY ! Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! Cours ! C'est lui ! Vas-t-en, je vais le retenir !

-James, non ! Ne me demande pas ça, pas sans toi !

-VAS-T-EN, JE TE DIS !

Quelqu'un trébuchait. Une femme criait. Un éclat de rire glacial, dépourvu de toute chaleur humaine, retentit. Harry ne voyait plus rien, il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il devait faire. Son esprit s'était totalement déconnecté à la réalité. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien à part ces deux voix qui continuaient de résonner dans sa tête.

-NON ! Non, s'il vous plait, pas Harry, pas lui !

-Pousse-toi de là !

-Non, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi à sa place si vous voulez !

-J'ai dit dégage !

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Le hurlement de la femme s'estompait progressivement. Harry se sentit tomber en avant. Il s'attendait à retomber sur le sol moelleux, ou même sur du carrelage. Mais il ne heurta pas le sol. Il sentit deux mains solides le retenir fermement par les épaules. Puis le noir, le silence, le submergèrent totalement, et il se laissa glisser dans un long trou noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili, voilou ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	5. Coup de colère

Onarluca : Ouais ben, je veux bien continuer, même si je dois t'avouer que je ne sais absolument pas du tout comment je vais la terminer (quoi que, j'ai une p'tite idée, mais rien de vraiment fondé…) T'inquiète, je continue, je finirais bien par me trouver une fin ! (représentation typique de la fille totalement chtarbée !)

Nanou01 : Ben, merci beaucoup !

Touraz : Des cours supplémentaires qui peuvent lui être profitables, tu dis ? Eh bien, attends de lire les chapitres suivants…

Gryffondor : Eh bien, voilà ce que je t'ai concocté pour le prochain chapitre ! Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses, STP !

Demeraude : Eh ouais, Harry ne vas pas forcément bien. Et ça ne vas pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre…

Maigane : Merci beaucoup !

Marie Missélia Black : Ouais, Dumby a légèrement tendance à confondre Harry avec une arme redoutable qu'il doit charger au maximum pour qu'elle fasse plus que blesser… Voilà la suite !

Gwladys Evans : Pas de problèmes, je vais essayer de continuer !

Loulou2a : Oh, attends, attends… Quand tu dis « il n'y a personne de mieux que Sirius pour lui donner ces cours », tu remarqueras vite que l'entraînement avec Sirius peut avoir des conséquences non prévues au programme…

Grispoils : Est-ce que Harry va réussir à remonter la pente ? Un petit aperçu de ce chapitre te donnera la réponse !

Mo : Voilà la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, STP !

------------------------------------------------------

-Harry ! HARRY !

Il se sentait profondément enfoncé et appuyé sur une surface incroyablement moelleuse et confortable. Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule.

-Harry !

Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une salle entièrement blanche et vide, à l'exception d'une immense armoire en face de lui. Puis il se souvint. Le duel. L'armoire. Le détraqueur. Et ses parents. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui était accroupi devant lui, ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Celui-ci demanda :

Tu vas bien ?

Harry acquiesça, et Sirius lui tendit quelque chose :

-Tiens, mange ça.

Il prit ce qu'il lui tendait et le mangea. Il reconnut aussitôt le goût d'un carré de chocolat. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans son corps, et ses idées se remirent en place. Sirius l'aida à se relever, et dit :

-On va réessayer. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour toi de rester sur un échec.

-D… D'accord.

Il était terrorisé à l'idée d'entendre encore une fois ses parents mourir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Un tremblement le saisit, et Sirius sembla le remarquer. Au lieu de rester près de l'armoire, il se plaça derrière lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. De son autre main, il prit le poignet d'Harry pour le guider. Il murmura :

-Commence par te calmer. Si tu paniques à l'avance, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry continuait de trembler. Sirius lui dit :

-Ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta, et entendit Sirius murmurer, juste à coté de lui.

-Fais le vide dans ton esprit, oublie tout.

En temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à vider son esprit, mais là, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la voix rassurante de son parrain, ou du fait qu'il savait que Sirius pourrait intervenir s'il se laissait submerger par le souvenir de ses parents, mais il réussit sans trop de mal à faire le vide.

-Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de drôle. Laisse cette pensée d'envahir totalement, de la même façon que tu penses à quelque chose d'heureux contre un détraqueur.

Harry focalisa ses pensées sur l'idée qu'il avait trouvée, puis fit un signe de tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Sirius, qui lui tenait toujours le poignet, lui fit jeter un _alohomora_. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit, et un détraqueur sortit. A nouveau, il réentendit la voix de son père, mais il sentit que la main de Sirius posé sur son épaule l'aidait à s'accrocher à la réalité. Il cria :

_-Riddikulus ! _

Aussitôt, le détraqueur se mit à voler dans tous les sens, rappelant étrangement l'apparence d'un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonflait. Harry éclata de rire, et l'épouvantard se volatilisa aussitôt.

-Excellent ! s'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire. Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tiens, mange ça.

Il lui tendit un autre carré de chocolat qui lui fit immédiatement oublier toute l'angoisse que lui avait procuré l'épouvantard. Puis, pendant qu'ils sortaient de la salle, Sirius demanda :

-Dis-moi, Harry… Tu as déjà entendu parler des Skrabodgs ?

-Non, c'est quoi ?

-Des créatures que Voldemort utilise assez souvent. Je vais demander à Hagrid s'il pourrait nous en trouver un pour la prochaine fois.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, où Lupin leur demanda avec un sourire :

-Alors, Harry ? Tu as fait bouffer la poussière à ton parrain dans un duel ?

-Non, pas encore ! répondit-il en rigolant.

-Lunard, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mon filleul me battre en duel ?

-Je ne te demande pas de le _laisser_ te battre ! répondit Lupin en apportant deux tasses de thé qu'il tendit à Harry et Sirius. Je dis juste qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, l'élève finira par dépasser le maître ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ben écoute, on verra bien ! rétorqua Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-On verra bien ! confirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Il était en robe de chambre, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil du salon, en feuilletant « quidditch mag ». Après avoir bâillé à nouveau, Sirius lui dit :

-Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, Harry.

Il acquiesça, posa le magasine, quand soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose. Une question qu'il avait voulu poser à Sirius depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire… Depuis qu'il était petit, son oncle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser une question, que demander quelque chose était le meilleur moyen de s'attirer des ennuis. Et il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec Sirius, son parrain, la seule personne qui ne le considérait pas comme un monstre.

-Un problème ? demanda Sirius.

-Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Je me suis toujours demandé… Le tableau qu'il y a dans le hall, en bas… Pourquoi tu as fermé les rideaux avec du scotch ?

A sa grande surprise, Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Il répondit :

-Disons que ce tableau est celui de ma mère, et que si tu faisais sa connaissance, tu retournerais en courant chez les Dursley.

-Elle ne peut pas être pire qu'eux… fit remarquer Harry.

-Pire, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle leur ferait une sacré concurrence ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Mais dis-moi… Tu avais peur de me le demander ?

-C'est que je… Je savais pas si j'avais le droit de te poser une question… répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Sirius soupira et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Harry… Tu sais que tu peux me poser des questions autant de fois que tu le veux. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'interdirais de le faire ! Ne fais pas attention à ce que les Dursley t'ont dit, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sourit légèrement. Sirius reprit :

-Viens par là.

Harry s'assit à coté de Sirius qui lui détacha ses bandages aux poignets. Il lui étala généreusement de la crème pour stopper l'hémorragie, avant de lui remettre des bandages propres.

-Merci, murmura Harry.

-De rien, mon grand. Allez, va dormir. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Sirius embrassa son filleul sur le front, et celui-ci traversa le couloir jusque dans sa chambre. Il mit son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit tiède qu'il continuait à trouver incroyablement grand et confortable comparé au lit qu'il avait à Privet Drive. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisé par l'entraînement de l'après-midi.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il se réveilla, sa chambre était déjà baignée par la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers ses volets. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 11 heures. Il se leva, prit ses lunettes et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte le figea sur place. Sur la table, une cage en verre incassable renfermait l'une des créatures les plus effrayantes que Harry ai vu. Elle était haute d'une trentaine de centimètres. Sa peau verte foncée semblait tellement épaisse qu'il aurait juré que rien ne pouvait la transpercer. Sa tête, sur laquelle se dressait trois cornes, était plus grosse que le reste de son corps, et c'était à cet endroit là que sa peau semblait être la plus épaisse. L'expression de ses yeux marrons laissait voir qu'il était furieux, et ses deux mains, pourvues de cinq grandes griffes, essayaient vainement de détruire la cage en verre. Ses pieds, également pourvues de grandes griffes, étaient quasiment invisibles tellement la créature se déplaçait vite. Il vit Sirius et Remus arriver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut pas sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un Skrabodgs. L'une des créatures préférées de Voldemort. Elles sont tellement petites que tout le monde a une certaine tendance à les sous-estimer, mais une seule coup de griffe bien placé peut tuer n'importe qui en une seconde. En général, Voldemort les utilise quand il doit tuer une personne en particulier, mais qu'il estime que cette personne ne mérite pas qu'il se déplace spécialement pour elle. Et le plus grand danger, avec ces créatures, c'est que, une fois en liberté, elles peuvent être aussi rapides qu'un vif d'or. Dumbledore veut que je t'apprenne à te défendre contre ce genre de créatures. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Sirius en voyant l'expression effrayée de Harry, on l'a soumise à des sortilèges qui font que, même si tu n'arrivais pas à la repousser, elle serait incapable de te tuer, ou même de te faire mal.

-On a eu du mal à arriver à ce résultat, confirma Remus, mais finalement on a trouvé comment faire. Il agira exactement comme s'il voulait te tuer, sauf qu'il en est totalement incapable.

-Je te montrerais comment te défendre face à ça cet après-midi, reprit Sirius. En attendant, petit déjeuner ! Au fait Harry, Ron et Hermione vont venir demain.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser passer ton anniversaire sans tes amis ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as tes 15 ans à fêter, demain ! Les Weasley vont transplaner pour venir ici, et on a envoyé à Hermione un portoloin qui ne marchera que pour elle, à une heure précise, pour être sûrs que ses parents ne le prennent pas accidentellement. Ils arriveront vers midi.

-Merci Sirius ! répondit-il.

-De rien.

Sirius garda en mémoire le sourire rayonnant que son filleul lui avait adressé. Le premier qu'il ait adressé à quelqu'un depuis des mois.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius déposa la cage renfermant la créature dans un coin de la pièce, vérifia que le verre était incassable, puis déclara :

-On verra ça après. Sors ta baguette.

Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche, et se plaça face à Sirius, au milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Son parrain lui rappela :

-N'oublie pas de te défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre à jeter des sorts, tu te débrouilles déjà à la perfection. Le problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas les jeter au bon moment. Durant un duel, la protection de ton adversaire sera presque toujours infaillible. Mais rester concentré pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes est physiquement impossible. Il y aura toujours, de temps en temps, une seconde, peut-être même une fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle l'attention d'un duelliste va fléchir. Tu dois savoir saisir cette seconde pour attaquer, d'accord ? Jeter des sorts ne sert à rien si tu ne sais pas observer ton adversaire pour trouver LE moment où tes sorts pourront t'aider à gagner, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Alors en garde !

Harry leva sa baguette, et Sirius cria :

_-Rictusempra !_

_-Protego ! _

_-Everte Statim !_

Plutôt que de parer le sort, Harry l'esquiva habilement avant de recommencer à jeter des sorts, au même rythme que Sirius, se défendant et attaquant à la fois. Soudain, il remarqua que Sirius baissa légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, sa baguette.

_-Fingor Maxima !_

Sirius reçu le sort en plein cœur. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière et retomba à plat ventre sur le sol qui devint moelleux sous son poids. Harry prit une grande inspiration en baissant sa baguette.

_-Expelliarmus !_

La voix de Sirius le fit sursauter, mais sa baguette lui avait déjà été arrachée. A l'aide de deux autres sorts, Harry fut également jeté à terre, mais privé de sa baguette. Il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait comme un bateau, et il n'essaya même pas de se relever, sachant que l'un des sorts lui avait donné tellement le tournis qu'il retomberait aussitôt. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé allongé, la tête plongée dans le sol moelleux, avant de sentir deux mains le saisir fermement par les épaules pour l'obliger à se relever. Il leva faiblement la tête vers Sirius, qui le retenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il affirma d'un ton froid et plein de reproches :

-Joli coup ! Dommage que tu ai commis une erreur digne d'un Cracmol juste après.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait le tournis, et murmura :

_-Finite Incantatem._

Harry put enfin assurer son équilibre, et Sirius reprit :

-Je pensais ne même pas avoir besoin de te le dire tellement c'était évident ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ton qui ressemblait à de la colère. Ca ne m'étais pas venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais relâcher ton attention après avoir gagné un coup ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ? MEME UN GAMIN DE TROIS ANS AURAIT FAIT MIEUX QUE CA !

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en hurlant, et Harry baissa la tête, s'attendant à ce que Sirius le frappe, de la même façon que son oncle lorsqu'il lui hurlait dessus. Sirius lui tenait toujours les épaules, ce qui donnait un horrible sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son parrain, et celui-ci sembla remarquer sa terreur. Sa voix se radoucit.

-Désolé, Harry, je voulais pas te faire peur. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te frapper, assura-t-il en voyant son regard effrayé. Ecoute, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne dois pas relâcher ton attention dès que tu as gagné un coup. Au contraire, ça donnera de la hargne à la plupart des duellistes qui vont redoubler aussitôt en attaque. Tu dois savoir, que Voldemort apprend à ses mangemorts à se baser sur ça. Certains d'entre eux ont déjà gagné des duels en se jetant par terre pour que leur adversaire baisse sa baguette et soit vulnérable à un _avada kedavra_. Tu comprends ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir par les apparences !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius, dit-il avec une voix presque suppliante.

Sirius vit que son filleul avait encore un regard terrorisé. Il lui lâcha les épaules, et dit :

-Ecoute. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

-Pas grave… murmura Harry.

Ils passèrent encore deux heures à s'entraîner contre le Skrabodgs, qui aurait eu une dizaine d'occasions de tuer Harry s'il en avait été capable. Sirius fini par neutraliser et renfermer la créature quand il remarqua que Harry était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit contre le Skrabodgs.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien de continuer si tu es fatigué, tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu devrais te reposer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Molly me dise que je maltraite mon filleul, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry rangea sa baguette, soulagé que ce soit fini pour aujourd'hui. Il était exténué, et c'était même demandé à un moment s'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Et s'il se doutait que Sirius serait exigeant, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il le serait autant pendant les deux heures non-stop qu'il avait passé à se battre contre le Skrabodgs. Soudain, un frisson de douleur le parcourut. Pendant son combat pendant la créature, celle-ci avait réussi à le griffer dans le dos, et, si le coup en lui-même ne lui avait pas fait mal, il avait réveillé la douleur de ses marques de coups de ceinture. Sirius le remarqua, et demanda :

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-Viens dans ta chambre.

Sirius emmena son filleul jusque dans sa chambre, où il sortit le tube de crème que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt, et allonge-toi sur ton lit, s'il te plait, je vais te mettre une crème contre la douleur.

Harry s'exécuta, soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'allonger. Il sentit les mains chaudes de Sirius étaler lentement de la crème sur ses blessures, dont la douleur s'estompait presque instantanément. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius lui massa doucement les épaules et Harry se détendit comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début des vacances. Il ferma les yeux, en sentant toujours les mains de Sirius lui masser les épaules, puis le dos, au fur et à mesure que la douleur de ses coups de ceinture disparaissait totalement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Harry leva les yeux vers lui et murmura avec un sourire :

-Merci, Sirius.

-De rien. Repose-toi, je t'appellerais pour manger.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre. Harry referma les yeux et enfouit sa tête contre son oreiller. La voix de Sirius lui restait en tête « MEME UN GAMIN DE TROIS ANS AURAIT FAIT MIEUX QUE CA ! », « Dommage que tu ai fait une erreur digne d'un Cracmol. ». En deuxième année, il se souvenait que Ron lui avait expliqué que, du point de vue des sorciers, les Cracmols étaient considérés comme des moins que rien, presque comme de simples moldus. Est-ce que vraiment, Sirius pensait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans le monde sorcier, qu'il aurait dut être un simple moldu ? Quand il était rentré à Poudlard, il avait cru que les élèves ayant toujours vécu dans le monde magique n'avaient pas tellement d'avantages par rapport à ceux ayant vécus chez les moldus, mais quand Sirius lui avait dit qu'un gamin de trois ans se serait mieux battu que lui, il s'était senti insulté, comme si Sirius le considérait vraiment comme inférieur à un véritable sorcier. Sirius… Il le considérait avant tout comme la seule personne qui ai voulu de lui à la mort de ses parents, la seule personne qui le considérait simplement comme son filleul, comme un enfant, et non comme Le Survivant. La seule personne qui s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'être aimé par la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Mais maintenant… Maintenant il se sentait détruit, abandonné par la personne qu'il considérait comme son père. La séance d'entraînement l'avait littéralement épuisé, et, presque sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il garda les yeux fermés, immobiles, et sentit une main douce et chaude lui caresser les cheveux.

-Harry ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant Sirius l'appeler. Celui-ci était assit sur le lit, à coté de lui, et continuait à lui ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà indomptables.

-Tu viens manger ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'arrive, répondit-il en levant un regard triste que son parrain ne remarqua pas.

Il se leva et suivit Sirius dans la cuisine, où il mangea en silence. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, Sirius appuyé nonchalamment sur le canapé, feuilletant un livre, et Harry, blotti dans un fauteuil, en silence, le regard dans le vide. Sirius semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose. Soudain, il posa son livre, se leva pour se rasseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule et demanda :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rien, mentit-il.

-Harry, s'il te plait. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius… Cet après-midi… Quand… Quand tu as dit que je me battais comme un Cracmol, et qu'un gamin de trois ans aurait put faire mieux, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Les yeux de Harry étaient remplis de larmes. Sirius se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil à coté d'Harry, qu'il prit sur ses genoux en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Non, Harry. Je te jure que je ne le pensais pas. Ecoute-moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut te dire ça, et je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est le genre de paroles qui sortent toutes seules. Je suppose que tu connais ça, d'être tellement en colère que les mots dépassent de loin tes pensées ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ca lui était déjà arrivé, d'être tellement énervé de ne plus penser à ce qu'il disait. Toujours assis sur les genoux de son parrain, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sirius passa ses bras autour de lui, et reprit :

-Je dois t'avouer qu'en ce moment, avec le retour de Voldemort, et tout le reste, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi, alors que tu faisais de ton mieux. Harry, peu importe ce que je peux dire sous le coup de la colère, je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. Et tes parents le seraient aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes vers ceux de son parrain avant de replonger sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, sentant agréablement son parrain passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis lui caresser doucement la joue. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti cette chaleur agréable qui l'envahit quand quelqu'un le serre contre lui. Cette odeur devenue familière, qu'il adorait, mélangée d'alcool et d'eau de Cologne lui parcourait agréablement le nez. Il resta blotti dans les bras de son parrain pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Soudain, une horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. En faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Sirius embrassa son filleul sur la tête et murmura au garçon qui venait d'avoir 15 ans :

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, ben désolée pour le retard, mais avec ma rentrée en 1ere S, j'ai un peu trop de boulot à faire en maths pour pouvoir me consacrer à ma fic. Bref, vive les week-end !

Maintenant, un peu de chantage : j'ai remarqué que je n'ai jamais mis aussi peu de temps à faire mes réponses aux reviews… Est-ce que si je vous menaçais de ne plus écrire si je n'en ai pas plus pourrait vous convaincre de vous décider à cliquer sur le petit bouton violet à gauche de l'écran, pour me dire clairement ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre ? Hein ? Allez, vous avez juste à bouger un peu la souris, cliquer, et laisser tomber vos impressions, aussi positives que négatives ! Alors déchaînez-vous sur votre clavier, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas en cas de réprimandes !


	6. Bon anniversaire !

Nanou01 : Bien, à part merci, je vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre…

Demeraude : Les retrouvailles entre Harry et ses amis (tu feras un(e) grand(e) poète !) dans ce chapitre !

Touraz : Vive le langage sms ! T'es au courant que les reviews ne sont pas limitées à 160 caractères ? T'inquiète, je rigole, oui, Harry est vraiment fragile, mais il ira (peut-être ?) un peu mieux dans ce chapitre !

Marie Missélia Black : Eh bien, étant donné que je suis nulle en course de vitesse, je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de me poursuivre très longtemps avec ta hache avant de me rattraper ! Non, je ne la lâche pas, je fais ce que je peux pour écrire, mais étant donné que j'ai un devoir surveillé de 2 heures par semaine, je dois t'avouer qua j'ai pas trop de temps. Enfin bref, je fais ce que je peux ! Merci beaucoup !

Grispoils : Mirci boucou ! Voici la suite !

Loulou2a : Eh oui, Harry a besoin de tout l'amour dont il a été privé enfant. Tu verras comment il va aller dans ce chapitre !

Gryffondor : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Enfin une reviews digne de ce nom ! Ca c'est les longueurs de reviews que j'aime ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que Sirius soit très pressé de raconter ses « exploits » à Molly ou Remus… Eh oui, il a du mal à remonter la pente, il la remontera peut-être plus facilement dans ce chapitre ?

Lord Clovis Slytherin : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Gwladys Evans : Ouais, ben, voilà la suite !

Onarluca : Merci !

------------------------------------------------

Sirius soupira. L'appareil posé à coté de lui affichait un ensemble de bâtonnets rouges qui, pour n'importe quel humain, étaient censés signifier qu'il était une heure du matin. Quelques trente minutes avant, il avait ramené Harry dans sa chambre, avant de lui mettre son pyjama et de lui changer ses bandages aux poignets. Il s'en voulait terriblement, non seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, mais surtout à cause de la lettre que James lui avait laissée avant de mourir. James… Beaucoup de personnes, et Sirius avait été le premier, disaient que Harry lui ressemblait énormément. Physiquement, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, plus Sirius passait du temps avec Harry, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère. James passait son temps à sous-estimer les risques, alors que Harry, surtout en ce moment, avait plutôt peur sans forcément avoir de raisons. James détestait qu'on le touche. Harry s'endormait presque chaque nuit dans les bras de Sirius. Et surtout, James jouait sans arrêt les « m'as-tu vu ? », alors que Harry cherchait principalement à disparaître dans le décor. Sirius avait promis à James de s'occuper de Harry s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il aurait dut trouver un moyen d'échapper à Askaban pour s'occuper de Harry, au lieu de laisser Dumbledore l'envoyer chez les Dursley. Il aurait dut le protéger, au lieu de le laisser passer 11 ans à se faire battre par sa seule famille. Il aurait dut l'empêcher d'être traumatisé comme il l'était, ou d'avoir ces grandes marques rouges qui parcouraient son dos. Il aurait dut retrouver Queudver, et offrir à son filleul la vie qu'il méritait, au lieu de l'obliger à vivre caché en permanence. Un léger « toc, toc » retentit à coté de lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le même hibou que celui que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore pour lui demander de donner des cours à Harry. Il prit le parchemin et le déplia. Il resta bouche bée cinq minutes avant de réaliser véritablement ce que Dumbledore lui demandait dans cette lettre.

--------------------------------------------------------

Remus rentra dans la maison, et entendit des cris en provenance de la cuisine. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers celle-ci, où, par la porte ouverte, il vit Dumbledore face à Sirius. Remus n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans une telle fureur. S'il avait eu des revolvers dans les yeux, Dumbledore serait mort depuis longtemps. Il tremblait de rage, et semblait se retenir à grand peine de ne pas décocher un nouveau coup de poing au directeur. Il fit un pas pour être prêt à retenir Sirius, au cas où, mais Rogue, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'arrêta en tendant le bras devant lui.

-Laisse-les s'expliquer que tous les deux, dit-il sans détourner le regard de la scène entre Dumbledore et Sirius.

-Mais si Sirius fait une connerie…

-Pour ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé, répondit Rogue d'une voix tellement basse que seul Remus l'entendit, je pense que Black peut lui faire ce qu'il veut, Dumbledore l'aura amplement mérité.

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui, malgré son état de fureur, réussit à demander d'une voix tout à fait calme :

-Dumbledore… Je voudrais juste savoir comment vous osez me demander ça ?

-Je sais que ça pourrait être un peu difficile au début, admit Dumbledore, mais si Harry apprenait vraiment à s'y habituer, cela pourrait lui sauver la vie lors d'un combat contre un mage noir, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je crois surtout qu'à part le traumatiser à vie, ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Qu'il y soit… habitué (Remus remarqua la fureur qui avait parcouru sa voix en disant ce mot) ou pas ne changera absolument rien, les effets de ce sort resteront les mêmes.

-Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Dumbledore. S'il reçoit ce sortilège un certain nombre de fois, il n'en aura presque plus rien à faire lorsqu'il le recevra lors d'un véritable combat.

Sirius tira sa baguette, et la pointa droit sur le coup de Dumbledore. Il grogna :

-Remus avait raison. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort ne lâchera pas Harry de sitôt, et qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à se défendre. Mais, que vous le vouliez ou non,_ Harry n'est pas une arme_. Si vous voulez être débarrassé de Voldemort, allez vous-même le défier. A moins que vous soyez suffisamment lâche pour laisser un adolescent risquer sa vie, uniquement pour que vous soyez en sécurité ?

Sirius rangea sa baguette, passa devant Remus et Rogue sans leur adresser un seul regard, puis disparut vers le premier étage. Dumbledore et Rogue repartirent, et Remus fila au salon. Il savait que c'était le seul endroit où Sirius se sentait chez lui. Et, en effet, il le trouva assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Remus remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il s'assit à coté de lui, et demanda d'une voix discrète :

-Ca va, Sirius ?

-Ouais. Je me demande juste comment j'ai fait.

-Pour faire quoi ? demanda Remus.

-Pour ne pas le tuer sur le coup.

-Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as demandé ? Ce sort qu'il voulait que tu lui lances pour qu'il s'y habitue… C'était quoi ?

-_Doloris_, murmura imperceptiblement Sirius.

-QUOI ? hurla Remus. Sirius, dis-moi que tu te fous de moi !

-Je préfèrerais, répondit-il d'une voix brisée. Il veut que je torture Harry pour qu'il s'habitue à la douleur et que ça ne lui fasse plus rien le jour où il combattra Voldemort. Le conard…

Remus ne chercha pas à savoir si son dernier mot était censé désigner Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Il ne put que murmurer :

-Ce type est malade. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était il y a 14 ans, lors de la première guerre. Il devient parano, et est persuadé que Harry est le seul à avoir une chance de le vaincre !

-Et même si c'était le cas ! s'écria Sirius avec fureur. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QU'IL ME DEMANDE ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'IL VEUT QUE JE _TORTURE MON FILLEUL_ ? QU'IL VEUT QUE JE TORTURE UN GAMIN DE 15 ANS ? Ce type est un dégénéré mental ! s'exclama-t-il avec dégoût.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une porte claqua violemment à l'étage inférieur. Sirius et Remus bondirent et sortirent du salon pour voir la porte de la chambre de Harry se refermer. En bas, devant la porte de la cuisine, une lettre était posée sur le sol. La lettre de Dumbledore. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé : pour une raison ou une autre, Harry s'était levé et était descendu dans la cuisine, où il avait trouvé la lettre abandonnée sur la table. Effrayé, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Mais comprendre ce qui s'était passé était une chose. Convaincre Harry de ce qu'il ferait, ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne ferait pas, en était une autre. Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, ouvrit la porte, et vit son filleul, assis sur son lit, les bas autour des genoux. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il plongea la tête contre ses genoux. Il tremblait de terreur. Sirius se dirigea lentement vers lui, s'assit à coté de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout en lui caressant l'épaule pour le rassurer, il murmura :

-Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Harry leva la tête vers son parrain. Ses yeux brillaient de peur. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu… Tu vas me jeter des _doloris _?

-Non, Harry, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-Mais Dumbledore…

-N'a pas à me dire ce que je dois te faire ! compléta Sirius d'une voix ferme. Ecoute-moi. Je suis chargé de _t'entraîner_, et rien d'autre. Et encore moins de te torturer, peu importe le prétexte.

-Alors tu… Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

-Non. Harry, je te promets, qu'à moins d'être sous l'emprise de l'_imperium_, et encore, JAMAIS je ne pourrait te jeter un sortilège _doloris_. Je peux jeter des sortilèges impardonnables, Harry. Mais pas sans raison. Et pas à mon filleul.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et poursuivit :

-Ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Survivant qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de toi.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius lui demanda :

-Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais aller dans la cuisine ?

-J'avais soif, répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Sirius agita sa baguette, et fit apparaître un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il tendit à son filleul. Il le remercia, avant de boire plusieurs longues gorgées. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de boire, Sirius lui dit :

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu as besoin de te reposer, surtout si Ron et Hermione viennent demain.

Harry se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, tout en sentant Sirius lui caresser ses cheveux indomptables.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures après. Son réveil affichait 9h30 du matin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se tourna instinctivement vers la fenêtre, persuadé qu'une nuée de hibou allait s'y engouffrer. Il comprit pourquoi : c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et il savait qu'il n'avait même pas à espérer que quelqu'un le lui souhaite, ou même ne s'en souvienne. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine, où Sirius était déjà en train de lire la gazette du sorcier. Il leva les yeux vers Harry en l'entendant rentrer.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry fut tout d'abord surpris. Il était habitué à entendre des « encore un an de plus que tu traînes chez nous », ou des « bons anniversaires » écrits sur le parchemin qu'Hedwige lui apportait, mais de là à l'entendre directement…

-Merci, murmura-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

-T'as l'air surpris, remarqua Sirius. Tu avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non, c'est juste que… Je suis pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un me le souhaite…

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais oublier l'anniversaire de mon filleul ?

Harry répondit par un grand sourire et commença à manger. Après avoir assuré à Sirius qu'il n'avait plus faim lorsqu'il lui proposa un troisième bol de porridge, il remonta dans sa chambre. Sirius monta le voir une heure après. Il était dans la salle de bains, devant le miroir, en train d'essayer désespérément d'aplatir ses cheveux indisciplinés avec un peigne qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à subir la colère du jeune Gryffondor. Sirius rigola :

-Attends, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Harry se retourna vers Sirius, qui sortit d'un placard une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaune.

-Passe-moi ton peigne.

Il lui tendit l'instrument qui venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort certaine. Sirius le prit, et renversa quelques gouttes de la potion sur le peigne. Puis il reboucha la fiole, et passa le peigne dans les cheveux de son filleul. Ceux-ci s'aplatirent au premier contact du peigne, et Harry vit dans le miroir que la potion jaune du peigne adoptait la couleur de ses cheveux dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec eux. Sirius utilisa la fiole entière sur le peigne pour réussir à aplatir impeccablement les cheveux de Harry. Il lui dit :

-Tu auras juste à te faire un shampoing demain pour faire partir la potion. Ton père l'utilisait souvent quand il avait un rendez-vous avec ta mère.

-Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit décoiffé ? demanda Harry.

-Disons qu'elle détestait que James se passe la main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer lui-même. Alors quand il sortait avec elle, il s'efforçait de se coiffer pour lui faire plaisir, expliqua Sirius.

Harry rigola légèrement, et Sirius fut soulagé de constater que, apparemment, la lettre de Dumbledore était sortie de son esprit.

-------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte, et, lorsque Sirius ouvrit, le hall fut envahi par une multitude de cheveux roux. Harry descendit les escaliers pour saluer toute la famille Weasley au complet, à l'exception de Percy, et de Charlie, qui était parti en Roumanie, ainsi que Hermione, qui était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. Il vit presque aussitôt Mme Weasley fondre sur lui.

-Oh, Harry mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, Mme Weasley, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu es sûr que ça vas ? Tu as l'air fatigué… Sirius ne te laisse pas suffisamment dormir ?

-Si, si, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, assura-t-il, pendant qu'il entendait Sirius murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « joréduprendrelépari ».

-Parfait ! Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire mon chéri !

-Merci Mme Weasley !

Elle s'éloigna, mais aussitôt après, Harry failli s'étouffer avec la tignasse de cheveux bruns qui lui sauta au visage.

-Oh, Harry, comment vas-tu ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi ! Oh si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur en apprenant ce que ces moldus t'avaient fait ! Tu vas mieux au moins ?!? Comment tu te sens ?

-T'inquiète, Hermione, ça vas ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore vivant ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Par contre, il ne le sera plus très longtemps si tu ne le laisse pas respirer, Mione ! renchérit Ron qui arrivait près d'eux.

-HARRY ! cria une voix aiguë à coté de lui, trois secondes avant qu'une nouvelle tignasse ne lui saute au visage.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire pendant que Harry rigolait :

-Salut Ginny !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et la fille prit aussitôt une teinte rouge pivoine. Après avoir salué le reste de la famille Weasley, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, où Sirius déboucha plusieurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Après avoir discuté pendant deux bonnes heures, ils passèrent à table. Sirius avait préparé tous les plats préférés de Harry, qui mangea de bon appétit, et Mme Weasley avait apporté un immense gâteau au chocolat surmonté d'une montagne de chantilly. Après que la dernière miette du gâteau ait disparue dans la bouche de Ron, Sirius se leva et déclara :

-Bon, maintenant je pense qu'on peut passer au moment le plus intéressant ! Enfin, surtout pour toi, Harry !

Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard, et Sirius ricana :

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas fêter ton anniversaire sans avoir des cadeaux ?

Il agita sa baguette, et une douzaine de cadeaux apparurent devant la cheminée. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage tandis que des « bon anniversaire ! » résonnaient dans la cuisine. Sirius prit un cadeau sur la pile et le tendit à Harry.

-Celui-ci est de la part de Remus. Il n'a pas put venir aujourd'hui car la pleine lune est cette nuit, mais il m'a demandé de te donner ça.

-Merci !

Il déchira le paquet cadeau et découvrit trois livres. Il sourit légèrement, mais son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il lut les titres des trois livres : il s'agissait de trois volumes récapitulant les principaux sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses, ainsi que des descriptifs des créatures les plus nuisibles. Il continua à défaire ses cadeaux. Mme Weasley lui avait offert une boite gigantesque des meilleurs chocolat de chez Honeydukes, Hermione, les trois nouvelles versions du « quidditch à travers les âges ». Ron lui avait offert un parchemin, en lui expliquant :

-Il est ensorcelé. J'en ai un pareil. Tu n'as qu'à écrire dessus, et aussitôt, le mien se mettra à vibrer, et ce que tu auras écrit sur le tien apparaîtra sur le mien ! Comme ça, on peux communiquer beaucoup plus rapidement que par hiboux ! En fait, c'est un peu une version sorcière de ce que les moldus appellent èmèçénne, ou un truc comme ça…

-MSN, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ah ouais, c'est ça !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et, lorsque Mr Weasley eut fini son discours d'explication sur les fabuleux moyens que les moldus avaient trouvés pour communiquer sans la magie, Harry continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux venant de Hagrid (une boite de biscuits que Harry avait déjà eut l'occasion d'expérimenter), et enfin, Sirius lui avait offert une panoplie de quidditch, ainsi qu'un miroir carré. Il expliqua en souriant :

-Ca a un peu le même principe que le parchemin de Ron. C'est un miroir à double sens. Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, tu prends ton miroir, tu prononces mon nom, et ton visage apparaîtra dans le mien. Tu pourras me parler comme si tu étais en face de moi.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié tout le monde, il monta dans sa chambre avec Ron et Hermione pour discuter.

-Harry, comment tu vas ? Tes moldus ne t'ont pas trop blessés ?

-Un peu, si, mais je te dis que ça vas beaucoup mieux, Hermione, assura-t-il pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois de la journée.

Si Hermione ne voyait rien, Ron, lui, par habitude, avait remarqué dès le premier coup d'œil les nombreuses traces pâles sur son visage, là où Sirius avait dut lui mettre une dose généreuse de crème pour pouvoir refermer ses blessures.

-En tout cas, ils t'ont pas loupés ! Quelle bande de crétins psychopathes meurtriers et…

Ron passa encore cinq minutes à trouver de nombreux adjectifs pour définir les Dursley, avant que Hermione ne les coupe :

-Au fait, Harry…

-Oui ?

-Rassure-moi. La mère de Ron se fait des idées ? Sirius te laisse _vraiment_ dormir suffisamment ?

-Bien sûr, Mione. Je suis fatigué à cause de l'entraînement, c'est tout.

-Quel entraînement ? demanda Ron.

-Dumbledore veut que j'apprenne des sortilèges de duels, et à me défendre contre des créatures, et Sirius m'entraîne pour ça à peu près tout les après-midis, mais passer quatre heures non-stop à jeter des sortilèges, c'est épuisant, à la longue… NE T'INQUIETE PAS, il ne me tue pas de fatigue pour autant ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais Harry… Le ministère ne dit rien pour ces sortilèges ? demanda Ron.

-Il y a une salle en bas qui a été ensorcelée pour que la magie pratiquée à l'intérieur soit totalement indétectable.

-Je crois que Sirius en fait quand même un peu trop, commenta Hermione. T'as vachement  
l'air fatigué !

-Mais non, tout va bien je te dis !

Pour couper court à la conversation, ils entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive à laquelle Bill et Ginny se joignirent rapidement. Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi, sans voir le temps filer, et, très vite, Mme Weasley les appela pour rentrer. Ils descendirent, et, après avoir passé encore une bonne demie-heure à se dire au revoir, Mr Weasley demanda :

-Sirius, ça vous dérange si Molly et les enfants utilisent votre cheminée pour rentrer pendant que je fais transplaner Hermione jusque chez elle ?

-Pas du tout ! assura-t-il en sortant un sac de poudre de cheminette d'un tiroir.

Les Weasley et Hermione repartirent, puis, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

-Alors comme ça, il paraîtrait que je maltraite mon filleul en l'empêchant de dormir ?

Harry eut un rire léger, et Sirius posa une main sur sa joue. Il commenta :

-C'est vrai que tu as quand même l'air fatigué… Tu devrais aller dormir.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais aida quand même Sirius à jeter tous les papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'apprêtait à aller débarrasser la table, mais Sirius le retint.

-Laisse, je demanderais à Kreattur de le faire. Vas dormir.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front, et il monta jusque dans sa chambre, ramassa rapidement les cartes sur le sol, avant de mettre son pyjama et de se coucher, en pensant que, pour la première fois depuis ses 1 ans, il venait d'avoir un anniversaire digne de ce nom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, maintenant, un petit coup de gueule : Allez sur la page des reviews, pour le dernier chapitre. 10 reviews. Après, allez sur les reviews du premier chapitre. Le double. Est-ce que ma fic perd son intérêt au fur et à mesure des chapitres ? Si oui, dites le franchement ! Et SVP, je vous en supplie, dites-moi VRAIMENT ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre, et un p'tit poil plus que « j'aime ça continue ». Prenez exemple sur les reviews de Gryffondor ! Bon, OK, si vous êtes un peu rouillés du clavier, faîtes _au moins_ comme Loulou2a : mettez pas grand-chose, mais donnez vraiment votre avis, quoi ! Allez sur la page des reviews pour comprendre ce que je veux dire, et je vous attends NOMBREUX ! Merci beaucoup !

PS. Je publie une nouvelle fic « Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue », qui racontera la première année des maraudeurs (sans blague, avouez que vous aviez pas deviné !). Publication fréquente car, contrairement à cette fiction, elle est finie, ceux qui veulent la suite plus tôt peuvent m'envoyer un message privé (ou me laisser une reviews) pour que je leur envoie l'adresse de la fic terminée. Merci !


	7. L'étrange comportement de Dumbledore

Nanou01 : Non, je ne pense pas que je vais faire la rentrée de Harry en 5e année, mais, comme je l'ai dit dans une précédente réponse (je ne sais plus si c'était à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre), je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire finir cette fic (vas-y, dis-le, je suis une chtarbée, je sais !)

Marie Missélia Black : Mirci Boucou ! Ca fait super plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes, et je sais bien que Gryffondor est assez dur(e) à battre en matière de longueur de reviews, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Rogue aura une place plus conséquente, en fait, il va même sauver la vie de notre cher Survivant… Enfin bref, plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

Onarluca : Ouais, des habitudes, c'est dur à changer, je sais ! Merci beaucoup !

Demeraude : Merci de ton conseil pour les reviews ! Est-ce que le suspens à la fin de ce chapitre est suffisant pour faire venir plus de reviews, à ton avis ?

Gryffondor : J'adore toujours autant la longueur de tes reviews ! Si tu es révolté(e) contre Dumbledore maintenant, tu le seras encore plus pendant ce chapitre ! Et tu le seras peut-être un peu moins à la fin… Et oui, il fallait bien que Sirius organise pour Harry un anniversaire digne de ce nom ! Merci de suivre ma fic !

Maigane : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Hinata55 : Ah ouais, c'est pas bête ça… Merci pour ton avis !

Nakuru Akisawa : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas ma fic ! Merci beaucoup de la suivre !

Khalya : Merci beaucoup, et ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule lol !

Adenoide : Si je comprends bien, tu dis que si Dumbledore entraînait Harry, il serait aujourd'hui un excellent sorcier ? Tu vas peut-être changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre…

Grispoils : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Dumbledore veut faire du bien à Harry ! Enfin, dans les véritables livres, peut-être, mais certainement pas dans ma fic ! Tu dis « sois il est complètement givré, soit il y a quelque chose de louche », et bien tu vas constater à la fin de ce chapitre qu'il y a en effet quelque chose de TRES louche…

Loulou2a : Je t'en prie, vas cogner Dumbledore, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te retenir lol !

Maintenant, explications pour le petit mot de la fin : je suis vraiment désolée que tu ai pris ça comme un reproche, au contraire, j'adore les reviews que tu me laisse ! Je voulais juste dire par là que tes reviews étaient géniales, parce qu'elles résument vraiment ce que tu penses en peu de mots, ce qui est parfait pour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment navrée que tu l'ai mal pris, excuse-moi encore !

Ptite diablesse : Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir d'entendre ça !

Neny : Je comprends très bien que tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore dans ma fic, d'ailleurs, qui pourrait l'aimer ? La relation Sirius/Harry ne sera pas une père/fils, mais plutôt parrain/filleul, car, même si j'aime bien les fics où Sirius adopte Harry, moi je trouve vraiment que, de la part de Sirius, c'est une insulte à la mémoire de James, donc Sirius restera le parrain, et uniquement le parrain de Harry !

Neko : Ben pour une première reviews, c'est pas mal du tout, tu ferais presque de la concurrence à Gryffondor en ce qui concerne la longueur ! Ce qui passe par la tête de Dumby ? Eh bien, il ne devient pas sénile, il n'a pas fumé la moquette, mais ce qui lui arrive vraiment deviendra peut-être un peu plus clair pour toi à la fin de ce chapitre !

Touraz : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends encore le langage sms, et je sais que, quand on en est accro, on peux plus s'en passer ! Merci beaucoup !

Petite grenouille : « Il est tard et je suis fatiguée », hein ? En effet, 2h58 du matin n'est pas forcément une heure à être devant son ordi… T'inquiète, je te fais pas la morale, moi-même, si ma mère était pas là, j'y passerait des nuits entières, donc… Merci beaucoup !

Gwladys Evans : Ce n'est pas grave du tout, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas te connecter souvent ! Merci !

Anais72 : Eh bien, en effet, il se pourrait que Dumby veuille _réellement _se débarrasser de Harry… Peut-être que la fin de ce chapitre te donnera une raison valable de ce comportement ?

Potterstoriz : Merci beaucoup, et puis Hermione, elle se fait simplement du soucis pour Harry, c'est tout ! Remarque, il est vrai qu'il est très fatigué, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas sans raisons… Peut-être une explication dans le prochain chapitre ?

-------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rendormir. Il était totalement crevé, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Seule la vue du 12 sur son réveil le fit se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement, et descendit dans la cuisine en bâillant. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Sirius, assit sur une chaise, tenant une lettre dans une main. Ses yeux exprimant à la fois de la surprise et de l'appréhension restaient fixés sur la feuille de parchemin. Harry murmura doucement :

-Sirius ?

Celui-ci sursauta, et se tourna vers lui en posant la lettre.

-Excuse-moi, Harry, je ne t'avais entendu rentrer. Tu veux manger quelque chose, même si on ne vas pas tarder à déjeuner ?

-Non, c'est bon, merci. Sirius, c'est quoi cette lettre ?

Sans rien dire, Sirius prit la lettre et la lui tendit. Harry lut :

_Monsieur Black,_

_Hier, dans la soirée, nos aurors ont interpellé quelqu'un que trois d'entre eux ont reconnus comme étant Peter Pettigrow. Malgré la fuite de celui-ci, sa survie éventuelle a entraîné la considération de la théorie qu'Albus Dumbledore nous avait soumise il y a un peu plus d'un an, et, par conséquent, la réouverture de votre dossier. Vous êtes priés de vous rendre dans notre service, salle de jugement 108, demain, à 15 heures, afin que vous comparaissiez devant le magenmagot. En attendant, sachez que votre statut de criminel en fuite a été revu. Veuillez à présent vous considérer comme « interpellé », ceci jusqu'à la clôture de votre procès._

_En vous souhaitant une agréable journée, veuillez agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Ashley Hawkins,_

_Service de la justice magique,_

_Ministère de la magie. _

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de demander avec un sourire :

-Ton dossier va vraiment être réouvert ?

-Apparemment… répondit-il sans enthousiasme. Mais tu sais qu'il y a aussi un revers de la médaille…

Le Gryffondor comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. En effet, si Sirius était innocenté, il serait de nouveau libre, par contre, s'il était jugé coupable, cette fois, le ministère ne le laisserait pas filer et le renverrait directement à Askaban.

-Ils vont t'innocenter, Sirius. C'est obligé. Maintenant qu'ils ont aperçu Queudver, ils ne pourront plus d'accuser de son meurtre et de celui des douze moldus.

-Oui, mais il reste encore le fait que j'étais censé être le gardien du secret de tes parents…

-Tu pourras toujours leur dire la vérité !

-Je vais essayer de la leur faire comprendre… Ne t'inquiète pas, même s'ils me renvoient à Askaban, tu resteras avec Remus. Tu sais qu'il ne te laissera pas repartir chez les Dursley !

-Sirius… Tu retourneras pas à Askaban. J'en suis sûr.

-------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de certains, pas assez vite pour d'autres. Si Sirius était assez calme, Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en pensant que Sirius risquait à tout moment d'être renvoyé à Askaban. Sirius et Harry étaient seuls dans la maison. Ce dernier était assit sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, imaginant tout ce qui pourrait se passer si Sirius était jugé coupable. Il entendit son parrain rentrer dans le salon, et s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Ca va bien se passer.

-Sirius… Je veux pas te perdre toi aussi !

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. Ils ne me renverront pas à Askaban, tu vas voir.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius regarda sa montre.

-Il est trois heures moins le quart, je dois y aller. Tu ne resteras pas seul ici très longtemps, Remus m'a dit qu'il viendrait cet après-midi.

-D'accord. Bonne chance !

-Merci !

Il embrassa Harry sur le front en espérant au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Puis il transplana, et arriva dans une pièce du ministère de la magie, destinée à recevoir les interpellés avant leur procès. Deux aurors l'attendaient. L'un d'eux, sa baguette dans la main, prête à servir, s'avança et demanda :

-Monsieur Sirius Black ?

-Oui.

-Veuillez nous remettre votre baguette et nous suivre.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la lui tendit, avant de suivre les aurors en dehors de la pièce. Celui qui avait pris sa baguette ouvrait la marche, l'autre gardait la sienne pointée dans le dos de Sirius, qui pensa avec amusement que le sorcier derrière lui n'aurait certainement pas le temps de lui jeter un sort s'il décidait de se retourner pour lui envoyer un crochet du droite. Ne voulant décidément pas croire au retour de Voldemort, la sécurité au ministère était devenue déplorable. Ils le conduisirent dans une pièce adjacente au tribunal, et le laissèrent ici sans plus d'explications. Sirius s'assit sur un banc en attendant, puis il frissonna. Il avait froid. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête… Le jour où il avait vu James et Lily morts, celui où il avait été envoyé à Askaban… Askaban… Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression de s'y trouver… Tout dans cette pièce était exactement pareil que là-bas… Et soudain, il comprit. Les aurors avaient postés des détraqueurs devant la porte de la pièce. Les voix qu'il entendait devenaient plus distinctes à chaque seconde qui passait, mais, pour avoir vécu ça pendant 12 ans, il réussit à ignorer les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux créatures rentrèrent. Sirius ne put retenir un frisson au moment où leurs mains putréfiées saisir ses poignets pour l'obliger à se lever. Elles le firent rentrer dans le tribunal où, devant lui, une cinquantaine de sorciers et sorcières, arborant tous un uniforme rouge et un badge sur lequel était représenté un M, le dévisageaient avec différentes expressions sur le visage. Les détraqueurs le forcèrent à avancer et à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, dont les chaînes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de ses poignets pour le maintenir assis. Au centre des tribunes, Barty Croupton présidait le Magenmagot. Celui-ci se leva et déclara :

-Affaire du 2 août, 15 heures. Sirius Black, accusé de complicité avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, d'implication directe dans les meurtres de Lily et James Potter, du meurtre de douze moldus et un sorcier, et d'évasion de la prison d'Askaban. Vous êtes bien Sirius Alphard Black ?

-Oui, répondit-il en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

-Bien. Les crimes pour lesquels vous avez été accusé ayant été énoncés, que plaidez-vous ?

-Non-coupable, répondit Sirius avec assurance.

-Vous semblez assez sûr de vous, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun témoin, fit remarquer Fudge.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez refusé d'entendre toutes les personnes qui auraient put témoigner, répondit Sirius avec un sourire ironique.

Plusieurs personnes parmi les juges se redressèrent vivement. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant que Fudge avait refusé d'entendre des témoins.

-Les témoins que vous nous avez proposé n'auraient été d'aucune utilité ! s'écria Fudge. Même s'il est prouvé que Harry Potter était présent lors de votre fuite de Poudlard, vous savez que nos lois nous interdisent de prendre en considération le témoignage d'un mineur ! Albus Dumbledore a été banni du Magenmagot, et personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de témoigner en votre faveur !

-Il restait Remus Lupin, fit remarquer Sirius.

A coté de Fudge, une femme se redressa et, dévisageant Sirius à travers ses lunettes à la monture rose, répondit d'une voix amusée :

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Black, mais pensez-vous _réellement _que le ministère n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'encombrer du témoignage d'un loup-garou dangereux qui pourrait, à tout moment, tuer toute cette assemblée ?

Sirius estima que la femme avait beaucoup de chance qu'il soit attaché au fauteuil, car seules les chaînes lui rappelèrent alors sa position, et il répondit donc d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-Mme la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, je pense que vous et moi sachons pertinemment que les loup-garous ne sont dangereux que lors des nuits de pleine lune. Celle-ci ayant eu lieu il y a deux jours, Remus Lupin aurait été parfaitement inoffensif et incapable de tuer aujourd'hui.

-UN LOUP-GAROU RESTE UN LOUP-GAROU ! s'exclama Ombrage. Fenrir Greyback n'a pas besoin de pleine lune pour tuer des enfants innocents !

-Greyback est un cas particulier ! répondit Sirius avec colère, mais sans hurler pour autant.

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! s'écria Fudge. Ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette audience ! Monsieur Black, en l'absence de témoins en votre faveur, vous serez interrogé, si vous l'acceptez, sous l'effet du véritasérum. L'acceptez-vous ?

-Oui.

Deux détraqueurs s'approchèrent de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'un auror lui détachait le poignet droit et lui donna une fiole de liquide clair comme de l'eau. Sirius vida la fiole en deux gorgées, et l'auror le rattacha pendant que les détraqueurs s'éloignaient. Fudge reprit :

-Sirius Black, étiez-vous le gardien du secret de Lily, James et Harry Potter ?

-Non.

-C'est pourtant ce qui a été indiqué au ministère.

-J'ai convaincu James et Lily de recourir à un coup de bluff. Au dernier moment, je leur ai dit de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Ainsi, Voldemort (un frisson parcourut l'assemblée) n'aurait jamais découvert la cachette de James et Lily, puisque je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait put songer que Peter était leur gardien du secret.

-Ils ont pourtant été découverts…

-Lorsque j'ai convaincu les Potter de prendre Peter comme gardien, j'ignorais que celui-ci était en réalité un espion, pour le compte de Voldemort. Il leur a aussitôt révélé l'endroit de leur maison.

-Que s'est-il passé lorsque treize passants ont été tués par un seul sortilège ?

-En voyant les corps de Lily et James, je suis aussitôt parti à la recherche de Peter. Je l'ai rattrapé dans une rue remplie de moldus. Peter a dit quelque chose comme quoi j'avais vendu les Potter, puis, en tenant sa baguette dans son dos, il a provoqué l'explosion qui a tué ces moldus, avant de se couper un doigt pour faire croire à sa propre mort. Puis, étant un animagus, il s'est transformé en rat et a disparu dans les égouts.

-Si vous étiez capables de vous évader d'Askaban, pourquoi avez-vous attendu 12 ans pour le faire ?

-Je savais que j'étais innocent, et je pensais que, si la vérité triomphait, je serais libéré. Je ne voulais pas rajouter à mon casier judiciaire une évasion de prison. Mais un jour, dans un journal, j'ai vu une photo de Ronald Weasley, qui portait un rat sur son épaule. D'après le journal, c'était son animal de compagnie, mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu Peter sous son apparence de rat. Le journal disait que Ron allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard, dans la même classe que Harry Potter. A ce moment-là, j'ai sut que Peter ferait n'importe quoi pour enlever Harry à l'instant même où Voldemort resurgirait. J'étais le seul à pouvoir reconnaître Peter. C'est pour ça que je me suis évadé : pour protéger mon filleul du danger qu'il encourrait.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Fudge semblait hésiter à prononcer son verdict. Soudain, une autre femme se leva.

-La parole est à Amélia Bones, déclara Fudge.

-Monsieur Fudge, vous avez l'air d'hésiter. Ce qu'il a dit est pourtant très clair ! A moins que votre aversion pour un sorcier qui vous a échappé pendant deux ans vous empêche de croire sur parole quelqu'un qui a absorbé du véritasérum ?

-Elle a raison ! renchérit quelqu'un d'autre. La véritasérum ne ment jamais !

Fudge soupira et demanda :

-Les partisans d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Askaban ?

Un certain nombre de personnes levèrent la main. A peu près la moitié des jurés.

-Les partisans d'un abandon des charges retenues et d'une remise en liberté totale ?

Une autre moitié leva la main. A vue d'œil, il était impossible de déterminer pour quelle décision avait voté la majorité, et Sirius ne put que lever les yeux vers Fudge, qui soupira en déclarant :

-La majorité l'emportant, à 50 voix contre 51, les charges sont abandonnées. Sirius Black, vous êtes désormais libre, et, selon les dernières volontés de James Potter, vous êtes autorisé, si vous le désirez, à prendre en charge son fils Harry James Potter. Veuillez recevoir nos plus plates excuses pour votre condamnation datant d'il y a 12 ans.

Les chaînes autour de ses poignets se détachèrent. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Il était libre. Et, par-dessus ça, il était reconnu comme le tuteur légal de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout était fini. Il pourrait désormais tout recommencer, sortir dans la rue sans chercher à se cacher, et surtout, vivre avec Harry sans l'obliger à vivre caché en permanence. Tout était fini. Il se leva, et, après que Fudge lui ai demandé de ne pas sortir de son domicile avant que la gazette du sorcier du lendemain n'annonce sa libération, il transplana et atterrit dans le hall de la maison. Il s'attendait à voir Harry lui sauter dessus, mais rien. Le silence total régnait dans la maison. Il cria :

-Harry ! Remus !

-Sirius, je suis là ! répondit la voix de Remus.

Elle provenait de la chambre de Harry. Sirius monta les escaliers, et, en entrant dans la chambre, se figea et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Harry était allongé dans son lit, évanoui. Il transpirait légèrement, et, en posant une main sur son front, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait la peau brûlante. Il interrogea Remus du regard, qui lui tendit un parchemin résultant d'un sortilège de diagnostique. Malgré sa peau brûlante, Harry était tombé en hypothermie, et la température de son corps ne dépassait pas les 35°. De plus, son cœur battait relativement lentement, alors qu'il était en hypertension. Il comprit ce qui s'était passé : Harry avait reçu un ou plusieurs sortilèges qui avaient failli le tuer, et, en essayant de réagir, son organisme s'était totalement déréglé, produisant une dizaine de symptômes totalement contradictoires les uns par rapport aux autres. Mais il n'existait qu'un seul sortilège capable de créer un tel dérèglement chez un humain, et encore, il fallait que ce sort soit utilisé souvent et longtemps.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius, murmura Remus. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a regardé pendant trois secondes avant de s'évanouir. Si Rogue ne lui avait pas fait boire une potion de stimulation cardiaque, il serait mort à peine une minute après.

-Remus… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

---------------------------------------------------

Harry soupira. Peu importe à quel point il s'inquiétait, le fait d'angoisser pour Sirius ne changerait rien à la décision de Fudge. Il se leva du canapé, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de Sirius… ou la nouvelle de son renvoi à Askaban. Il n'osait même pas y penser. Il préférait se concentrer sur autre chose. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit l'un des livres que Remus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en le feuilletant. Le livre était rempli d'informations très utiles, et, rien qu'avec ce livre, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aurait eut de quoi couvrir le programme de toute une année. Il s'apprêtait à tourner une page du livre lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en bas. C'était sûrement Remus qui arrivait. Il posa le livre et sortit de sa chambre. Il constata avec un léger haussement de sourcils que ce n'était pas Remus. C'était Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Sirius est déjà parti ? demanda le directeur.

-Oui, mais il a dit que Remus passerait dans l'après-midi…

-Très bien. Dis-moi, Harry… Tu ne saurait pas, par hasard, si Sirius aurait retrouvé dans la maison une bague noire avec un serpent gravé dessus ?

-Sirius retrouve tous les jours plein de trucs qui ont appartenus à ses parents, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il a retrouvé cette bague. Pourquoi, elle vous appartient ?

-Oui, il semblerait que je l'ai égarée dans la maison… Maintenant, Harry, Sirius n'est pas là, mais je sais qu'il prend très à cœur ton entraînement pour que tu puisses te défendre en cas d'attaque. Tu accepterais que je le remplace pour t'entraîner, juste aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'est pas là ?

Harry fut surpris par sa demande. Pourquoi Dumbledore prendrait-il le temps de l'aider, puisque Sirius avait habituellement tout le temps nécessaire ? Il répondit cependant :

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas…

-Très bien ! Vas chercher ta baguette, et rejoins-moi dans la salle d'entraînement !

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, et prit sa baguette avant de descendre dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter avec Sirius. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et lui dit :

-On va juste commencer par un duel, pour voir un peu ce que tu sais faire. Tous les coups sont permis. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour attaquer ou te défendre.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sa main fermement serrée sur sa baguette. Dumbledore s'écria :

-Liguium Extrema !

Une pluie de filets d'or s'abattit vers Harry, qui cria par réflexe :

-Protego !

Une partie des filaments dorés se dissipèrent sur le bouclier de Harry, mais celui-ci ne tint pas longtemps. Il se fracassa d'un un grand éclat, et quelques filets frappèrent Harry, qui fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le sortilège lui avait donné l'impression de ressentir soudainement un immense poing de coté douloureux. Il vit Dumbledore pointer sa baguette sur lui. Instinctivement, il roula sur le sol et se releva en criant :

-Rictusempra !

Dumbledore para le sort d'un coup de baguette, et lança vers Harry un rayon noir qu'il esquiva habilement. Mais le directeur connaissait des sortilèges dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et, à peine deux minutes après, il était allongé par terre, désarmé, et littéralement épuisé, de la même façon que lors de son premier duel avec Sirius. Pourtant, le duel n'avait duré que deux minutes, et il n'avait pas attaqué tant que ça… Il respirait rapidement, essoufflé, à bout de forces.

-Relève-toi, Harry.

La voix de Dumbledore lui paraissait incroyablement lointaine, comme s'il avait été à des kilomètres… Mais il se releva tout de même, en tremblant sur ses jambes. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester debout, et, lorsque Dumbledore recommença à parler, il entendit ses paroles sans même les comprendre :

-Harry, je pense que tu connais à peu près les méthodes de combat des mangemorts, et tu sais qu'ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables… Tu combats déjà très bien l'_imperium, _mais le doloris peut lui aussi être combattu, et devenir totalement inoffensif si tu y es habitué. Je voudrais essayer de t'y habituer, si tu apprends à le supporter, ça pourrait te sauver la vie dans un duel.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Dumbledore leva sa baguette :

­-_Endoloris !_

Harry ne put rien faire. Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut projeté par terre, et, à peine une fraction de seconde après, il eut l'impression que sa peau était chauffée à blanc. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, la douleur aveuglante parcourant sans pitié chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Puis la douleur disparut. Le Gryffondor resta allongé sur le sol moelleux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Une voix provenant à des kilomètres au-dessus de lui résonna dans ses oreilles :

-Je sais, ça fait mal. Mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues ! _Endoloris !_

La douleur revint, plus frappante, plus aveuglante, plus déchirante que la dernière fois. Il recommença à hurler, luttant vainement pour essayer d'oublier cette sensation de métal en fusion qui parcourait chacune de ses veines. Le sortilège ne s'arrêtait pas, durant plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait sombrer dans le sommeil, dans le coma, ou même dans la mort, n'importe quoi, du moment que cette douleur fulgurante s'arrête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'arrêta de hurler. A si, il comprenait pourquoi : Dumbledore avait mis fin au sortilège. Etendu sur le sol, il murmura :

-Arrêtez… S'il vous plait, monsieur, arrêtez, ça fait mal…

-Si tu ne supportes plus la douleur maintenant, tu ne pèseras pas lourd face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Endoloris !_

Toujours cette douleur, plus forte, plus puissante à chaque fois. Un cri de douleur, plus faible que les autres, s'échappa de sa bouche. Il n'essayait même plus de lutter contre la douleur. Plus vite il la laissera le submerger, plus vite il mourrait. Et il ne désirait rien d'autre. Il voulait mourir, ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus avoir à souffrir, juste un trou noir sans aucune sensation. Une voix résonna au-dessus de sa tête :

-_Stupéfix !_

Stupéfix… Il aurait tellement aimé être frappé par ce sortilège, pour avoir enfin la chance de s'évanouir dans un noir sans fin. Mais la rayon passa au-dessus de sa tête et frappa Dumbledore. Est-ce que le sortilège doloris s'était arrêté en même temps ? Il n'en savait rien. La douleur qui parcourait son corps n'était pas très différente de celle qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était soumis au sort. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque deux mains le prirent par les épaules pour le retourner sur le dos. Quelqu'un lui enleva ses lunettes cassées.

-HARRY ! Harry, regarde-moi !

Il leva vaguement les yeux vers la voix qui l'appelait. Deux personnes étaient penchées au-dessus de lui. Celle qui le tenait par les épaules avait des cheveux bruns, presque gris, et de grands yeux cernés. L'autre, accroupi à coté de lui, avait un visage tout aussi pâle, mais avec des cheveux noirs beaucoup plus gras. Tous les deux le regardaient avec la même inquiétude. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, mais sentait toujours cette douleur transperçant chacun de ses membres. Puis, lentement, très lentement, la douleur disparut à son tour. Puis plus rien. Le vide, le trou noir.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sirius resta bouche bée. Remus s'attendait à le voir hurler de rage, mais, après être resté immobile quelques instants, il tira la chaise du bureau de Harry et se laissa tomber dessus, la tête dans les mains.

-Sirius… Je suis désolé… Vraiment.

-C'est pas de ta faute, Remus. Je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Dumbledore l'avait fait. Le directeur de Poudlard, celui que tout le monde considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, torturant un adolescent d'à peine 15 ans, uniquement pour qu'il puisse combattre un mage noir. Même si le comportement de Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus louche chaque jour, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le ferait vraiment. A coté de lui, Remus étouffa un bâillement. Sirius dit sèchement :

-La pleine lune était il y a deux jours… Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

-Si, mais Harry était dans un état critique… Je voulais pas le laisser seul.

-Merci, murmura Sirius. Vas dormir, je m'occupe de lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi.

-OK, merci. Au fait, Rogue est retourné à Poudlard pour essayer de lui concocter une potion pour que son organisme se stabilise. Il devrait bientôt revenir.

-D'accord.

Remus sortit de la chambre, et Sirius tira sa chaise près du lit de son filleul. Il lui jeta un nouveau sortilège de diagnostique. Son rythme cardiaque s'était légèrement accéléré, mais il était toujours en hyper tension et en hypothermie, malgré sa peau plus brûlante que jamais. Après lui avoir mis son pyjama, il fit apparaître une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant, avec lequel il épongea la transpiration sur le visage de Harry. Il sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Il était tombé dans un coma profond, et ne se réveillerait pas tant que son organisme ne se serait pas stabilisé. De toute façon, rien que l'hypothermie dans laquelle il avait basculé aurait suffie à faire s'évanouir n'importe qui. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Rogue. Il désigna Harry d'un hochement de tête :

-Il va mieux ?

-Toujours en hypothermie… répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Rogue tira de sa poche une fiole remplie d'une potion de couleur bleue transparente. Sirius regarda la fiole avec méfiance et demanda d'un ton sec :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion que je lui ai trouvé. Ca devrait calmer sa tension et faire remonter sa température. Dans le pire des cas, il aura un peu de fièvre, mais rien de grave.

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un poison ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez fou pour l'empoisonner devant toi ?

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre, et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Rogue s'approcher de Harry. Il lui fit basculer la tête en arrière pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche, puis versa doucement la potion dans sa gorge, en vérifiant qu'il l'avalait bien, sans s'étrangler avec. Puis, lorsqu'il eut rebouché la fiole, Sirius retourna près de Harry pour le réinstaller confortablement sur son oreiller, tout en évitant d'imaginer ce que James aurait pensé s'il avait vu Rogue toucher son fils et lui faire boire une potion. Soudain, il demanda :

-Dumbledore… Il est où ?

-Je suppose qu'il est toujours stupéfixé en bas, répondit Rogue avec négligence. Aucun de nous deux ne s'est vraiment préoccupé de lui, l'état du gamin était plus important… Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'une fois que Harry sera hors de danger, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire…

---------------------------------------------------

Noir. Total. Il ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien à part du noir. Un noir si agréable, si paisible… Il essaya de bouger… Et retint aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. Toute la douleur accumulée dans son corps s'était réveillée, sans signes avant-coureur. Il entendit quelqu'un à coté de lui :

-Harry ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sirius était assis à coté de lui, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Il essaya de se redresser, mais Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Reste allongé, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Oui, finalement c'est vrai que ça faisait quand même un peu moins mal quand il était allongé…

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sirius avec la même voix inquiète, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ca va… répondit-il d'une voix effroyablement faible.

-Tu as encore mal ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius lui dit :

-Attends-moi deux secondes, je vais te chercher une potion contre la douleur.

Il sortit, et revint très vite, avec dans les mains un gobelet en plastique contenant une potion jaune. Il glissa un bras sous le dos de Harry pour l'aider à se redresser pour qu'il puisse avaler la potion. Aussitôt, la douleur qui parcourait son corps disparut presque totalement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

-De rien. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il essaya de se redresser, et Sirius l'aida à se lever et à descendre dans la cuisine. Il lui servit une assiette de bacon avec un œuf, puis un verre d'eau. Harry but lentement, laissant l'eau rafraîchir son corps brûlé par la douleur du sortilège _doloris_. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant Rogue rentrer. Il jeta un regard inexpressif vers Harry, avant de se diriger vers Sirius. Il lui tendit une fiole en murmurant quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas, et Sirius répondit quelque chose à vois aussi basse avant de prendre la fiole. Puis Rogue demanda à voix plus haute, cette fois :

-Au fait, Maugrey t'en as parlé ?

-Oui, le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas être sûr que Voldemort n'en ai pas lui aussi entendu parler.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla Rogue.

-Pourquoi, ça te fait peur t'entendre le nom de ton Maître ?

Rogue amorça un mouvement de poignet vers sa baguette, mais se ravisa.

-On ferait mieux d'en reparler à la prochaine réunion, déclara-t-il.

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis Rogue parti. Harry demanda en fronçant :

-Sirius… Je me suis toujours demandé… Cette histoire, de ne pas prononcer son nom, ça vient d'où ? C'est lui qui l'a lancée, ou…

-J'imagine… répondit Sirius. Voldemort voulait avant tout avoir un nom qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers. Alors, ses mangemorts ont fait circuler la rumeur que prononcer son nom portait malheur, puis, quand des gens se faisaient tuer, on disait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient oser évoquer son nom. Au fil des années, c'est devenu quelque chose d'automatique. Par exemple, demande à Ron : Il sait qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom, mais il est incapable de se souvenir de qui le lui a dit. C'est devenu quelque chose d'inné. Alors les gens: ont été obligés d'inventer pleins d'appellations Tu-sais-qui, ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Remarque, ces appellations sont plutôt utiles pour savoir qui est dans quel camp : par exemple, y a que les mangemorts qui vont l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Sirius continua :

-En fait, il n'y a aucune raison pour avoir peur de prononcer son nom. On dit que si on le fait, on va se faire tuer, mais comme s'il avait des moyens de savoir qui osait le prononcer… C'est totalement débile cette histoire. Voldemort a bien compris que les gens sont près à faire n'importe quoi par peur…

Tout en parlant, il finissait de manger une grappe de raisins. Lorsque Harry eut lui aussi finit de manger, Sirius s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front. Puis il regarda les cernes qu'il avait autour des yeux, et soupira :

-Tu as encore l'air fatigué… Tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir…

Il acquiesça, se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Comme il était déjà en pyjama, il se laissa directement tomber sur son lit, sans pour autant enlever ses lunettes. Il avait la sensation horrible de passer à coté de quelque chose d'une importance vitale, comme si ce que Sirius lui avait dit pouvait résoudre une énigme capitale, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il réfléchit pendant dix minutes, avant d'estimer qu'il chercherait le lendemain. Il était trop fatigué. Il enleva ses lunettes, et se glissa sous sa couverture, avant de fermer les yeux. Dans ses rêves, il revit la scène dans laquelle il était dans la salle d'entraînement, avec Dumbledore. Il était allongé sur le sol dans un état lamentable, la douleur parcourant chacun de ses membres. Il murmurait :

-Arrêtez… S'il vous plait, monsieur, arrêtez, ça fait mal…

-Si tu ne supportes plus la douleur maintenant, tu ne pèseras pas lourd face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondait Dumbledore.

Le décor changeait. La salle d'entraînement devenait la cuisine. Dumbledore était remplacé par Sirius, mangeant nonchalamment une grappe de raisins. Celui-ci disait :

-Remarque, ces appellations sont plutôt utiles pour savoir qui est dans quel camp : par exemple, y a que les mangemorts qui vont l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De nouveau la salle d'entraînement.

-Si tu ne supportes plus la douleur maintenant, tu ne pèseras pas lourd face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La voix de Sirius revenait :

« par exemple, y a que les mangemorts qui vont l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« tu ne pèseras pas lourd face au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« y a que les mangemorts qui vont l'appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« face au Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« que les mangemorts… »

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne voulait pas le croire… Et pourtant… Pourtant tout se tenait dans une suite logique, comme si ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'été n'était qu'un gigantesque puzzle auquel il venait de trouver la dernière pièce.

--------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! J'espère avoir autant de reviews que pour le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! (Vous voyez, quand vous voulez…)


	8. Dans les griffes du serpent

Je sais, ce chapitre a pris plus de temps que les autres, mais premièrement, il est plus long, et en plus, maintenant que je suis officiellement myope, mes parents ne veulent pas que je fasse plus de deux heures d'ordi (contre parfois 7 ou 8 heures les jours où il n'y avait pas le lycée ET que je m'ennuyait) tant que je n'aurait pas mes lunettes (j'ose même pas imaginer la tronche que je vais avoir avec ça…) Donc ben voilà, les chapitres (ou plutôt LE chapitre, car j'ai de très fortes raisons de croire que le prochain sera le dernier, même si rien n'est encore fixé) sera peut-être un petit poil plus long à paraître. En tout cas, je fais ce que je peux !

------------------------------------------------------------------

Anais72 : Pourquoi tant de personnes ont voulues que Sirius retourne à Askaban ? Tout simplement parce que les preuves de son innocence étaient flagrantes, et que, comme tout ministère qui se respecte, le ministère de la magie n'aime pas admettre ses erreurs, un peu comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs… Voilà la suite !

Loulou2a : Aaaaaaaaaah se consoler dans les bras de Sirius, ça doit faire du bien… J'espère qu'il t'a bien réconfortée ! Et après… Dumby mangemort ? Dumby remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Onarluca : Est-ce que le vrai Dumby est mort ? Disons que oui et non à la fois. Plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

Demeraude : « Alors là, si tu n'a pas de review avec ça, je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune solution à ton problème... », tu dis, hein ? Ouais, ben des reviews, j'en ai quand même eu beaucoup moins qu'au chapitre précédant… Bouhouhou ! Voilà la suite !

Adenoide : Dumby est si maléfique que ça, à ton avis ? Peut-être que ce chapitre te fera changer d'avis…

Florely : Soumis à l'imperium ? Remplacé par du polynectar ? Eh bien, pour te donner une idée, soumis, oui, imperium, non, remplacé, oui, et polynectar, non ! Plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

Marie Missélia Black : Tu dis « soit il est soumis à l'imperium(mais j'en doute, il doit certainement savoir résister au sort!!) ou alors c'est un mangemort déguisé en Dumby ou alors il est possédé!( quoi on peut toujours rêver, non?) » Eh bien, peut-être que le rêve va finalement atteindre la réalité… Pour la longueur des reviews, 17 lignes pour toi, 14 pour Gryffondor, tu l'as en effet battu ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Votma : lol oui, Harry est sous bonne protection, du moins… C'est ce que tut le monde pense. Pour Dumby, tu découvriras vraiment qui il est dans ce chapitre !

Neko : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et oui, Dumby est assez grave, mais tu en découvriras plus sur lui dans ce chapitre !

Grispoils : Même commentaire qu'aux autres, tu en découvriras plus sur Dumby dans ce chapitre !

Gryffondor : Mais je t'en prie, vas tuer Dumbledore, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller te retenir, peut-être parce que je n'en serais pas capable, vu ta hargne envers lui, mais en plus, parce que ce chapitre va peut-être te retenir un peu plus efficacement que moi… Oui, tu as raison, je me suis trompée, je voulais bien mettre Fudge et pas Croupton. Et au fait, ressaisis-toi, comme elle l'a si bien fait remarquer, Marie Missélia Black t'as battue en matière de longueur de reviews ! ;-)

Touraz : Non, pas Sirius, Dumbledore, qu'est un mangemort ! Mon Sirius qui serait un mangemort, et puis quoi encore, hein ? Voilà la suite !

Likaella : Voilà la suite !

-----------------------------------------------

Harry essaya de se rendormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il finit par se lever, et aller vers le salon, où Sirius l'aperçut. Il se leva du canapé et le prit par les épaules.

-Harry, tu devrais être en train de dormir…

-Je sais, mais…

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de comprendre, puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tut, attendant que Sirius dise quelque chose. Celui-ci restait silencieux, paraissant réfléchir. Puis, tout en le tenant par les épaules, il lui dit :

-Ecoute-moi, Harry. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour vérifier si c'est vrai ou non. Mais ça ne te regarde pas, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne peux rien faire contre Dumbledore, et la parole d'un mineur n'aura d'influences nul part dans le monde magique. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être mis à l'écart, mais laisse-moi régler ça, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Parfait. Maintenant retourne te coucher. Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil pour m'assurer que tu dormes jusqu'à demain. Tu es suffisamment fatigué comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu ai l'esprit obnubilé par des problèmes qui ne te concernent pas, au point que ça t'empêche de dormir. Viens.

Sirius le reconduisit à sa chambre, puis alla lui chercher une potion de sommeil. Il s'assura que Harry la boive entièrement, puis, lorsqu'il tomba endormi, il reprit le verre de sa main, lui enleva ses lunettes, le réinstalla confortablement sur son oreiller et lui remonta sa couverture jusqu'au cou. Puis il sortit et monta directement dans sa chambre. Les paroles de Harry lui revenait dans la tête. Et si réellement il avait raison ? Si réellement, Dumbledore était passé du coté obscur ? Sirius avait souvent passé plus d'une heure avec lui cet été, s'il buvait du polynectar, il s'en serait aperçu… Mais Dumbledore, un mangemort… Si Rita Skeeter apprenait ça, sa plume à papotte exploserait de contentement… En même temps, c'est vrai que, si Harry n'avait vraiment entendu appeler Voldemort « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes quant au coté de Dumbledore dans la guerre. Mais Dumbledore, un mangemort, c'était tout simplement impossible. Puis, il se redressa de son lit, saisit une plume et un parchemin, griffonna quelques mots avant d'envoyer son hibou le porter. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net.

----------------------------------------------

Harry resta allongé, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, les yeux fermés, sentant la chaleur du soleil lui caresser la nuque. D'habitude, toutes les questions qu'il se posait l'empêchait de se reposer vraiment, et il passait ses nuits à ne faire que somnoler. Cette fois, la potion de sommeil que Sirius l'avait obligé à boire l'avait plongé dans un sommeil profond qui avait duré plus de 10 heures. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son réveil. 11 heures. Il se redressa en bâillant, s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine dont la porte était entrouverte. Il entra, et vit Sirius et Maugrey Fol Œil, en pleine discussion. Sirius leva les yeux vers Harry et lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha de son parrain, et Maugrey lui demanda :

-Tiens, tu tombes bien, Potter. Tu dis que Dumbledore a appelé Voldemort « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu, après…

-Harry, est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose, demandé quelque chose, n'importe quoi ? demanda Sirius.

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, réfléchissant.

-Oui ! dit-il soudainement. Lorsqu'il est rentré, il m'a demandé si tu n'avais pas retrouvé une bague avec un serpent dessus… J'ai pas trop compris ce que c'était, cette histoire…

-Une bague avec un serpent dessus ? Non, je ne vois pas ce que c'est… murmura Sirius. Dumbledore est de plus en plus louche, ces derniers temps…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de faire attention. On est jamais trop prudent, avec Voldemort dans les parages, déclara Maugrey en se levant. Alors faites gaffe ! Vigilance constante !

Maugrey transplana, et Sirius se tourna vers Harry. Il paraissait plus réveillé que d'habitude, même s'il avait toujours des grandes cernes autour des yeux. La potion de sommeil lui avait fait pas mal d'effets. Après qu'il ait pris son petit-déjeuner, Sirius dit à Harry de le suivre. Il l'emmena vers le dernier étage, ouvrit une porte et fit signe à Harry de rentrer. La pièce était totalement vide, mais Sirius y avait installé Buck, l'hippogriffe avec lequel il s'était enfuit. Harry s'inclina devant l'hippogriffe qui lui rendit son salut, puis lui caressa le nez en demandant :

-Tu comptes le laisser ici, où le ramener à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Si Hagrid est sûr de pouvoir le cacher du ministère, alors je pense qu'on le ramènera à Poudlard, il y sera mieux qu'ici…

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée avec Buck, puis, l'après-midi, Harry resta au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, pendant que Sirius vérifiait dans les étages s'il ne retrouvait pas la bague dont Dumbledore avait parlé. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry sursauta, et sortit du salon pour voir ce qui se passait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette.

-_Everte Statim !_

Trois rayons de sortilèges le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il fut projeté violemment contre la rampe de l'escalier. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et leva la tête. Une vingtaine de mangemorts, tous recouverts de capes, se tenaient dans le hall, leurs baguettes dans la main. Harry tira la sienne et réussit à repousser le mangemort le plus proche. Il se releva, mais un _expelliarmus_ le frappa, et il se retrouva désarmé face aux mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux pointa sa baguette sur lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer la moindre formule, une autre voix cria :

-_Rictusempra !_

Le mangemort fut projeté en dehors de la maison. Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius dévaler les escaliers 4 à 4, sa baguette pointée vers les mangemorts. Ceux-ci allaient rejeter un sort vers Harry, mais, avant que le rayon rouge n'ait put l'atteindre, Sirius saisit son filleul par les épaules et le plaqua par terre. Il l'aida rapidement à se relever, et cria :

-Harry, cours ! Sauve-toi !

-Sirius, non, tu vas te faire tuer !

-Moi, c'est pas grave, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils réussissent à t'avoir ! Vas-t-en, je te dis !

-_Impedimenta !_

Sirius se baissa et le sortilège vola au-dessus de l'escalier, fracassant la porte de la chambre de Harry.

-COURS ! hurla Sirius.

-_STUPEFIX !_

Les vingt mangemorts avaient criés les sorts en même temps. Harry sentit quatre rayons le frapper de plein fouet. Sirius avait aussi été touché. Il eut juste le temps de le voir s'effondrer avant de sombrer à son tour dans un grand trou noir.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry trembla. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais en tout cas, il faisait un froid glacial. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Il se frotta les yeux, et se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient tombées de son nez. Il les chercha à tâtons, puis finit par les trouver. Il les mit, et remarqua qu'il était enfermé dans un cachot entièrement noir, sans aucune lumière. Il bougea légèrement, et une douleur lui transperça les chevilles. En posant une main dessus, il sentit quelque chose de glacé refermé sur ses pieds. Il distingua deux chaînes, ancrées dans le mur du cachot, attachées solidement et étroitement autour de ses chevilles. Il fut à nouveau parcourut par un frisson. Le froid intense du cachot devenait mordant, horrible, et, comme dans la maison, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt, il était en train de geler sur place. Puis soudain, un sentiment d'inquiétude le parcourut. Sirius… Il l'avait vu tomber sous les éclairs de stupéfixion. Mais après… Etait-il prisonnier dans un autre cachot ? Ou bien l'avaient-ils… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas admettre que la dernière personne qui ait voulu de lui soit morte par sa faute. Frissonnant, il plia les genoux et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, cherchant à se réchauffer. Au loin, une porte claqua. Il se recroquevilla encore plus en entendant la porte de son cachot s'ouvrir. Deux mangemorts entrèrent. Sans un mot, l'un d'entre eux lui laissa un verre d'eau et un bout de pain dur à coté de lui, puis vérifia que les chaînes autour de ses chevilles étaient suffisamment serrées, pendant que l'autre tenait sa baguette pointée sur lui, près à lui jeter un sort s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Puis, il lui dit en désignant le bout de pain :

-Je te conseille de manger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore besoin de toi vivant.

Les deux mangemorts ressortirent du cachot sans un mot de plus, le laissant trembler de froid dans le noir total. La voix du mangemort résonnait dans sa tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore besoin de toi vivant. Pourquoi Voldemort se donnerait-il la peine de le laisser vivant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué pendant qu'il était stupéfixé ? Et en quoi avait-il besoin de lui ? Et surtout, où était Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il passa un long moment à s'interroger. Il n'avait pas de montre, et l'absence de fenêtre l'empêchait d'avoir une idée approximative de l'heure en fonction de la lumière. Combien de temps avait-il passé stupéfixé ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ? Plus pour passer le temps que par faim, il grignota le morceau de pain sec laissé par les mangemorts, sans pour autant pouvoir retenir les questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui. La porte s'ouvrit, et deux mangemorts rentrèrent à nouveau. L'un d'eux lui détacha les chevilles, puis l'obligea à se lever. Il lui attacha solidement les mains dans son dos, et le poussa brutalement vers la sortie. Ils traversèrent un grand couloir sombre, avant de monter un escalier donnant sur un hall aux murs noirs, mais avec tout de même quelques minuscules fenêtres laissant passer un rayon de lune. Visiblement, il avait passé l'après-midi entier dans les cachots. Le mangemort le fit avancer jusqu'à un couloir, qui se terminait par une grande porte en chêne, ressemblant étrangement avec la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Le mangemort frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense, aux murs verts et argents. Devant lui, assit sur un grand fauteuil noir, Voldemort le regardait, un léger sourire sur son visage inhumain. Le mangemort le força à avancer devant Voldemort, puis l'obligea à s'agenouiller avant de lui ligoter les chevilles pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relever. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester à genoux, il s'inclina et repartit avec l'autre mangemort. Le Gryffondor leva un regard terrifié vers Voldemort, qui finit par dire de sa voix glacée :

-Détends-toi, Harry. Comme mes mangemorts te l'ont dit, j'ai encore besoin de toi vivant.

-Vous essayez de me tuer pendant 14 ans, et quand vous en avez l'occasion vous me laissez vivant ? demanda Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

-Tu donnes la réponse en posant la question, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu m'as échappé pendant 14 ans, si bien qu'avant de te tuer, je préfère découvrir qui tu es vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Dumbledore ne t'as jamais parlé d'une prophétie, faite un peu avant ta naissance ? Cette prophétie explique pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer quand tu avais un an, mais également ce que tu pourrais éventuellement faire contre moi. Avant de te tuer, je voudrais connaître cette prophétie dans son intégralité, et c'est la que tu interviens.

-Comment ça ? répéta-t-il.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Potter, s'impatienta Voldemort. Dumbledore possède une copie de la prophétie, une copie qu'il a cachée au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Ton parrain sait très bien où elle se trouve. C'est là que tu interviens. Je veux d'abord me servir de toi comme d'une monnaie d'échange pour avoir cette prophétie, et si je me rends compte qu'elle n'annonce aucun danger pour moi si j'essaye de te tuer, alors à ce moment-là, je te tuerais avant même que tu n'ait put repartir avec Black. Mais s'il y a un danger… Disons que tu auras eu de la chance !

-Sirius… Où il est ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Si mes mangemorts ont respectés mes ordres, alors ton cher parrain doit toujours être au square Grimmaud. Comme tu as dut t'en rendre compte, mes mangemorts ont été obligés de le stupéfixer pour pouvoir t'emmener, mais ils ne lui ont rien fait d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait se réveiller très vite… Dès que j'aurais ordonné à Dumbledore d'aller le réveiller !

-Dumbledore est vraiment un mangemort ?

-Oui et non. Je savais que, pour pouvoir accéder aux secrets de l'ordre du phénix, il fallait que je réussisse à le soumettre à mon autorité. Je n'ai même pas essayé le sortilège de l'_impérium_, je savais d'avance que ça ne marcherait pas. Alors j'ai pensé à une autre méthode que tu dois connaître. Ginny Weasley, possédée grâce au pouvoir d'un journal intime, ça te dit quelque chose ? J'ai utilisé le même stratagème avec Dumbledore. Mais je savais qu'il ne se laisserait pas abuser aussi facilement. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée. Ce cher directeur se méfie, c'est vrai, mais il est parfois trop méfiant, et c'est l'un de ses principaux points faibles. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il découvre une bague représentant un serpent. Cette bague était remplie de magie noire, à un tel point qu'il n'a pas osé la laisser sans protection à Poudlard. Il a préféré la garder continuellement sur lui, pour l'avoir à l'œil. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que plus il la portait, plus je déversais mon âme dans son corps. Au bout de deux semaines, je ne le contrôlait pas encore, mais j'arrivais plus ou moins à influencer ses choix. Quelques jours après, je le possédait totalement. J'ai alors voulu tenter de lui soutirer des informations, et, en à peine trois jours, j'avais réussi à le convaincre de me révéler l'endroit où se trouvait le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Je pouvais lui demander des tas d'autres choses, du moment qu'il conserve la bague sur lui. Cependant, lors d'une querelle avec ton parrain, celui-ci lui a jeté un ou deux sortilèges qui ont fait tomber la bague de son doigt, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. En temps normal, j'aurait déjà pris suffisamment de contrôle pour pouvoir le maintenir sans la bague. Mais un esprit tel que celui de Dumbledore ne se contrôle pas aussi facilement que ça. Non seulement, contrairement à d'autres personnes, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était possédé, mais en plus, il a réussi à lutter contre mon emprise. Et à un moment, il m'a échappé. Pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles il a repris ses esprits, il a compris que, étant possédé, tu étais en danger immédiat. Il a alors écrit une lettre à ton parrain, pour lui demander de t'apprendre à te défendre face à un mage noir, de façon à ce que tu sois capable de réagir si je lui ordonnais de t'attaquer. Lorsque j'ai repris le contrôle, c'était trop tard, la lettre était déjà envoyée, et ton parrain aurait trouvé ça louche si je renvoyais une deuxième lettre disant de ne pas tenir compte de la première. J'ai alors essayé de convaincre ton parrain de te torturer lors de ces séances, ce qu'il a refusé. J'ai donc dut m'en charger moi-même. Enfin… Pas vraiment moi-même.

-Qui, alors ? demanda Harry.

-Lorsque tu étais dans la salle d'entraînement avec Dumbledore, j'ai dut aller autre part. J'ai alors confié la tâche à l'une de mes plus fidèles mangemorts, tâche qu'elle a accomplie à la perfection, à un détail près. Elle n'a pas osé lui ordonner de prononcer mon nom. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas passé à coté, hein ?

Voldemort se leva, tira sa baguette et s'accroupit devant Harry pour être à sa hauteur. Il pointa sa baguette sur son cou, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et Harry se retenait de ne pas crier sous la douleur de sa cicatrice.

-Tu es perspicace, Potter. Peut-être même un peu trop pour que je te laisse continuer comme ça. Il est temps que tu reçoives une leçon qui te dissuadera de mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te concerne pas.

Le mage noir se releva, et pointa sa baguette sur le Gryffondor :

-_Endoloris !_

Harry aurait juré que ses os étaient en feu. Il tomba allongé sur le sol, hurlant sous la douleur de sa peau brûlante. Sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais, et il se demandait si elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la douleur cessa. Il resta étendu sur le sol, ses poignets et ses chevilles toujours immobilisés par des liens, la respiration haletante. Voldemort s'accroupit à coté de lui, le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna sur le coté pour qu'ils soient de nouveau face à face. Harry frissonna lorsque le mage noir lui caressa la joue de ses longs doigts blafards. Puis il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, et Harry sentit un courant glacial lui traverser le corps. Il murmura d'une voix faible :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était…

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Potter. Ce sortilège vas t'apprendre la véritable signification du mot souffrance.

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort, qui claqua des doigts. Deux mangemorts rentrèrent, détachèrent les jambes de Harry, et le remmenèrent dans le cachot où il avait été. Après lui avoir enchaîné les chevilles, ils lui détachèrent les mains, lui donnèrent un autre verre d'eau avant de le laisser seul. A nouveau, le froid glacial l'envahit. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, les bras autour des jambes, le front posé sur ses genoux. La douleur du _doloris _le parcourait encore. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait mal, froid, et n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un bout de pain dur depuis midi. Et surtout il était fatigué. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il avait trop froid, trop peur. Un autre gémissement, presque inaudible, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres glacées :

-Sirius…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la joue. Il entendit une voix à des kilomètres au-dessus de lui :

-SIRIUS ! Sirius, bordel, réveille-toi ! SIRIUS !

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur sa joue.

-Oh, c'est bon, Lunard, je t'entends… murmura-t-il.

-Alors ouvre les yeux !

Il s'efforça d'émerger du trou noir dans lequel il était tombé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement.

-Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Voilà ce qui se passe !

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol, à coté de lui. Sirius jeta un regard endormi dessus, mais, plus il lisait, plus son regard se remplissait d'inquiétude.

« _Black,_

_Si tu tiens à revoir ton filleul, rejoins nous devant cette maison, dans une semaine, avec la prophétie que Dumbledore a caché ici, à minuit. Si, à une heure du matin, tu n'es toujours pas là, le gamin repartira définitivement avec nous. A toi de choisir._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

Sirius resta figé devant la lettre un moment avant de s'asseoir sur les escaliers, la tête dans les mains. Un éclair de stupéfixion… Il s'était laissé avoir par _ça_. Et il avait été incapable de protéger son filleul.

-Alors ? demanda Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?

-Je sais pas… répondit Sirius. Une fois qu'ils auront la prophétie, ils le tueront, c'est évident. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le tirer de… là-bas.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de revoir Harry, étendit dans son lit, après que les sortilèges _doloris_ l'aient fait s'évanouir. Il savait que, peut-être en ce moment même, Voldemort était en train de le torturer. Un mouvement au sol attira son attention, vers sa gauche. Il tourna brusquement la tête, mais ne vit absolument rien. Pourtant… Pourtant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que quelque chose avait bougé. Lentement, il se releva, tira sa baguette et s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait aperçu le mouvement. Un éclair gris fila en direction de la porte, mais pas assez rapidement.

-_Petrificus Totalus !_

Le sort frappa un minuscule animal, et Sirius s'en approcha. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il vit de quel animal il s'agissait. C'était un rat. Un gros rat gris auquel il manquait un doigt à l'une de ses pattes.

------------------------------------------

Une minute ? Une heure ? Cinq heures ? Un jour ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait compris à quoi servait le sortilège de Voldemort : il l'empêchait tout simplement de s'endormir. Il avait la chair de poule, et sa peau était bleuie par le froid qui régnait dans le cachot, à un tel point qu'à un moment, il en regretta presque la chaleur intense du _doloris_. Il entendit un bruit au loin. Il releva la tête, mais après avoir passé ce qui lui parut être une dizaine de minutes aux aguets, aucun autre bruit ne survint, et il songea pour la dixième fois que ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il allait sortir de ce cachot, ni qu'il aurait quelque chose à manger. Essayant de combler sa faim, il avala une gorgée d'eau sale, vidant le verre que le mangemort lui avait laissé avant de partir. Il toussa, tentant de chasser de sa gorge le goût amer de ce qui avait dut être de l'eau il y a deux semaines. Il eut à nouveau l'illusion d'un bruit lointain, mais, à nouveau, il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Serrant un peu plus ses jambes contre son torse, il enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à de la chaleur. Un claquement résonna dans le couloir. Cette fois, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination…

------------------------------------------------

Un cri de douleur retentit. Ce n'est pas ce qui empêcha Sirius d'asséner un nouveau coup de poing à l'homme recroquevillé devant lui.

-Vas-y doucement, Sirius, rappela Remus, il sait où est Harry…

Sirius saisit Queudver par le col de sa robe, et, pointant sa baguette sur son cou, grogna :

-Remus a raison. Où est Harry ?

-Ils… Ils l'ont enfermé dans un cachot du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres en… En attendant qu'il le libère en échange de la prophétie…

Sirius projeta Queudver contre le mur le plus proche :

-IL VA VRAIMENT LE LIBERER ? REPONDS !

-Ca dépend… couina Queudver. Si… Si la prophétie annonce un danger s'Il essaye de le tuer, alors il le libérera, mais s'Il… s'Il découvre qu'il peut le tuer sans dangers, il le fera… Je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai pas d'influences auprès de Lui, tu le sais, Sirius…

-En effet, tu n'as pas d'influences auprès de Voldemort. Mais tu peux quand même faire quelque chose…

Il lui exposa son plan. Il termina :

-Alors écoute, Queudver. Tu as tué James et Lily. Rachète-toi un minimum en sauvant leur fils. Tu sais ce que tu a as faire. Et si tu ne le fais pas, cette fois je te tuerait directement, avant même de chercher à savoir ce que tu foutais ici.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Alors ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Maître, dit respectueusement Rogue, agenouillé devant lui. Le problème n'est pas qu'il ne veux rien dire, mais qu'il ne sait rien. J'ai même essayé de pratiquer la légilimancie sur lui, ça ne donne rien, ils ne lui ont absolument rien dit à propos de l'ordre du phénix.

-Où est-il ?

-Toujours avec Nott, Avery, et Bellatrix. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tombé dans un demi-coma, votre sortilège l'empêchant de s'évanouir totalement. Il a toujours les yeux ouverts, mais ne réagit plus à ce qu'on peut dire ou faire.

Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil, et déclara :

-Je te suis.

Rogue le conduisit parmi les couloirs, puis rentra dans une salle. Avery, Nott et Bellatrix Lestrange s'écartèrent respectueusement, laissant Voldemort s'approcher du corps de Harry. Il était assis, appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux ouverts et vides de toutes expressions regardaient Voldemort s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci remarqua que le garçon avait des marques de brûlures, causées par les tortures des mangemorts, sur les bras, et qu'il semblait avoir le nez cassé. Voldemort fit jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette. Harry ne réagit pas, il ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsque les lumières passèrent devant lui. Il finit par tirer sa baguette, et murmurer :

_-Finite Incantatem._

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent aussitôt, et il glissa sur le sol, inconscient.

-Severus, rejète-lui un sort anti-sommeil quand il se réveillera. Ramène-le dans son cachot, et donne-lui quelque chose à manger. Ne le torturez plus avant que je ne vous l'ait ordonné. Je vous rappelle que j'ai encore besoin de lui vivant.

-Bien, Maître.

Rogue fit léviter le corps inerte de Harry, et le remmena dans son cachot. Il l'attacha grâce aux chaînes ancrées dans le mur, laissa un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau à coté de lui avant de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus, il savait que Voldemort le saurait s'il lui faisait boire une potion, ou lui jeter un sort pour le réchauffer. Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures après. Aussitôt, le froid, la fatigue, la douleur et la faim l'assaillirent. En regardant à coté de lui, il vit un morceau de pain. Il le prit, et en mangea un bout. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi bon de manger un simple bout de pain dur, pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne jamais rien avoir goûté d'aussi délicieux. Il bâilla, et s'étira. Aussitôt, une vague de froid se diffusa dans son corps, le faisant frissonner encore plus. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait levé le sort anti-sommeil pour le laisser s'évanouir, mais l'avait ensorcelé pour que le sort revienne dès qu'il se réveillerait. Il était obligé de respirer par la bouche, son nez cassé lui faisant trop mal pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de brûlures douloureuses, et chaque frottement avec son jean lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Il avait la tête qui tournait tellement il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque une semaine, et il ne tenait plus les yeux ouverts. Il plia les genoux, passa ses bras autour, et laissa tomber sa tête dessus. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se reposer, même si, désormais, seul le sommeil dans lequel il ne pouvait pas plonger pouvait lui redonner des forces. Son esprit ensommeillé se déconnectait à la réalité. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa sur le sol gelé. Il entendit des pas au loin. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ne parvint qu'à retomber sur le sol, les yeux mis-clos. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit doucement, sans claquer, sans grincer, comme si la personne qui l'avait ouverte cherchait à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Deux mangemorts venaient de rentrer. Il reconnut vaguement l'un d'entre eux : c'était Queudver. Il tremblait de peur, et semblait être totalement dominé par l'autre, plus grand, dont le visage et le corps entier était recouvert par une cagoule et une cape noire. Queudver s'approcha de lui, détacha ses chevilles, et lui attacha les mains avant de le pousser en avant, à coté de l'autre mangemort. Harry redressa la tête autant qu'il le put. Il avait cru avoir rêvé, mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Il tourna la tête vers le deuxième mangemort. Une étrange odeur familière se dégageait de lui. Une odeur mélangée d'alcool et d'eau de cologne. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur ce « mangemort », avant que celui-ci ne s'approche de lui, tellement près que seul Harry réussit à entendre ce que la voix de Sirius lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ne voulant pas en croire ses oreilles. Sirius reprit :

-Tu te tais, et tu nous suis sans faire d'histoires.

Sirius le prit par ses poignets attachés dans son dos, et le poussa légèrement en avant, derrière Queudver qui ouvrait la marche. Harry était trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts, et il trébuchait sans cesse. Deux fois, il faillit tomber en avant, mais à chaque fois, Sirius le retenait fermement et le redressait pour le forcer à avancer. Dix minutes plus tard, Queudver poussa une minuscule porte, et ils sortirent dehors, à l'orée d'une gigantesque forêt. Sirius détacha les poignets de Harry, et enleva sa cagoule et sa cape de mangemort avant de dire :

-Tu vois, Queudver, quand tu veux…

-Sirius… Il va me tuer !

-Alors viens avec nous ! Les détraqueurs ne te tueront pas, eux !

La menace à peine dissimulée de Sirius fit pâlir Queudver, qui fit aussitôt volte-face pour retourner dans le quartier général des mangemorts par la porte presque invisible. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Sirius se retourna vers Harry et le serra contre lui. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur. Sirius lui passa une cape de fourrure sur les épaules et lui frictionna le dos en lui disant :

-Ne bouge pas.

Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent sur lui, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux pour arriver au premier étage du square Grimmaud. Harry resta blotti contre Sirius, trop fatigué pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux, pour voir que la porte de sa chambre était toujours en miettes. Des pas arrivèrent vers lui, et il entendit la voix de Remus :

-Comment il va ?

-Ca devrait aller, répondit Sirius. Tu peux demander à Kreattur de lui préparer une autre chambre s'il te plait ? Je vais l'allonger dans la mienne en attendant.

-OK.

Harry sentit Sirius le soulever doucement, et l'emmener dans une pièce aux murs rouges. La légère odeur d'eau de Cologne qui s'en dégageait lui laissa comprendre que c'était la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci l'allongea doucement sur son lit, et lui enleva ses lunettes et ses chaussures, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te jète juste un sortilège de diagnostique pour vérifier que tu vas bien, et je te laisse dormir.

Sirius agita légèrement sa baguette, et un parchemin apparut. Il y jeta un œil, avant de déclarer :

-OK, c'est bon, ça peut attendre demain. _Finite Incantate…_

Il n'entendit même pas la fin de la formule. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bouhouhouhouh ! Cette fois je désespère !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca y est, maintenant que mon coup de gueule est passé, le nombre de reviews est de nouveau en chute libre !!!!!!!!! Bouhouhouhouh ! Mais il faut que je fasse QUOI pour en avoir plus ? Peter un coup de gueule à chaque chapitre ? Faire monter le sadisme d'un cran (c'est déjà fait dans ce chapitre, remarquez…). S'il vous plait, lâchez-vous, et faites un tout petit minuscule effort pour imiter les longueurs de reviews de Gryffondor et Marie Missélia Black, s'il vous plait ! Ca prend même pas une minute, et ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci d'avance !


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, avant de commencer ce chapitre, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications pour ce fantastique et effrayant retard. Presque un mois ! Je sais, c'est trop long. Mais j'ai des excuses ! Tout d'abord, ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi peuvent le confirmer, la 1ereS, c'est galère, et entre les devoirs de maths et les TP physiques, j'arrive plus à trouver le temps d'écrire ma fic ! En bref, vive les vacances !

Ensuite, vu que j'ai été assez douée pour glisser sur du carrelage, j'ai une entorse de la main (de la troisième métacarpe, très exactement, mais ça on s'en tape). Résultat ? Un zoli bandage sur toute la main ! Vous avez déjà essayé de taper sur un clavier avec trois doigts attachés ? Ben c'est galère ! C'est pour ça que ce chapitre a plus tardé, et est plus court que les autres. Pour me faire pardonner, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit au dernier chapitre : ceci n'est pas la fin de la fic ! Il en restera encore un à paraître ! Voilà, maintenant, réponses aux reviews !

C Elise : Ben ouais, je suis une sadique, que veux-tu, on se refait pas !

Loulou2a : Pas forcément que je n'aime pas Harry, mais comme je l'ai dit à Elise au-dessus, je suis une sadique, c'est tout ! Pour les explications à propos de Dumbledore, je t'avoue que j'ai dut modifier ce passage trois fois pour être sûre de n'avoir oublié aucun détail. Oui, ma fic est bientôt finie, normalement, au prochain chapitre.

Anais72 : Oui, ça tout le monde le sait que je suis une sadique !

Grispoils : Alors, non, Dumbledore n'est plus dans le sous-sol, tu apprendras dans ce chapitre où il est. Non, Sirius ne lui a pas demandé d'explications, car il se doutait un peu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Dumbledore n'avait pas la bague le jour où il a torturé Harry, mais il l'avait gardée tellement longtemps avant qu'il ne la perde que Voldemort a quand même gardé un certain contrôle sur lui, et Dumbledore n'avait réussi à le contrer que faiblement pendant cinq minutes. Et oui, j'adore la longueur de reviews que tu as faites !

Adenoide : Si tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore, peut-être que ce chapitre va te plaire…

Demeraude : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Onarluca : Merci !

Aralicia : Non, c'est bon, je pense que je vais arrêter de torturer Harry, du moins pour cette fic ! Oui, dans ma tête, la fidèle mangemorte était Bellatrix. Peter venait faire un tour de reconnaissance pour voir s'il pouvait récupérer des informations sur l'ordre du phénix. Et Voldemort s'est retenu de torturer « son jouet préféré » car il avait besoin de lui vivant pour l'échange contre la prophétie, et qu'il préférait ne pas prendre de risques, ne connaissant pas les limites physiques de Harry. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements sur ma myopie, je vais chez l'ophtalmo demain !

Ortie : Merci beaucoup !

Touraz : Non, c'est bon, j'arrête de torturer Harry lol ! Je te remercie pour l'idée de la bague ensorcelée, j'ai eu cette idée pendant un cours de maths (preuve que notre imagination est beaucoup plus active quand on s'ennuie).

Marie Missélia Black : Sadique en chef, et fière de l'être ! Niark ! Pour savoir si Dumbledore a retrouvé ses esprits, il faut voir ce chapitre ! Oui, la fidèle mangemorte était Bellatrix, et Peter était venu voir s'il ne pouvait pas espionner deux ou trois membres de l'ordre du phénix. Finalement, non, j'ai changé d'avis, ceci n'est pas mon dernier chapitre, plutôt mon avant-dernier. Et je suis ravie de savoir que je suis ta fan dévouée ! Continue comme ça pour les reviews, même si Gryff a dut se vexer de voir que tu l'as battu (pas de reviews sur le dernier chapitre…). Tu es donc officiellement la Première aux classements des longueurs de reviews ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Dia : Ben ouais, mais je sais bien qu'à part faire pitié, les coups de gueule sur ordi n'ont pas vraiment d'influence… Enfin bon, je fais ce que je peux, moi ! Non, il n'y aura pas de couple, à part bien sûr la relation parrain/filleul qui ne sera PAS un slash. T'inquiète pas, j'arrête de faire souffrir Harry !

Petite grenouille : Merci beaucoup, et désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à combler tes exigences pour l'arrivée immédiate de la suite !

Florely : Eh ouais, Sirius est avant tout un Gryffondor prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver et protéger son filleul ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

Brigitte 26 : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus frappa légèrement, et rentra dans la chambre. Harry était endormi sur le lit de Sirius, qui était accroupi auprès de lui, examinant les brûlures qu'il avait sur les bras. Remus pensa que Harry devait vraiment être mort de fatigue pour réussir à s'endormir avec de telles blessures.

-Comment il va ? demanda-t-il.

-Il devrait s'en tirer, mais il était suffisamment fragile comme ça pour qu'ils aient besoin d'en rajouter, murmura Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Kreattur entra. Il s'inclina, et grommela :

-La chambre du jeune maître est prête. Kreattur lui a préparé celle qui se trouve juste à coté de la chambre du maître.

Il grogna autre chose que Sirius n'entendit pas forcément, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun mal à deviner l'essentiel de ce qui avait été dit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Kreattur pour l'instant. Délicatement, il glissa un bras sous les épaules de Harry et un autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever et de l'emmener dans la chambre juste à coté de celle de Sirius. En faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, Sirius l'allongea sur le lit deux places, lui cala un oreiller sous la tête avant lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il avait également des brûlures sur le torse, mais moins graves. Il lui étala doucement une crème contre la douleur avant de lui mettre son pyjama et de lui remonter sa couette jusqu'au cou. Il lui rajouta une couverture par dessus sa couette, car il avait encore la peau glacée. Il devait être frigorifié. D'un coup de baguette, il lui répara son nez cassé, et reprit le parchemin provenant du sortilège de diagnostique. Sa température avait légèrement chutée, mais il allait plutôt bien. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et le laissa dormir. Pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Rogue rentrer. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air étrange, puis finit par dire :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais suicidaire, Black…

-Comment ça ?

-T'infiltrer dans le quartier général des mangemorts pour récupérer le gamin, j'appelle ça une tentative de suicide !

-Tu préférais que je les laisse torturer Harry ? Il ne tenait même plus debout quand je suis arrivé !

-J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parle ! J'aurais put le faire sortir ! Et sans mettre Queudver dans le coup !

-Voldemort t'aurait retrouvé ! Tu es trop important à ses yeux, alors que Queudver n'est rien ! Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais entre toi et lui, je préfère que ce soit lui qui meurt !

Rogue resta silencieux, et finit par soupirer :

-Comment il va ?

-Il serait mort s'il était resté trois jours en plus ! C'est quoi, ces brûlures qu'il a partout sur le corps ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à certains mangemorts de le torturer, il pensait qu'il connaissait des informations à propos de l'ordre du phénix. Ils lui ont jeté des sortilèges cuisants, et sa peau a brûlée.

-Mais… Il ne savait absolument rien sur l'ordre du phénix !

-Et tu crois vraiment que les mangemorts l'ont cru sur parole quand il le leur a dit ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique. Ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en évanouisse. Après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a dit de ne plus recommencer, il avait trop besoin de lui vivant pour avoir la prophétie.

-Il est au courant, pour Queudver ?

-Il ne tardera pas à savoir que c'est lui qui t'as aidé à l'emmener. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place à ce moment…

-Il ne mérite rien d'autre, murmura Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------

Une sensation étrange le saisit. Il la connaissait, mais avait l'impression de ne plus l'avoir ressentie depuis des années. Il la reconnut enfin : c'était une sensation de chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il avait chaud. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir une chambre qui ressemblait à la sienne. Il était allongé sur un lit, blotti sous une couette et une couverture chaudes. Il leva la tête, et aussitôt, la chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui. La sensation de vertige qui l'avait saisie s'accentua, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Il était simplement fatigué. Il referma les yeux, et essaya de se rendormir, mais il avait trop mal aux bras. Les brûlures que les mangemorts lui avaient faites restaient toujours aussi douloureuses. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte lorsqu'il était au quartier général de Voldemort, il était trop obnubilé par le manque de sommeil, mais maintenant, la douleur l'assaillait de plus belle. Pourtant, il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que dormir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et, instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sous sa couette, mais entendit très vite la voix de Sirius :

-Calme-toi, c'est moi.

Il leva les yeux vers son parrain et esquissa un sourire pendant que celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sirius.

-Fatigué… répondit-il.

-Attends…

Il prit une bouteille posée sur la table de chevet, et versa un liquide violet dans un verre, qu'il tendit à Harry.

-C'est une potion de sommeil, mais améliorée. Elle ne te laissera pas te réveiller tant que tu ne seras pas totalement rétabli.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Merci.

Il prit le verre et but la potion, pour sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius était assit dans le salon, la tête dans les mains. Il ne méritait pas de s'occuper de Harry. Il aurait dut l'emmener avec lui dès la fin de sa troisième année pour le protéger des Dursley. Et, une semaine auparavant, il aurait à nouveau dut le protéger contre les mangemorts. Il n'avait que 15 ans, il ne méritait pas de passer son adolescence à avoir peur parce que son parrain était incapable de l'aider. Sans réfléchir, il agita sa baguette vers le meuble au fond de la pièce. Un verre en sortit, et, d'un autre coup de baguette, Sirius le remplit de whisky pur feu. Il s'en saisit et but une longue gorgée. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui presque aussitôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de tout oublier chaque fois qu'il buvait. Tout ce qui lui hantait l'esprit, le retour de Voldemort, son soucis du bonheur d'Harry, son incapacité à le protéger, tout s'envolait dès que le whisky coulait dans sa gorge, et cette sensation était la seule qui lui permettait de décompresser.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas un moyen de résoudre les problèmes, dit la voix de Remus derrière lui.

-Peut-être, répondit Sirius d'une voix passive, mais ça fait du bien.

-Sirius, soupira Remus en s'asseyant à coté de lui, je sais que tu n'en peux plus de tout ce qui s'est passé cet été. Mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que Harry prenne exemple sur toi ?

-Harry n'est pas en état de me voir ! s'écria-t-il. Et c'est de ma faute ! Il a été torturé pendant une semaine parce que je ne suis pas assez doué pour éviter un éclair de stupéfixion ! Je ne mérite pas de m'occuper de lui !

-Patmol, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Tu es un _excellent _duelliste, mais ils étaient à 20 contre 1, personne ne pouvait te demander de leur résister dans une telle situation ! Et tu crois _vraiment_ que James t'aurait demandé de t'occuper de lui s'il ne te pensait pas capable de le faire ?

Sirius s'appuya pleinement sur le dossier du canapé et leva les yeux vers le plafond :

-Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a un mois, les choses ont changées depuis le jour où Cornedrue a écrit cette lettre. Même si je ne bois jamais devant Harry, il n'est pas passé à coté du fait que j'empeste l'alcool, et James n'aurait pas voulu que son fils ait un parrain alcoolique. Je ne mérite pas de m'occuper de lui, répéta-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas nier que Harry est heureux avec toi !

-Il est heureux parce que je ne le bats pas, contrairement à son oncle ! Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, c'est son oncle ou moi !

-NE DIS PAS CA ! s'exclama Remus. Harry te considère presque comme son père, il n'est pas là parce que tu ne le frappe pas ! Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu es important pour Harry ! Pour lui, tu es la seule famille qui l'aime, et c'est pour ça qu'il veut rester avec toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'occupes mal de lui !

-Je ne fais absolument rien à part lui soigner ses blessures avec des crèmes et l'endormir presque chaque nuit avec des potions de sommeil ! protesta Sirius.

-Et les nuits où tu ne lui donne pas de potion, c'est dans tes bras qu'il s'endort ! Harry a besoin de toi, il a besoin d'être avec toi, de savoir que tu es là ! Quand il est revenu de chez les Dursley, tu crois vraiment qu'il se serait remis de son traumatisme si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui ? Il a besoin de son parrain, quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ?

Sirius posa son verre sur la table basse, puis murmura :

-Harry a avant tout besoin de ses parents. Et personne ne peut les lui rendre.

-C'est vrai, Sirius, personne ne peut remplacer ou faire revenir James et Lily. Mais justement, c'est pour ça que tu dois aider Harry ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir une famille, même maintenant que ses parents sont morts. Et tu viens de le dire, à part toi, comme famille, il n'a que les Dursley ! Tu ne dois pas l'abandonner…

-Je ne l'abandonnerait pas, répondit simplement Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SOUS LE CONTRÔLE DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM_

_C'est une histoire assez étrange, _commente notre reporter, Rita Skeeter,_ mais il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de celui que l'on considérait comme « le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ». En effet, le célèbre sorcier Albus Dumbledore, dont beaucoup s'accordent à dire qu'il n'a plus toute sa raison, a été victime d'un stratagème très simple à repérer, et dont la dernière cible avant lui avait été une adolescente de 11 ans. Manquant de méfiance, il semblerait qu'il ait, sûrement pour paraître plus impressionnant qu'on ne veut le croire, porté sur lui un objet rempli de magie noire, grâce auquel celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait réussi à contrôler les faits et gestes de celui qui a la prétention d'être considéré comme le meilleur directeur de Poudlard. Mais la question que se poseront les parents inquiets est : depuis combien de temps Dumbledore est-il sous contrôle ? Leurs enfants ont-ils passés l'année dernière sous les ordres du plus grand mage noir du siècle ? La Gazette du Sorcier regrette profondément de ne pas en savoir davantage, mais peut, pour l'instant, assurer que Dumbledore se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où des médicomages qualifiés affirment pouvoir le remettre « dans son état normal », si l'on peut considérer qu'il est dans son état normal lorsqu'il n'est pas sous emprise magique. Le Ministère confirme sa présence à Ste Mangouste, et assure aux familles de sorciers que Dolorès Ombrage sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre, prendra la direction de Poudlard si Dumbledore n'est pas en état de sortir de Ste Mangouste le jour de la rentrée, et ce jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit de nouveau jugé apte à diriger une école. _

-Heureusement que Hermione lui fait du chantage, sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que serait son article, déclara Harry.

-En tout cas, affirma Sirius, j'espère pour vous que Dumbledore sera sorti pour la rentrée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?Tu la connais, la Ombrage ?

-Oh oui, et même trop bien. Mais je ne veux pas te démoraliser ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que Harry lui rendit. Si ça se trouve, elle sera une bien meilleure directrice qu'elle n'est secrétaire d'état.

-Ils ont trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Hum… Ca se pourrait… murmura Sirius d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Dumbledore avait l'intention de me confier le poste, si jamais j'étais innocenté. Et comme c'est le cas… Après ça va dépendre du retour ou non de Dumbledore, et de la décision du ministère…

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard ?

-Attends, Harry, ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, rien n'est joué. Dumbledore l'avait juste mentionné, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça va dépendre du ministère.

-Je suis sûr que tu auras le poste ! affirma Harry. Tu m'as appris plus de choses cet été que ce que j'ai put apprendre en 4 ans de DCFM !

-Remus était donc un si mauvais prof que ça ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea Harry sur un ton d'excuse, Remus était excellent, mais comme à cause de Rogue, il n'est resté qu'un an…

-T'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais déjà très bien te battre en duel, même si tu fais encore quelques erreurs.

Harry lui jeta un regard pas forcément convaincu. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius réalisa ce qui se passait, pourquoi, même s'il se battait très bien, il finissait toujours par tomber. Son problème n'était pas un manque de rapidité ou de réflexes. C'était juste un manque de confiance en lui.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux mis-clos. Il était totalement épuisé. Cet après-midi, Maugrey était passé au square Grimmaud, et, en apprenant que Voldemort avait parlé à Harry, lui avait jeté une multitude de sortilèges pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas reçu de maléfices de la part du mage noir qui n'auraient pas encore été repérés. Les sorts de diagnostique de Maugrey étaient tellement puissants qu'ils lui avaient pompés son énergie, à un tel point qu'il s'était demandé à un moment s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'un pic de douleur dans son dos le fit sursauter. Les brûlures causées par les sortilèges cuisants lui faisaient plus mal que jamais. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux.

-Ca te fait mal ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Sirius rentrer. Il leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt, s'il te plait, je vais te mettre une crème.

-Merci.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et se rallongea sur son lit, mais aussitôt, un sentiment de terreur le saisit. Pendant 11 ans, il avait été habitué à n'être allongé à plat ventre sur son lit que pour recevoir un coup de ceinture. Il trembla légèrement en sentant les mains de Sirius lui étaler une crème contre la douleur sur le dos, et, presque aussitôt, la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos s'évanouit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de coups. Sirius parut s'en rendre compte, et, lorsqu'il eut fini de lui étaler de la crème, il lui massa doucement les épaules. Harry ferma les yeux, et, presque sans s'en rendre compte, se détendit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant les vacances. Un sentiment de bien-être grandissant au fur et à mesure que Sirius lui massait les épaules s'emparait de lui, et il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Lorsque Sirius arrêta de lui masser les épaules, il murmura avec un sourire :

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien mon grand. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as encore l'air fatigué.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sirius l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de sa chambre, le laissant se reposer. Harry ferma les yeux et, encore plongé dans une sensation de bien-être intense, se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili, voilou ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a, en bas, à gauche de l'écran un p'tit bouton violet qui attend le clic de votre souris avec impatience ! ;-)


	10. Annonce

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Ben ouais, c'est juste une annonce, pour vous dire que la suite pour vous dire que ce dernier chapitre mettra très longtemps à arriver, en supposant qu'il arrive un jour. En effet, à la suite de quelques problèmes scolaires, j'ai plongée dans une déprime tellement grave que seules quelques cops ont réussies à me convaincre que sauter du toit du lycée n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Bref, j'arrête les fics pour l'instant, la suite apparaîtra peut-être un jour, mais pas avant au moins un bon mois, si ce n'est plus. Voilà, c'est tout, bonne journée à tous !

Mistycal.


	11. Rentrée

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews réconfortantes ! Maintenant, ça va (un peu) mieux, et j'ai recommencé à écrire, pour ce dernier chapitre ! Sur ce, joyeux Noël à tous !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Loulou2a : en effet, Harry ne peut se sentir bien qu'avec Sirius. Tu as parfaitement raison.

Touraz : Tu vas voir ce qu'il en est pour Dumby et Ombrage dans ce chapitre !

Brigitte 26 : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là !

Demeraude : Tu verras dans ce chapitre…

Gryffondor : Je n'écris pas le passage quand Harry est à l'école, ce dernier chapitre s'arrête dans le train. PS. Je t'ai glissé un petit message à la fin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, STP.

Grispoils : Eh oui, ce chapitre est le dernier ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, désolée !

Nattie black : A vrai dire, je n'ai pas du tout pensé au fait que les mangemorts pouvaient revenir, mais d'un autre coté, Harry et Sirius n'ont pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller, donc…

Marie Missélia Black : Ah ! Ca c'est les reviews que j'aime ! Pour ma fic « Quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu », j'écrirais la suite si j'ai le temps et l'envie, mais si je l'écris, je sais ce que je mettrais dedans. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais la faire, cette suite.

Petite grenouille : Ca y est, j'ai plus la main emmaillotée ! Je peux enfin réécrire normalement !

Potterstoriz : Non, Harry ne fait pas que dormir avec Sirius, c'est juste que ce sont principalement ces scènes là que je mets en valeur, c'est tout !

Sianalah : Merci !

Harry-Maraudeurdu69 : Tu verras pour Dumby ! Au fait, quand est-ce que tu nous mets la suite de « Le chant des lions », STP ? ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 août. La fin des vacances approchait à grands pas, et Harry avait réalisé qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il fasse ses devoirs de vacances. Il était dans sa chambre, assis devant son bureau, un parchemin et une plume posée dessus. Harry relut pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois la question : « en quoi les racines de mandragore sont-elles un élément indispensable dans l'art des potions en général ?». Il reprit son livre, ouvert à la page sur les racines de mandragore, et, après avoir parcouru trois paragraphes du regard, admit pour la cinquième fois qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Il passa à la question en dessous : « quels sont les différents effets possible d'un mélange de solution aqueuse ionique de chlorure de sodium avec de l'hydrogénocarbonate de soude en poudre ? ». Soudainement, la question sur les racines de mandragore lui parut d'une simplicité étonnante. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Sirius rentra :

-Tu t'en sors ?

-Non, gémit-il, la tête dans les mains.

Sirius prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de lui. Il regarda rapidement la feuille et demanda :

-C'est Rogue qui vous a donné ça ?

-Ouais. J'y comprends rien !

-Harry, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que les potions, c'est avant-tout l'art d'utiliser des mots compliqués pour désigner des choses très simples. Par exemple, la question « quels sont les différents effets possible d'un mélange de solution aqueuse ionique de chlorure de sodium avec de l'hydrogénocarbonate de soude en poudre ? », tu peux tout simplement dire à la place « quels sont les différents effets possible d'un mélange d'eau salée avec de la levure ? ». Tu comprends ?

-Oui, c'est sûr, c'est tout de suite plus simple de ce point de vue là…

Il passa toute l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs de potions, aidé par Sirius. Le soir, après le dîner, ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, Sirius en train de lire, Harry, les yeux fermés, blotti dans un fauteuil. Il avait la tête pleine de potions, et avait l'impression d'en avoir fait suffisamment pour le restant de ses jours. Sa tête retomba contre le dossier. Il n'était plus dans le salon, mais dans un cachot glacial. La porte s'ouvrait, laissant rentrer Bellatrix, Nott, et Avery. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle aux murs noirs, totalement vide, et firent apparaître des chaînes qui le fixèrent au mur. Bellatrix s'approcha de lui et siffla :

-OK, Potter, maintenant tu vas nous faire le plaisir de nous dire ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je ne sais rien.

C'était la vérité. Ni Sirius, ni quelqu'un d'autre ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de l'Ordre. Bellatrix éclata de rire :

-Tu habites depuis un mois dans leur quartier général et tu ne sais rien ?

-Peut-être qu'il le sait, mais qu'il a tout simplement oublié, fit remarquer Avery. Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, on va te rafraîchir la mémoire ! _Calorio maxima !_

Une vague de chaleur intenable envahit ses bras. Sa peau devenait rouge et une odeur de chair brûlée s'en dégageait. Il hurla de douleur, pendant que les mangemorts éclataient de rire.

-Harry ! HARRY !

Quelqu'un le touchait. Il se débattit autant qu'il pût.

-HARRY !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le salon, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. Sirius se tenait devant lui, le tenant par les épaules. Il s'assit à coté de lui.

-Ca va, Harry ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais il tremblait de tous ses membres et transpirait.

-Attends-moi deux secondes, dit Sirius.

Il sortit et revint rapidement, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Tiens, bois ça, ça devrait te faire du bien.

-Merci ! murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il prit la tasse et en but une gorgée. Instantanément, il arrêta de trembler et sa respiration se calma. Malgré ses connaissances médiocres en potion, il reconnut les effets apaisants d'une potion calmante. Il finit de boire la tasse de chocolat, puis sourit légèrement à Sirius. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

-Tu serais mieux dans ton lit… Viens.

Sirius le reconduisit jusque dans sa chambre, et l'aida à s'allonger. La potion l'avait plongé dans un état de somnolence presque total, et, une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rentra derrière Sirius dans la salle d'entraînement. Celui-ci se retourna vers son filleul et demanda :

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air stressé…

-Un peu, mais t'inquiète pas, ça va…

-Mauvaise réponse, sourit Sirius. Si tu es stressé, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de jeter un sort convenablement, tu n'y arrivera pas.

-Faudra bien faire avec… murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Allez, ça va aller, répondit Sirius en lui caressant les épaules. Viens la.

Il s'avança, et Sirius agita sa baguette. Une armoire apparut devant eux.

-C'est un autre épouvantard ? demanda Harry.

-Oui et non. C'est bien un épouvantard, mais d'une autre classe. Comme cet épouvantard a évolué, le détraqueur dont il prendra l'apparence sera aussi évolué.

-Comment ça ?

-Les détraqueurs normaux te font revivre tes pires souvenirs. Celui-ci va te plonger non dans un souvenir, mais dans ta pire crainte. Et les effets qu'il produit sont nettement plus spectaculaires que les détraqueurs normaux. Si tu arrives à passer là-dessus, alors je peux te dire que tu seras allé bien au-dessus de toutes mes espérances. Tu es prêt ?

Il acquiesça, et Sirius ouvrit l'armoire. Un détraqueur en sortit. Harry leva sa baguette pour le parer, mais une voix cria :

-_Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il était totalement désarmé face au détraqueur. Il se retourna vers Sirius, qui lui avait pris sa baguette. Son visage était terrifiant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur, ses poings serrés tremblaient. Harry recula d'un pas.

-Sirius…

-TAIS TOI ! hurla son parrain en s'approchant de lui. Et reste ici ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec en le voyant reculer.

Sirius s'avança encore, et lorsqu'il fut juste en face de Harry, lui décocha un coup de poing dans la joue. Harry tomba par terre, et Sirius le roua de coups de pied tous aussi violents les uns que les autres. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, laissant la douleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que Sirius le frappait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop mal. Il fallait que ça s'arrête… Mais Sirius continuait à le battre sans avoir l'intention de s'arrêter. La douleur était trop forte. Lentement, très lentement, il sombra dans un long trou noir.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry ! HARRY ! Réveille-toi, Harry !

Il était assis sur un sol moelleux, qu'il reconnut comme le sol de la salle d'entraînement. La réalité lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Sirius qui le désarmait… Qui le battait.

-Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sirius était accroupi auprès de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et Harry se débattit.

-Ne me touche pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'incompréhension, mais il enleva quand même sa main de l'épaule de son filleul.

-Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu… Tu vas encore me frapper…

-Comment ça, _encore_ ? trembla Sirius, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. Je ne t'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit !

-T… Tout à l'heure…

Sirius parut comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Tu dis que je t'ai battu ?

Harry acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête.

-Et… Tu as encore mal ?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucune douleur. Pourtant, il devrait encore avoir mal après tous les coups qu'il avait reçus… Lentement, il posa ses doigts sur sa joue, où Sirius lui avait lancé un coup de poing. Il sentit qu'il n'était pas du tout blessé.

-Harry… murmura Sirius. Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait. C'est le détraqueur qui t'as tout fait imaginer. Les effets de ce type de détraqueurs sont spectaculaires, et je comprends que tu ai put confondre avec la réalité. Jamais je ne pourrait te frapper, Harry.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête. Lentement, Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, et Harry se laissa faire.

-Ca va ? demanda Sirius.

Il acquiesça, et Sirius continua :

-Allez, ça devrait suffire pour cet après-midi, viens.

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils sortirent de la salle. Harry remonta dans sa chambre, pendant que Sirius se dirigeait vers le salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et attira avec sa baguette un verre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il remplit le verre et en but une longue gorgée. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Harry avait eu _peur de lui_. Et si sa pire angoisse était vraiment qu'il le batte, c'est parce que son filleul pensait qu'il était vraiment capable de le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

-Rien, répondit-il en reconnaissant la voix de Remus.

-Sirius, soupira Remus en s'asseyant près de lui. Pour que tu boives comme ça, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je te connais trop bien.

Sirius s'avoua vaincu et raconta la « séance d'entraînement » à Remus, qui répondit :

-Il n'a pas peur de toi. Du moins, pas en temps normal. Ce que le détraqueur lui a fait vivre lui a fait peur, et de plus, il est encore traumatisé par ce qu'il a subi chez son oncle. Sirius, tu te rends pas compte ? Sa pire peur, c'est que tu le rejettes ! Ca te donne un idée d'à quel point il tient à toi, non ? Sirius, Harry a besoin de toi ! Tu devrais aller le voir…

-Il a trop peur, je réussirais pas à lui parler…

-Essaye quand même, suggéra Remus.

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, et entra. Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Sirius s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-Sirius… Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi… D'avoir eu peur…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry, répondit son parrain en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Mais dis-moi… Tu pense vraiment que je suis capable de te frapper ?

Harry se redressa et regarda Sirius.

-Non, mais… Sirius, je veux pas te perdre ! Pas toi aussi !

Sirius le serra dans ses bras. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Harry. Il avait perdu son père, sa mère, et avait été maltraité par la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un père. Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Sirius, et le laissa lui caresser les cheveux. Il se sentait en parfaite sécurité dans les bras de son parrain, plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus obligé de se faire du soucis pour lui-même, qu'il savait que Sirius le protègerait quoi qu'il arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !

-J'arrive !

1er septembre. Harry finissait de boucler sa valise, tout en essayant de retrouver sa deuxième chaussette. Il finit par la retrouver sous la valise, et descendit dans la cuisine où Sirius lui servit des toasts avec une tasse de thé.

-Merci !

-De rien, mon grand. Ta valise est prête ?

-Oui ! C'est bon, j'ai tout !

-Parfait ! Molly m'a envoyé un hibou, Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny t'attendront sur le quai. Dumbledore est toujours à l'hôpital, donc Ombrage prend momentanément la direction de Poudlard. Elle a dit que, pour le poste de DCFM, à propos de moi, elle allait _y réfléchir_, et assurer elle-même les cours en attendant qu'elle prenne une décision.

-D'accord.

Il finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner, et remonta chercher sa valise et la cage d'Hewidge. Puis Sirius le fit transplaner sur le quai 9 ¾, où ils aperçurent aussitôt la tignasse rousse de Ron. Le train était déjà là, fumant, à moitié rempli d'élèves. Sirius salua Molly, à coté de ses enfants, puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci lui dit avec un sourire :

-Merci Sirius. Merci pour tout.

-De rien, mon grand ! Passe une bonne année !

Sirius le serra brièvement contre lui, et rajouta :

-Fais attention à toi. Si tu as un problème, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésite pas à m'écrire, ta chouette saura me trouver.

-D'accord.

-Et une dernière chose ! rappela Sirius.

-Oui ?

-Sois le digne descendant des maraudeurs ! dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Compte sur moi !

Il monta dans le train avec les frères Weasley, trouvèrent un compartiment, et se penchèrent par la fenêtre pour faire au revoir à leurs familles pendant que le train démarrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoignit, puis, alors qu'ils n'attendaient plus personne, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant rentrer Cho Chang.

-Oh, salut Harry !

-Salut Cho ! dit-il en se levant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Bof, c'était plutôt calme. Pour toi aussi ?

-Oh non. Je me suis pas trop ennuyé cet été, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh voilà ! Fic ter-mi-née ! Ma prochaine fic sera à nouveau un Harry/Sirius sans slash. L'histoire racontera ce qui se serait passé si, à la mort de James et Lily, c'était Sirius qui avait recueilli Harry. A ce propos, je tiens à préciser à Gryffondor qu'il est possible que, involontairement, dans l'écriture de cette fic, il est possible que je m'inspire de ta fic « Une enfance retrouvée » sans le vouloir. Si tu trouves que ma fic ressemble trop à la tienne, n'hésite surtout pas à me le signaler ! Voilà, bisous à tous, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic, et j'espère vous retrouver dans la prochaine !

NOTE POUR **PISTACHE123** : J'ai bien reçu tes reviews, cependant tu dois savoir que le site est équipé d'un filtre, qui empêche les adresse e-mail et internet d'être envoyées par reviews. Là où, je pense, tu écris des adresses, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un espace. La prochaine fois que tu me l'envoies, mets des espaces dans l'adresse (exemple : nom . prenom arobas hotmail . fr) comme ça le filtre ne la bloquera pas et je pourrais les lire et te répondre ;)


End file.
